The Grandmaster returns
by Blindknyttstories
Summary: After four years of being away, Robin has finally returned with a single mission in mind...Find Out who Morgans mother is. It won't be easy as he has to deal with not only the the mothers of the other children, but the children themselves! Robin/Harem(Though Won't End As One)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:Hello fans and non fans of Fire Emblem, Now most of you are more than likely coming here with no prior knowledge of the past of this story. This story was originally written months and months ago, and while it had a following I just hated how the earlier chapters were written and the flow of the story. So I deleted it and got messages about it, and I just want to offer my apologies, but here is the re-written version which I think will be much more enjoyable!_**

 ** _Story Warning: Harem, Minor Cursing, fluff._**

* * *

It was dark, yet he could see. There was no sound, yet he could hear everything. There was nothing, yet he could feel. This was the limbo Robin found himself in, where nothing was everything. It seemed like it had been an eternity since Robin had sacrificed himself to save the world, and yet it had only been four years. Finally it was time for Robin to come back to the world, so the darkness Robin had seen for four years was lighting up, and it became brighter and brighter…

Robin awoke in his bed, he opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was in his room, the very same room he had stayed in during his time with the shepherds, here he was, no longer in the darkness…but in the comfort of his own bed.

Robin pushed himself up from the bed very shakily, he looked down and noticed that he was in his grandmaster cloak, along with the plaid shirt and pants he wore under it. Robin pressed his hands on his face, and noticed that the same scars he had obtained during the war were present. But what surprised Robin even more was when he looked down and noticed that the mark of Grima wasn't present, in fact his gloves were missing as well. He looked around and noticed that they were neatly folded on the table beside him.

Robin grabbed them and slipped them on, he shifted out of his bed and noticed that his room looked like it hadn't been touched in years, his bookshelf was covered in cobwebs, his windows were shut tight and he could see a rat family had made a nest on his old desk. Robin let a out a sigh before getting up and walking over to his window and, after struggling for a bit with the old thing, was able to open it and look out into the night sky, he noticed that the castle looked the same as it had before the fight with Grima. He smiled at seeing a familiar sight before heading over to his desk and lighting a candle.(Along with moving the rat nest aside.)

* * *

Sumia was walking around in the castle gardens, patrolling the area, she was about to end her shift and hand it off to Cordelia when she looked up and was shocked when she noticed a light was on in Robin's room.

"What the…?!" Sumia was shocked to see that not only was a light flickering in Robin's room but a the windows, which were never open, were wide open.. Sumia immediately thought someone had broken into the castle and was trying to steal Robin's old stuff. She immediately ran over to Cordelia who was walking up to her.

"Good evening Sumia, ready to hit the bed I bet."

"Not quite, Cordelia look up there!" Cordelia looked to where Sumia was pointing and was shocked to see the same sight Sumia had saw.

"Is that Robin's room!? What…? But…but….nobody has been in there in four years!"

"I know…I think someone might have busted in through the window."

"But…But….Wouldn't one of the pegasus guards see them?"

"They should have…unless the intruder is a master tactician…"

"Hm…That would make sense, break into the room of the greatest tactician of all time and study his old tactics."

"Indeed…ok here's what we do, we have to cut off their escape!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll fly up there and approach from the window, you will enter the castle and approach from outside the door. If we do that then we will cut off all escape routes! They will have no way to escape!"

"Sumia…that's brilliant!"

"Thank you~"

Sumia and Cordelia began to execute their plan, Sumia went and grabbed her Pegasus while Cordelia grabbed her favorite lance and advanced into the castle.

* * *

Robin rummaged around in his room trying to find everything, all of his books were still in his bookshelf even the ones he borrowed from Sumia, he was about to pick one up to read when he heard wing flapping approaching his window.

" _Hm…It seems the light has caused whoever is on lookout to investigate. It must be Sumia, Cordelia or Cynthia. Well I shouldn't let everyone know I'm back yet, not until I speak with Chrom_." Robin approached his door when he heard footsteps approaching his door from the outside.

" _Well it seems they have planned to make sure I don't leave the confines of my room…not that they would know it's me in here…Hm…I should be able to escape through the window, it's dark enough for me to climb out and slide along the edge._ " Robin walked over to his candle and blew it out before heading near the corner closest to the window. He quietly knelt down and waited for the lookouts to enter.

Sumia flew up to the window to see who this person was, Cordelia should already be at the door so Sumia knew they had the intruder caught. While she was flying she noticed the light in the room had gone out.

"Hm…They must know that we are on to them, Well it doesn't matter I'll just stand right in front of the window so they can't escape!"

Sumia continued to fly until she finally reached the window, she hopped off into the room and looked at the surroundings. Seeing this place brought up many joyful memories, but they would soon turn into the heartbreaking memory of Robin sacrificing himself to save the world.

Sumia was snapped out her thoughts when Cordelia entered the room. "Whoa, it got dark in here…"

"Indeed, Cordelia light the candle back so we can find the intruder."

Robin mentally face palmed himself for not remembering to hide the candle when he blew it out " _Hm…If they light that candle back then I will be found in no time, hm…Perhaps it is time to inquire the help of some new inhabitants in my room._ "

Robin quietly and quickly crawled his way to his desk, the room was dark enough to where Sumia and Cordelia couldn't see him, but with Sumia standing right next to the window and the fact the door would easily make a sound if opened, Robin had no current way of escaping.

Once Robin made his way over to the desk, he barely moved it to where it shielded his body from sight, and he waited. Right when Cordelia lit the candle back up Robin kicked his desk causing both girls to look at it, it also caused both girls to noticed the nest of rats that were now running towards them thanks to the desk being kicked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sumia! Rats!"

"Cordelia what are you doing! Stay away from me they're coming after you!" While both girls were screaming and avoiding the rats, Robin used the opportunity to exit through his window.

Once he made it out, he quickly and quietly slid across the edge of the roof, he knew that Sumia and Cordelia screaming would attract the Pegasus guards, especially since they were screaming in a room that hadn't been entered in years. Robin made his way to the nearest window, and if nothing had changed over the years then he should be entering nursery.

* * *

Robin's hunch was correct, and he quietly made his way into the nursery, He looked and saw the three sleeping babies and judging from the there look and hair, they were the baby form of Kjelle, Gerome and Nah. Which made sense as the only people married when he left were Chrom and Sully, Cherche and Virion and Nowi and Gregor.

Robin knew that while there were no caretakers at night, the room was still heavily patrolled with shepherds taking shifts of checking up on them. Robin closed the windows behind him so not to attract any more attention and quietly made his way around the cribs, but right when he was about to get close to the door it opened.

Robin quickly got behind a crib and looked at the door, he noticed that it was Lucina and Inigo, Lucina started going over to the cribs with a smile while Inigo stood at the door. Robin knew that if she lit the lights to see he would be found, so he quietly made his way over to Kjelle's crib and ,saying a small apology first, he gently nudged the young child just enough to wake her and make her start crying.

Lucina noticed that her baby sister had woken, and walked over to her crib with a loving smile. She gently picked Kjelle up and rocked her back and forth. While that took care of Lucina, Inigo was still at the door, so Robin gently made his way over to Gerome's crib and did the same thing.

When Lucina heard Gerome crying, she looked over to Inigo who just nodded and went to pick him up and put him back to sleep. Robin took advantage of his opportunity and quickly made his way out of the nursery into the dark halls.

The halls were barely illuminated by the torches hanging high above on the walls, Robin quickly made his way down the hall. His destination was Chrom's room as telling Chrom should be the first thing he should do. Once Robin made it down the hall, he finally saw Chroms room being guarded by two soldiers.

Robin again prayed for forgiveness before taking a hexing tomb that Tharja had lent him a while back and chanted a small hex that would put the two guards asleep until the sun came up. Once Robin had spoken the hex and the guards were fast asleep, Robin slowly made his way to the door but stopped right before touching it.

"Hm…If the security measures me and Morgan came up with are still in place, then this door is hexed to freeze anyone in place who touches it before sunrise…But there was one way to get around it that only the shepherds knew…I wonder if they changed it the past four years…?"

Robin stepped back before pulling out his sword and slashed a X in the air and said the name of the Hero king himself, and just like that the door slowly crept open.

"Hm…I should be cautious, knowing Morgan she more than likely added a extra security measure to the room…" Robin slowly crept past the door and as soon as he did his feet were stuck to the floor and five phantom archers appeared holding their bows at him.

" _Hm….A Phantom trap…Well I'm in no danger of losing my life, because Phantoms don't attack unless told to…However it would be wise not to just sit here and wait for the one who set this trap up to come…There is a way out of this, but I would have to use my fire tomb and burn the phantoms…_ "

As Robin was thinking of a way out his predicament without destroying anything, Chrom was awake and noticed that the Phantom Archers had appeared, all he could see was a tactician cloak and just laughed at how Morgan would be caught in her own trap.

" _It's quite amusing to know Morgan was caught in her own trap, oh this will be material to use against her when she turns down my ideals at our strategy meetings…You know I don't remember Morgans cloak looking so much like the Grandmaster Cloak though…_ "

Chrom made his way over to the door and was about to make fun of 'Morgan'.

"Alright Morgan, I think you're overworking yourself to get stuck in….your…own…..Robin…?!"

Robin froze and just looked at Chrom, out of all the strategies he could come up, with mind was currently drawing a blank. He finally just looked Chrom in the eye and spoke. "Hey….Chrom…."

Chrom was speechless, his best friend who he had thought was dead for the past four years was now standing right in front of him, he honestly thought he was dreaming. "How…How did you get here?"

"Well I awoke in my bedroom, surprised I looked around and caught the attention of the lookouts."

"Sumia?"

"Sumia and Cordelia, they tried to make sure they caught me by invading my room from the window and door. Thankfully, they particularly don't like rats so I used that to my advantage."

"Hm…I should keep that in mind…"

"Then I went along the edge and wound up in the nursery, Before I made my escape through there, Lucina and Inigo came in. I hated what I did next, but I awoke two of the sleeping infants to attract their attention, then I slipped out the door."

"I see….I really want to hang you if you awoke Kjelle because she will be so grumpy tomorrow…"

"I did, my apologies. Anyway I went down the hall and approached your door. I put the two guards to sleep, before undoing the first hex lock on the door….and here I am."

"Hm…Not bad for a four year absence…Now I remember why I made you the second Grandmaster in the history of Ylisse…"

"Haha, well my friend I do see some improvements that could be made to the security around here."

"Haha well let me undo the Phantom Archers, and you can wipe all that dust mud off of you in the restroom."

"Hm…didn't even know I had gotten duty from crossing on the roof."

Chrom undid the Phantom Archers hex and let Robin go inside of the restroom to clean himself off, while Chrom was trying to comprehend the fact that his best friend was back from the dead, Sumia suddenly busted through the door.

"Captain!"

"Huh…? Oh, good evening Sumia."

"Captain there's trouble!"

"What's wrong? Did wild animals destroy the gardens!?"

"No Captain, there is a intruder somewhere in the castle!"

"A Intruder! Where was he last spotted!?"

"Me and Cordelia had him surrounded in…Robin's old room….But he was able to escape!"

Chrom took in her words and started to put two and two together, with Robin telling him about the escape and how he outdid Sumia and Cordelia and started to smirk. "Oh really…tell me how exactly did you and Cordelia let him escape?"

Sumia started to turn a deep red from embarrassment,and started to come up with a excuse. "Eh…well…you see….Um…."

"Did they perhaps use something as simple as using rats to distract you two?"

"Wh-What! How did….how did you…" Chrom started to laugh which made Sumia get a even deeper red.

"I know because this 'intruder' told me."

"I see….Wait! He told you?"

"Yep, He's currently in the restroom freshening up. With Sully and Kjelle in Regna Ferox I figured they wouldn't mind."

"But…But…Why would you allow an intruder to use the royal restroom!?"

"Well, they are a old friend. I'm sure they would have simply came and talked to me if you didn't force him to climb out a window and climb into the nursery."

"Well…Well…If he never went into Robin's room, then we wouldn't have attempt to capture him."

"Haha, why wouldn't he go in there? Last time I checked it was alright to be in one's room."

"What…? Be in one's room…?…..Wait you don't mean….!?" As on cue Robin walked out of the restroom, perfectly cleaned up now.

"Ah, much better thank you Chrom." Robin was still straightening his robe before he looked up and saw Sumia standing there next to Chrom, who had a shocked expression and was developing a small blush.

"Ro…..bin…..~?" Sumia fell over backwards and passed out on the floor(It took a minute for Chrom and Robin to realize she passed out as they thought she had tripped backwards.)"

* * *

Sumia awoke in the morning in her own bed, she looked outside and noticed that the morning sun was just starting to peek, she sighed and lifted her head before clenching the back of it. " _Ow...Why does my head hurt so much? Last I remember I ran to Chrom to tell him about the intruder...but wait...didn't...?_ "

"Oh I see you're awake." Sumia was startled and looked over to see Robin leaning against the wall giving her a warm smile. She froze, Robin, the man who had stolen almost every heart of every female shepherd, was standing next to her, and potentially watched her as she slept. "Is everything alright Sumia? Your face is getting quite red, is the bruise worse than we thought?"

Sumia knew what Robin was talking about, as she could also feel her face turning a deep shade of red, To avoid letting Robin know though she quickly spoke up "Oh...Um...No I'm just really hot...yes, it's quite warm in here..."

"Well that's good...Some friend I would be if I let a fair maiden like you get Ill." While Robin laughed as he meant it as a joke, Sumia turned even redder when Robin called her a fair maiden.

" _God that voice...How can a man be blessed with such a voice?_ Um...Robin...how are you here? I thought you were...were..."

"Dead?"

"...Yeah."

"Hm...I honestly don't know, one moment I was floating in darkness, the next I awoke in my bed. It's quite strange to be honest, but the important thing is, I'm back...speaking of which I wonder how I can break the news to Morgan..."

"You...haven't told your own daughter...?"

"No...I did just arrive back a few hours ago, I don't even think she is awake at the moment...Man I hope she isn't mad at me..."

"Mad...at you?"

"Yeah, I mean I left her...I was the only parent she had...I mean I still haven't married, and Morgan can't remember her mother..."

"Yeah...But I think Morgan will be overjoyed to know you're back, and...and...she has got some of her memories back."

"Really? What has she remembered?" Robin quickly ran forward and sat beside Sumia on the bed, who had to hide her face because her blush was getting deeper.

"Well...It's not much, but she can remember that she didn't live at the castle anymore, she lived with you and her mother in a nearby village and...and...Despite the fact you were retired, you still assisted her as the new tactician of the shepherds."

"Hm...It's not much, but atleast she is recovering her memories, even if in very small pieces..."

"Yeah..."

"Sumia...Where is Morgan's room located at?"

"Oh um...It's located right next to your room, where's it's always been."

"Alright thanks Sumia." Robin walked over to the door, but right before he opened it he looked back at Sumia "Be sure to get a lot of rest, You're to beautiful to be hurt." Sumia grew extremely red before Robin just smiled and headed out.

* * *

Robin quietly knelt down as he traversed the dim lighted hallway, the sun was starting to come up but most of the shepherds were still asleep. The guards and maids walked quickly down the hallway, while most of them ignored Robin who had pulled his hood over, some stopped and stared at him, more than likely recognizing him. Robin eventually arrived at his daughter's door, and slowly opened the door.

Robin peeked inside and saw that Morgan was quietly sleeping in her bed, Robin smiled before entering the room and slowly closing the door. He quietly made his way over to her bed before sitting down on it, he smiled as his daughter whose hair covered her face and was quietly snoring. Robin gently moved Morgans hair from her face, which earned a little stir and snort from the young tactician, Robin could feel the tears in his eyes after seeing his daughter after so long. He gently bent down and planted a kiss on top of Morgan's head.

When Robin planted a kiss on top of Morgan she began to stir, Robin saw her gently open her eyes and yawned. After rubbing her eyes, Morgan looked to the side and saw Robin sitting next to her smiling, "Father...?!"

Morgan couldn't believe what she was seeing, her father who had been gone for four years now was now sitting in her bed looking at her and smiling the same smile he always gave her before she went to bed. Finally Robin spoke up "Yes Morgan...It's been a while."

Morgan could feel the tears start to form in her eyes after she heard her father spoke, she was happy beyond belief that her father was back, but a fear was lingering with her that she was just dreaming about her father returning again. Despite the fear, Morgan started to cry as she jumped up and wrapped Robin in a extremely tight hug, which made it hard for Robin to breath. Despite this Robin didn't mind, he wrapped his arms around his daughter and let her cry into his shoulder. "Is...it really you? *Sniffle* I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Haha, No Morgan this isn't a dream."

"*Sniffle* Then is this a nightmare, and I'm going to wake up and see you gone?"

"No my dear Morgan, we are in reality and I'm not going anywhere." Morgan began to bawl on the shoulder of Robin's grandmaster cloak, for the first time in four year she felt happiness that had avoided her for so long. Finally she moved her head up from Robin's shoulder, and looked him into the eyes with a wet face and the biggest smile she had put on in years.

"I'm *Sniffle* So glad you're back."

"I'm happy to be back." Robin pulled Morgan into another hug where they stayed for several long minutes, just enjoying being back in each other's arms, they were unexpectedly interrupted with Lissa running into the room.

"Morgan are you alright dear? I heard you crying an-" Lissa stopped and stared, sitting on Morgans bed and also holding her was Robin, the man who had been gone for so long and was Morgan's father. Lissa put her hands over her face, as she to could feel her eyes getting wet.

Robin looked at Lissa and smiled, "Good morning Lissa, it has been quite a while hasn't it?"

Lissa just ran towards Robin and joined in on the hug with him and Morgan, Robin was a bit startled at first but returned the hug. "What...*Sniffle* How...*Sniffle*..." Lissa couldn't even make words as she bawled onto Robin's shoulder, much like Morgan had done previously. Morgan didn't mind Lissa, joining them in fact she liked it.

" _It's weird...being in a hug with Father and Lissa...It feels...familiar..."_ The trio stayed in a hug for a few more minutes, until they finally released. Morgan still had tears but was the happiest she had been in forever, Lissa was madly blushing but it was hidden behind all of her tears, and Robins cloak was drenched in tears, but he was happy to be with his daughter and friend again.

"Well, I'm sorry to surprise you two, please don't be mad at me for not telling you Lissa, me and Chrom were eventually go to make an announcement."

"It's *Sniffle* Fine."

"And...I'm sorry Morgan, I didn't want to wake you last night."

"Oh Father...It's fine, I'm just happy you're back!" Morgan used her cloak to dry her eyes before realizing she had to meet up with Chrom "Oh! I'm sorry to go father, but Chrom needs to talk with me this morning!"

"Haha, alright well don't leave his 'highness' waiting." Morgan laughed at how her father made fun of Chrom's title before running to the door, looking back at her father and running out into the hallway.

"Haha, I see she hasn't lost her energy over the past few years." Robin just smiled thinking about his daughter, Lissa on the other hand was just staring at Robin. She was mesmerized at how he hadn't changed any since he sacrificed himself, he was still the tall, charming, sweet talking, handsome man she knew and secretly loved since the time they first found him. Lissa was finally snapped out her thoughts by Robin speaking again "Are you alright Lissa? I know what you're wondering, but no I'm not a Risen haha."

"Oh um...No I just can't believe you're back...It's been so long..."

"Yeah, it's weird I was just floating in darkness and then all of a sudden I awoke in my bed...Well, I'm just glad to be back, back for Morgan and...back to find the woman I fall in love with and Morgan's mother." Lissa gave a small smile and blushed, her like every female shepherd(Except for Sully, Cherche and Nowi.) had major romantic feelings for Robin.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm so glad your back~"

"Haha, thank you Lissa."

"So...Robin, who do you think is Morgan's mother?"

"Hm...I honestly don't know, I mean she has my snow white hair so I can't narrow it down that way haha, oh well I suppose. I'm sure I will find out when I finally find the woman I love."

"Yeah...Maybe it's one of the shepherds!" Lissa was hoping Robin would agree, because that would give her a chance.

"Haha, more than likely...well Lissa, I'm going to go and talk to Chrom about the announcement. I'll see you later."

"Ok...Bye..." Lissa Held on to her chest as she felt her heart going pitter patter, she knew right then and there her feelings never went away.

 ** _A/N:Well Hope you guys enjoyed, see you next chapter(Expect a update every 1-2 weeks.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:Well now that Fanfiction is back up, I say it's time to see what Robin has been up to._**

* * *

Robin walked down the hallway to Chrom's room,he had pulled his hood back over his head in an attempt to hide from the servants, unfortunately he ran into one noblewoman on the way to Chrom's.

"Ow, Watch where you are going you!" Robin froze, it was Maribelle, he knew he couldn't just avoid her so he decided to try to bullshit his way out of it.

"I'm sorry madam, I was just enchanted by your beauty so I apologize."

"Hmph, flattery is not an excuse! _Although…his voice sounds familiar…Why did that make my heart speed up?"_

"I personally do not consider it flattery if it is the truth, wouldn't you ever agree my fair maiden?" Maribelle could feel a faint blush forming, and quickly turned away.

"Why you…! Just who do you think you are?"

"Just a tactician madam, nothing more."

"Hm… _A tactician, is our lord thinking of replacing Morgan_?"

"Now if you excuse me madam, I have a meeting with Prince Chrom."

 _"Why would I really care what you have to do?….Wait….That voice, a tactician…and that cloak! That's the…!)_ Wait!" Robin stopped and turned around to face Maribelle face to face.

"Yes, my dear lady?"

"That cloak…That's not the Tactician cloak!"

"Hm…You are indeed right my lady…it's not the standard tactician coat _Damn, she's caught onto me."_

"Yeah…that's…that's….the Grandmaster Tactician cloak! Only two men in history have ever been given the honor of Grandmaster…and that cloak…was designed for….Robin…."

"Hm….Indeed, I do like it for sure…Didn't you help with the Sewing?"

"Yes…I did….but I only told that to Robin when…"

"Practicing common speech? Indeed, by the way, sorry for missing our last session, I was kinda floating in Limbo darkness." Maribelle froze, she couldn't believe it, standing in front of her was Robin. Somebody she originally only thought as a commoner, robbed her of her heart after they spent so much time together in their sessions. Her faint blush started getting even deeper as she just stared at Robin.

"Robin...It's really...you?" Maribelle stood there in disbelief as she stared at Robin, which started to make him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh…Maribelle?" Maribelle face had went from strict and stern to that of a schoolgirl who's senpai finally noticed her, she ran up to Robin and tackled him and snuggled her face onto Robin's chest.

"Oh Robin~ I thought we had lost you forever! But you're back~ Oh Robin~" Robin had been tackled to the ground which resulted in his hood flying back, revealing himself to every servant passing by(Mostly maids.)

All the maids were wide eyed, and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Robin, the Grandmaster and savior of the world was back and in the middle of their halls. Blushes started forming on there faces and Robin noticed it.

" _Hm…It seems I have stolen the hearts of a few of the ladies…hm….I have to get to Chrom quickly…Perhaps I can use these fair maidens to my advantage._ Hello fair ladies, I apologize for not announcing my return earlier! Now, as you may know Morgan still needs a mother…so if anyone here can grab my arc thunder tomb, then I will confess my feelings for you!" As soon as Robin spoke, all the maids dog piled onto him(Who was still under Maribelle), thanks to the maids all vying for his arc thunder tomb, he was able to slip out and run to Chroms room.

* * *

Once Robin made his way to Chrom's door, he silently opened it and ran inside. Chrom was talking to someone who was in his restroom, and smiled when he noticed Robin.

"Oh hello Robin."

"Hey…Chrom…what's up?"

"Oh just telling Lucina where she can find the Royal Diamond."

"In…The bathroom?"

"Well it's not like a enemy would ever think to look in there."

"True…."

"Anyway, what was all that commotion outside? It went from the servants just running around to screaming girls, and pounding on the ground?"

"Oh um, there was a rat."

"Oh…Seems we have a rat problem…huh…"

"Yeah, it's weird…Hey, wasn't Morgan supposed to meet with you?"

"Yeah she was, but she went to train with Inigo."

"Inigo?…Chrom, you know how I feel about him…"

"Haha, do not worry my friend I have made sure to keep an eye on him."

"Good…So figured out all the kids fathers yet?"

"Nope…it's weird how they all lost memories of their fathers and only remember them when their mothers marry them…I suppose me and you all the only exceptions since Lucina didn't remember Sully until we were married in those two years of peace, and Morgan still hasn't remembered…"

"Indeed…and that has become one of my missions now that I'm back, to finally find Morgan's mother."

"Really now? That might be quite hard."

"How so?"

"Well pretty much every single woman has feelings for you, so good luck."

"Chrom that is preposterous, other than maybe a few servants and Tharja, no woman has any feelings for me."

"Hehe, Whatever you say."

"Anyway-" Robin was cut off with Lucina running out holding onto the royal diamond.

"Father! I found it! I found the…." Lucina dropped the diamond on the floor(Earning a cringe from Chrom) and just stared at Robin. After a few moments Robin spoke up.

"Uh…Hi….Lucina….been a while…" Lucina checks started to grow extremely red, causing Chrom to give Robin the death stare. Lucina slowly walked over to Robin, who just stood still and looked at her. "Uh…Lucin-!" Robin was cut off as Lucina pulled him into a kiss, causing both to go red and for Chrom to unearth Falchion and aim at Robin. After Lucina pulled off of Robin, she was extremely red and smiling, and quickly ran away.

"Robin…I have kept men away from your daughter…Yet you repay me with that!?"

"Uh…Chrom, I believe she was giving me a welcome back kiss…"

"Five….Four…."

"Chrom…?"

"Two….One….." Chrom started running at Robin with Falchion held high, causing Robin to yelp and run out into the hallway. Chrom chased Robin down the halls earning looks from the servants and some of the shepherds(Many couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Robin running by.) Robin was able to use the servants to distract Chrom long enough for him to escape to the pegasus stable.

* * *

Robin quickly closed the doors to the stable and just stood there for a moment, he didn't even notice that somebody was behind him.

"...Sumia...told me you were back..." Robin jumped, he wasn't expecting anyone else in there, so he was startled to turn around and see Cordelia there.

"Oh...Cordelia, how are you...? It's been a while."

"Yeah...I missed you..."

"I missed you too...How's Severa?"

"She's good...I'm...I'm still looking for her father..." Cordelia developed a blush on her face, which Robin couldn't see because of her red hair.

"Oh well um...good luck with that..."

"Thanks...um Robin...?"

"Yes...?" Cordelia slowly moved up to Robin, who in return just stood there looking at her. She finally got right in front of him and deepened her blush.

"You know how I had feelings for Chrom?"

"Yes...?"

"Well those feelings were changed to someone else...someone with a great tactical mind, someone who is very loving and caring...someone who will put himself in harm's way to protect his loved ones..."

"I see, might I ask who this person is?"

"The person I have falling for is...is y-" Cordelia was cut off by Chrom bursting through the door and glaring down Robin.

"Robin! I shall cut you down for your gesture!"

"Oh come on Chrom!" Robin said a quick goodbye as he ran away from Chrom using the hay to throw at Chrom and get around him, all the while Cordelia just looked on wondering what just happened.

"The guy I like is you Robin...I wish I could tell you..."

* * *

Robin quickly ran through the castle trying to avoid Chrom, he finally made it back to Chroms room where he figured was better than running down a straight hall, Robin quickly ran inside and hid in the corner of the room. " _Hm...If Chrom comes in here, then my only way of escape is the window, and unlike my window there's no ledge to sidle across..hm...I should try to reach some kind of compromise with Chrom, otherwise I will have to improvise with that window jump."_

Chrom finally came inside and spotted Robin. "There you are Robin, you shall pay for that kiss!"

"Chrom hold on! First off she kissed me, and second it was just a welcome back kiss I presume. There is no need to get all violent and what not I'm sure we can reach a compromise."

"Compromise? You kiss my daughter and then want to compromise for it? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Please Chrom, there is no need to continue to argue. I just returned after four years, there is no need to argue over a simple matter!"

"Yes you did return! But now I see your true intention was to get with my daughter! What kind of best friend does that?"

"*Sigh...* Chrom, I think it's best to calm down, go our separate ways for a little bit, and then talk about this live gentlemen."

"Screw that! Robin you're dead!" Chrom charged at Robin who just let out a sigh.

"Very well..." Robin quickly ran towards the window, with Chrom right behind him. As soon as he got to the window, Robin jumped out, causing Chrom to break out of his anger and notice that his best friend was in danger.

"Wait...Robin no!" Chrom quickly ran towards the window to save his best friend, but as soon he got there he was blasted by a gust of wind as Robin had used his wind tomb to propel himself over to another room on the other side of the castle. Chrom just sighed as he placed Falchion back in it's holist. "*Sigh* Robin one, me zero."

Robin entered the window he had propelled himself over to, he entered Lissa's room and noticed that how over the years the place seemed to have grown even more yellow. Robin walked over to the door but was stopped by Lissa.

"Oh...Robin~"

"Oh um hello Lissa, apologies for bursting in through your window, I was just um practicing my magic...being gone for four years will make you rusty you know."

"It's alright, if anyone is going to be bursting into my room, at least it's you~"

"Um yeah, better me than some stalker I suppose..."

"Better you than anyone~"

"Right...Anyway I should head off."

"Wait Robin!"

"Hm? Yes?"

"I was wondering...since you're back and all...would you like to go and get something to eat right now...?"

"Huh...? You mean now?"

"Yeah...If that's ok..."

"Hm, well I have no problem with it _Though I wonder how Chrom will feel about it."_

"Great!...Um where do you wanna go?"

"I don't really mind, ladies choice."

"Hehe ok then, how about 'Cupid's Tavern."

"Alright sounds good to me _Wait...isn't that a place for couple?...Nah, I must be thinking of somewhere else."_

* * *

 ** _A/N:Apologies for the short chapter, but I'm going to be away from writing for a few days so I wanted to get this one out, I'll make up for it next chapter! Also, I forgot to mention but I'm all up for suggestions! Nothing is set in stone for this story, so if there is a certain scene you want to be written(Robin going on a date like with Lissa) or a story arc you want to see, be sure to either message me or post a review about it here!(If all you have is a suggestion or request and nothing to say about the story, then please message me unless all you can do is review.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter of The Grandmaster Returns! This story is attracting quite a few people so I thank you all for turning in :) Anyway back to the madness!**_

* * *

Robin and Lissa walked down the streets of Ylisse, Robin had pulled his hood back over his head so nobody would notice it was him. Along the way to their intended destination, Lissa struck up a conversation with Robin.

"Hey Robin~?"

"Hm, yes Lissa?"

"Who do you think Morgan's mother is?"

"Hm….That is a good question, I honestly don't have many things to go off of. Firstly she has my hair, so I can't eliminate anybody that way. However she is extremely cheerful and energetic so that could eliminate somebody like Tharja…However she has great magic skills, something Tharja possess."

"I see…Well I doubt it's her, I mean I just couldn't see those two being mother and daughter."

"While they don't look like they would be, we must not eliminate her just based solely on the fact I don't want to risk Morgans existence. Another aspect I have to go on is her eyes."

"Hm…? Her eyes?"

"Indeed, whenever I look into her eyes, I can't help but love them. So I get the feeling whenever I find the one, her eyes will help."

" _Well My eyes are pretty lovable…_ Well is there anything else you have to go on Robin?"

"Unfortunately no, it doesn't help the fact that other than Tharja and a few maids, not a single woman shows or has any kind of feelings for me."

" _Robin you have to be the most dense man alive._ Yeah…." Robin and Lissa walked for a few more minutes until they reached their destination, a small tavern called 'Cupid's Tavern'.

Robin and Lissa walked inside and took a seat near the window, the place had only a few people inside so they could talk in peace.

"So…Robin~ How long are you going to wait until you try to find Morgan's mother?"

"Well, I plan to start right away actually. Morgan has gone too long not remembering who her mother is, so I want to try to find out who she is as fast as I possibly can."

"Oh, that's good. I'm sure Morgan is very excited to find out who her mother is."

"Indeed, I just hope that she isn't too energetic about it. I remember how she used to get excited about the most simple of things, like when she found out that you can cook corn to make popcorn haha.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Father! Father!"

"Hm, yes Morgan?"

"Look! Look! The corn has finally grown!"

"Haha, indeed it has. I suppose you're ready to eat some?"

"You bet! I can't wait to remember what corn tastes like!" Morgan quickly grabbed a cob and started chewing down on it, only coming up when she needed air. "Oh my Naga! Father, this tastes amazing!"

Robin just laughed at how Morgan was eating the corn like a Risen eating a human, he got up from his seat to grab a cob as well and started eating. After the two were both done with there cobs, Robin decided to show Morgan something. "Hey Morgan, did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it? I loved it father! I don't know how I could ever forget such a amazing taste in all my life!"

"Haha I'm glad, although, there is actually a way to make it taste even better." Morgan got wide eyed and stared at her father, she had no ideal how such a amazing taste could be replicated, let alone improved.

"Really father? Are you sure you're not trying to prank me like Lissa does to you?"

"Haha, no I'm not pranking you."

"Then…Then How do we make such a amazing taste better!?"

"Haha, well first grab two cobs and start taking the corn off of them." Morgan did as her father asked and grabbed two cobs. She took her iron sword and started cutting the corn off. While she did so, Robin grabbed a metal pot and started to put the corn in there as Morgan kept cutting. Finally the two cobs were cut and placed inside of the metal pot.

"So father, how does the taste improve by being in a pot?"

"Haha, just watch Morgan." Robin took out his arc fire tomb and aimed under the pot, He ignited it and told Morgan to watch the corn. Morgan positioned herself right above the pot and waited, after about five minutes, the corn started popping causing Morgan to go wide eyed.

"Father Father! The corn! The corn! It's popping father!" Morgan had a look of sheer curiosity and amazement on her face as Robin just laughed at her. Finally all the corn had popped and Robin used his wind tomb to blow the fire out. He reached down and grabbed a handful and looked at Morgan.

"Well go ahead, try it!" Robin placed his handful in his mouth and started chewing, he looked at Morgan, waiting for her to try. After a moment of admiring it, Morgan reached down and picked up a handful of her own. She placed it in her mouth and immediately went wide eyed.

"Oh…my…Naga….Father….this is….this is….AMAZING!" Morgan had the biggest smile as she grabbed more and more handfuls stuffing her face, Robin just laughed and sat down and admired his daughter. After a few minutes Morgan had cleared the pot and sat down next to her father.

"Enjoy it?"

"Oh my Naga yes father! That was the greatest thing ever! You're the best!"

"Haha, it was nothing. You can thank Chrom for teaching me that."

"Well I can thank you for showing me! So, are we learning anything tomorrow father?"

"Yes, the tomatoes are coming up tomorrow, and I can show you something called ketchup."

* * *

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

Robin and Lissa were both laughing as Robin finished telling the story of Morgan learning about popcorn. Lissa had to take a drink of water to stop laughing.

"That was amazing Robin! How did Morgan like ketchup?''

"Oh she loved it, I remember I couldn't stop her from putting it on everything for at least a month."

"Haha, well it seems you make a great father. Whoever is Morgan's mother is the luckiest woman alive…" Lissa turned red and turned away, which caught Robins attention.

"Hey Lissa…are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"Hm… _I wonder whats wrong…one moment we were laughing about Morgan and now she is turning her head away?….Oh…I know what's wrong…_ Lissa….I think I may know whats wrong…"

"Really…?"

"Indeed, you're sad because you still don't know who Owain's father is!"

"Ye…Wait what?"

"That is it isn't it? Do not fret Lissa! Since we're both single parents, I'm sure we can combine our efforts and help each other find our child's other parent!"

" _Hm…that's not a bad plan, it will allow me to get closer to Robin, and maybe he will finally fall for me as well!_ Ok…That sounds awesome Robin!"

Robin smiled at Lissa making her swoon, unknowing to either of them one of the customers there was a certain dark mage "Robin my love….I shall have you!"

* * *

Robin and Lissa continued talking until Robin excused himself to go to the restroom, The dark mage used this opportunity to get alone time with her and Robin.

Robin walked inside of the restroom, as soon as he took a few steps forward however the door behind him locked and a seductive voice spoke up "It's been a while my love~."

Robin froze, he could recognize that voice from anywhere, it was the same voice that had stalked him countless time. "….Hello Tharja, it has indeed been a while."

Robin didn't turn around but he could feel Tharja had came up right behind him, he stayed perfectly still as Tharja wrapped her arms around Robin and rested her head on his back "I must say, you seem to have gotten muscular while you were away."

"…Your to kind."

"Hehe, what's the matter my love? You're heart race is scary fast, I can't let you have a heart attack on me now can I?"

Robin just stood there, he actually wondered if a heart attack would be such a bad thing right now. Then he remembered Tharja would more than likely have some 'fun' with him first before requesting help. "Uh tharja I'm afraid I must get back to Lissa so…."

"Why would you rather hang out with that pig of a princess? Am I not good enough for you?"

"No it's not that, it's just I don't want to betray her by hanging with you instead of her. I swear I'll make it up to you."

"…..How?"

"I'll….I'll…I'll go out and eat with you sometime…"

"You mean it?"

"….Yes…."

"…..Alright…." Tharja let go of Robin and backed up, when he turned around he saw that Tharja was already gone. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly used the restroom before returning to Lissa.

* * *

Robin returned to the table with Lissa, who smiled at him returning. "You took a while in the restroom."

"Uh yeah…sorry about that…"

"It's fine, so I ordered us a lobster to share….if you don't mind…"

"I don't mind, that sounds delicious!" Lissa blushed as Robin smiled at her, finally the waiter came back with the lobster and placed it in the middle of the table for Robin and Lissa. Robin and Lissa both grabbed their silverware and dug into the lobster together. After quite some time, Robin and Lissa both went to grab a piece of the lobster and hands landed on each other.

"O-Oh I'm um…sorry Lissa" Robin could be seen blushing along with Lissa(Although hers was much redder).

"It-It's fine Robin…" Robin and Lissa looked each other in the eyes, Robin just now noticed how cute Lissa looked with her pigtails. The two continued to stare at each before they started closing in on each other, with both of there eyes closed they got closer and closer until…

CRASH!

Robin and Lissa were interrupted when they looked over and noticed Chrom had sliced one of the tables in half, he had been pretending to be a customer to keep a watch on Lissa and Robin.

"Robin…Not only do you defy me with Lucina, but now my very own sister?"

"Oh for the love of…Chrom, why are you here?"

"That isn't important Robin, what is important is getting you away from Lissa!" Chrom ran over and grabbed Lissa by the arm and pulled her out of the tavern with much protest from her, leaving Robin by himself.

"Well…that went…unexpectedly…." Robin closed his eyes when he smelt something burning, he looked over and saw Tharja standing next to a fire on the wall that was in the shape of a heart with her and Robin's initials in it. "Uh….Maybe Maribelle won't mind a session today?"

Robin jumped up and ran through the door, as Cupids tavern was burnt down by Tharja's burning love for Robin.

* * *

 _ **A/N:Hope you guys enjoyed! As always be sure to review or PM me if you have a request or suggestion!**_

 _ **Hey guys BKS from the Future(As in chapter 14 just went up future) And want to apologize that a lot of these earlier chapters are so short, I was trying to find my rhythm as a writer and I greatly apologize. They do get much longer so no worries!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:Holy cow guys! Almost 40 followers in the first three chapters! You guys are amazing, and I'm glad you enjoy this so much! As always criticism is welcomed, and please leave any suggestions or request in the review! Or Pm me about it, thank you all :) Also in case you guys don't know italics usually means someone's thoughts.**_

* * *

Robin walked away from the burning Cupids Tavern, although he had his hood up, apparently news of his return had already spread through the shepherds and townsfolk so he was having to sign something for someone or answer a question every five seconds(He suspected it had something to do with Sumia's gossiping club she owned.) He was making his way back to the castle to see if Maribelle would want to continue her lessons on common speech.

As he was walking however, the sky above him got dark and before he knew what was going on he was scooped up by a dragon and thrown onto there back, Before he could question anything the dragon quickly flew off letting Robin hang on for dear life. Finally the dragon lowered into a open field and dropped Robin off.

"Ow…I think my hands are about to fall off…" Robin looked up and saw the dragon was staring down at him and…smiling? "Um…hello…Are you perhaps a shepherd? _I swear if this thing eats me…"_

"My apologies Robin, I needed to speak with you so I merely grabbed you and took you here." The dragon transformed into Tiki, the voice of Naga.

"Oh lady Tiki, It is nice to see you again."

"As with you Robin, it has been quite a while."

"Well it was four years, though I bet that doesn't seem like much for you right?"

"I suppose, however it was a long four years without a great friend."

"Haha, well I thank you for calling me a great friend it is a honor…speaking of which, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I suppose it's not what I need to talk to you about, rather what I want to talk to you about." Tiki made her way over and sat beside Robin, and just stared up into the sky. "There are so many things I never got to talk to you about before you vanished…I suppose I just felt like I had to talk to you now about it."

"I see…Well ask away."

"Thank you…what was life for you, before the shepherds?"

"Hm…Unfortunately I don't remember much, I do know I was the son of Validar, and that I did have a life in Plegia…however everything else is…fuzzy…"

"I see, I'm sorry…I thought you might have remembered more…"

"It's not your fault, there was no way for you to know. Besides, my past is still something I want fully answered myself…"

"Well…How has your daughter been? I suppose you know who her mother is now?"

"Unfortunately no…I still don't know who her mother is…For all I know you could be her mother haha!" While Robin meant it as a joke, Tiki could be seen smiling and growing a small blush.

"I see…Well at least she has a father who won't stop looking!"

"I suppose so…Speaking of Morgan, being out here reminds me of the first time we went hunting together.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Robin and Morgan laid low in the woods watching their trap, the target was a black bear, as some had been spotted in the area. Like Robin, Morgan had developed a craving for bear, and was eager to catch one. Finally one came by, lured in the smell of the trap. It came closer and closer until it was caught right in Robin's and Morgan's trap, Robin quickly zapped it with his tomb and rendered the beast lifeless.

"We did it father! The trap we made worked!"

"Haha, well we have to thank Donnel for that, he was the one who taught me how to set up traps."

"He even taught you to set up fake traps along the way?"

"Actually no…I saw him just doing that one day…Although I believe he wound up catching Panne instead…"

"Oh…I bet she wasn't pleased."

"Actually I heard the two became best friends because of it, amazing how the weirdest of things can cause bonds of friendship to form."

"Wow, I hope I can find a best friend in a weird way!…Perhaps I can find my best friend by smashing my head against the wall!"

"Uh…Please don't…"

"Hehe, I'm just kidding father! Chrom told me not to after I broke one of the pillars holding up the gardens roof!"

" _That was her? No wonder everyone gave me the cold shoulder when I was setting up repairs._ "

"Anyway father, I'm ready to eat now!"

"Haha, hold on Morgan, we have to cook it first."

"I know…But do you think it would taste good raw?"

"It might…However I don't exactly want to get sick because of it."

"Good point…Always a step ahead father!"

" _If you consider proper health a step ahead…_ Anyway Morgan…would you mind gathering the firewood?"

"Of course father!" Morgan ran off to gather the firewood, leaving a smiling Robin.

"Haha, I am truly blessed to have such a upbeat daughter."

* * *

END FLASHBACK

Tiki could be seen with a small smile on her face along with Robin, after a few minutes of silence watching the clouds Tiki spoke up.

"…The woman you marry will truly blessed that is for sure."

"Haha, they will be blessed with Morgan…I don't know what they would ever see in me though haha."

"I can answer that, you're amazing. Your kindhearted, your a great father, your eyes remind me of the nights I could sleep in peace…You're the one man I have felt safe with since the Hero king himself…"

"Well I appreciate it, I'm glad I can be such a good friend for you." Robin gave a lighthearted smile to Tiki who smiled back.

"Although I suppose I consider you more than a good friend."

"Oh? Then I guess you consider me a very good friend?"

"Not exactly, I consider you more than that...I consider you...A possible future partner." Robin went wide eyed and he looked at Tiki before growing a faint blush.

"Um…Tiki…?" Tiki pushed herself up off the ground and positioned herself in front of Robin allowing him to see her blushing, her eyes were half closed and she was leaning in on Robin.

"Unlike the millions men I have met in my life, you are the only one I have ever felt like this for…~"

"Uh…. _Calm down Robin…It's nothing, you just have the voice of Naga flirting with you…NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!"_ Tiki began to close her eyes and lean in on Robin, although Robin was sweating, he also closed his eyes and began to close in on Tiki…they got closer…and closer…

SLASH

Robin and Tiki were interrupted when a tree came crashing down, revealing Chrom glaring Robin down.

"Robin! Not only do you betray me with my daughter and my sister, but now you are trying to betray Naga herself?!"

"Uh…Really…?"

"Robin you shall pay for your sins!" Chrom began to charge to at Robin, Tiki tried to stop Chrom but before she could transformed, Robin was grabbed and flung into the air. Tiki and Chrom both looked up and saw that Sumia had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Robin carrying him away from the awkward circumstances.

* * *

Sumia flew through the air as fast as she could so Tiki couldn't chase them. Sumia finally lowed at a low spot in the woods near a lake.

"Thank you Sumia, I would have been sliced in half if it wasn't for you!"

"Hehe…It was nothing Robin~"

"I wouldn't call that nothing, you did save me from being cut in half and…yeah, being cut in half."

"Hehe, why was Chrom mad at you anyway?"

"Uh…Morgan broke a pillar to the garden…"

"He is still mad about that? God everybody else got over that ages ago!"

"Yeah, it's weird right?"

"Yeah...So Robin~ This lake a is beautiful isn't it?"

"Indeed, It would be quite romantic for a couple." Sumia blushed at Robin's words, she turned her head so Robin couldn't see her.

"Yeah...It would be quite romantic." Sumia scooted closer to Robin, she laid her head on him, which Robin surprisingly didn't move.

"...I have been thinking, the woman I think is Morgan's mother...I think I will find her soon..." Sumia face heated up but she didn't move her head.

"Really?"

"Indeed, I just have a strange feeling that there might be a woman or two who has feelings for me...Although weather the woman I love or not, loves me is in question."

"You...Love somebody?"

"Well I think I do...Before I died the first time, I kept having dreams of a certain woman...But whenever I woke up I couldn't remember who she was...I just hoped whoever she was, I will be able to find her someday."

"Well...I think you will...She could be closer than you think~" Sumia lifted her head and looked at Robin, who looked back at her."

"Heh, she just might be." Robin and Sumia kept looking at each other, The breeze was cool, the sun was half-hidden by the trees, the frogs in the pond could be heard. All the while Sumia and Robin's gaze didn't break. " _Well...This is overly romantic...A great strategist always has a plan, and if that plan is to find Morgan's mother by giving everyone a chance...so be it..._ "

" _His eyes are so enticing, I can feel my heart going pitter patter...I still wonder If I'm dreaming...But If I am,please nobody wake me up."_ Sumia closed her eyes and started leaning onto Robin, who could feel his own heart speeding up(He had technically never kissed a girl back.) He closed his eyes as well and decided just to pray to Naga. The two started closing in on each other, until finally under the half-shown sun, there lips met.

Sumia wrapped her arms around Robin, who did the same with her(Although he was still questioning himself, as to whether he should be doing this...though it did feel right to him.) The two lips finally unlocked revealing a very red Sumia and Robin. Sumia quickly got up and raced back over to her Pegasus.

"Sumia?"

"I-I'm Sorry Robin! I just remembered I have to meet with Cordelia to train the new recruits!"

"When Can I see you again?"

"Tonight...Meet me in the stable!"

"Alright..." Sumia quickly rode off on her pegasus,all the time she felt like she was on top of the world. Robin just stood there thinking to himself. " _Hm...I can't deny I have some feelings for Sumia, I did kiss her. However, I still must not rule anybody else out...Oh shit! I'm supposed to go see Maribelle and ask her if she wants to practice common speech!_ "

Robin quickly ran out of the forest hoping Maribelle wouldn't be mad at him for asking at such a late time. However unknowing to Robin, a certain dark mage had followed him from Cupid's Tavern.

"My love...I'm not mad at you...I see now you need to examine your options...That is alright, because in the end you will find true happiness with the one who truly deserves you!"

* * *

 ** _A/N:I have noticed these are much shorter than I would have liked, Which I apologize for. I will try my absolute best to have the next chapter eclipse at-least 3,000 words. Which I gladly take suggestions for Maribelle's "Sessions"._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:Hey guys welcome to another chapter of "The Grandmaster Returns" and 50 FOLLOWERS! WOO! Thank you all so much! It means a lot, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as Robin decides to see if Maribelle wants to continue their lessons from 4 years ago.**_

* * *

Robin pulled his hood over as he walked down the streets, it was now midday so people were busy running around gathering food for their evening meal while the kids were playing with wooden swords pretending to be the Shepherds. Robin was able to avoid most of the crowd by going through the alleyways but there were still a few civilians who were able to catch up to him and ask for his autograph and the ladies for some reason asked for hugs.

Robin was surprised at how fast news of his return had spread, he guessed it was because of many of the maids and shepherds seeing him when Chrom chased him in the castle. Robin finally made it out of main street and arrived in front Maribelle's mansion. Robin was able to find out where her new mansion was, as after the war she had moved out of her current estate due to problems with her father.

Robin walked up to the guards at the gates to request entry. "Good day gentleman, I request an audience with lady Maribelle."

The guards looked at Robin and started a cold gaze into him, Robin just stayed put ignoring the guards cold stare. Finally one of them spoke up "What business do you have with milady?"

"I'm afraid I have some lessons to attend to with her, We were as siting each other in our lessons."

"Hmph…Milady does not have any lessons with anybody today, I'm afraid your lies to see milady has fallen flat."

"I must admit, It has been awhile since we had lessons together. I was just hoping she would like to resume where we left off a time ago."

"You are not worthy of Milady presence if you cannot keep your promise or lessons to her, now out of our sights before we take your head for trespassing."

"Hm…I expected such a response, very well then, good day gentleman." Robin turned to the side to leave but looked at the gate and wall surrounding the castle. He saw there were guards placed all over the wall, he continued walking and studying the wall and noticed there was a area under a tree and had a huge shade over it.

Robin started walking towards the direction of the shaded wall and took out his elwind tome, he slowly walked the street until he got to where it cut off. Robin then used the elwind tome to shoot a gust of wind at the guards making them fall backwards. Robin used the distraction to run onto the grass and into the shaded area.

Robin pressed his body against the wall, he bent down into the bushes and thanks to the shade was invisible to the guards above him. Robin shot a gust of wind up causing the guards to fall backwards, Robin then used the bricks sticking out of the wall to climb up the wall. He was able to jump between the guards who were still recovering from the wind shot and landed in the bushes on the other side of the wall.

The Bushes and shade were still able to cover him on the other side of the wall, Robin was able to get a good look at the courtyard and saw a fountain in the middle, with servants everywhere. Some were tending to the garden, some were tending to the animals and some were gathering fresh water to wash Maribelle's clothing.

Robin saw in the stable there was a lone servant tending to the horses, Robin was able to use the bushes and the trees to hide as he made his way over to the stable. Once he had made his way in, he made his way over to the servant, Robin tapped her on the shoulder causing her to look behind her and gasp when she saw Robin.

"Shhh…I'm not going to hurt you."

"Your…Your…!"

"Don't worry, I just need to know if there is a way to Maribelle's room. I'm a old friend of hers, and unfortunately the guards wouldn't let me in, so I had to improvise."

"Yes…Yes I know! Everybody here knows you! You're the legendary Grandmaster of the shepherds, Lady Maribelle has pictures of you all over the estate!"

"Is that so? Well I wouldn't call myself legendary, but that is beside the point. Do you know how I can get up there without being noticed?"

"Um…Yes! Go out the back of the stable, there are some vines on the side of the estate. They can get you halfway there, just go in through the windows and make your way to the top, that is where Milady room is."

"Hm…alright I thank you, and do not worry If I am caught I will not mention our conversation." Robin quickly ran past the maid and out the back of the barn, the maid put her hands over her heart as a small bush was on her face "Wow…Lady Maribelle wasn't kidding…He is…perfect."

* * *

Robin saw the vines the maid told him about and quickly started climbing them, he had to stay as far away from the windows as possible. He had to hurry though, he was in clear view if anybody decided to look up. Robin finally made it to the window and opened it and entered.

Robin looked around the hall and saw that it was empty, if what the maid said was true, then Maribelle's room was on the top floor. Robin quietly walked down the hall until he heard someone approaching, Robin quickly hid behind the curtains of the nearest window, he peeked out and saw it was a maid pushing a cart of laundry, she was accompanied by a maid carrying some food. Robin could barely hear their conversation but could make it out.

"So did you hear? Apparently Grandmaster Robin is back from the dead!"

"Yeah I heard, although I don't believe it. It's just some rumor I'm sure someone heard at the local tavern…Besides you wanna hear real news, Cupids tavern was burnt down a few hours ago!"

"Yeah the others told me about it, I hope the culprit is caught…Oh! I forgot I have to pick up the food from the guest room, apparently there were some rats in there because of some food scraps."

"Alright well I have to bring these clothes up to Lady Maribelle's room, I'll talk to you later Sandy." Robin's ears perked when he heard that laundry cart was being bring up Maribelle's room, as soon as the maid carrying the food entered another room, Robin pulled an apple out from his cloak, he aimed at one of the portraits on the side and threw it.

The apple hit dead on causing the portrait to fall, the impact shocked the Maid who went over to hang it back up, Robin took the opportunity to run and jump into the clothing cart, he used all the clothes to cover himself up. "A apple…? Now why was there a apple by the fallen portrait?…Oh well I suppose."

The maid started pushing the cart back up to Maribelle's room, she stopped a few times wondering why it seemed heavier but proceeded anyway.

* * *

Robin stayed silent in the cart as the maid pushed it up to Maribelle's room, Robin finally heard a door open and the cart stopped. He could hear muffled voices, he could recognize Maribelle's voice, so he figured her and the maid were talking. Finally the maid left at Maribelle's request, it was silent for a few minutes until Maribelle spoke again.

"I saw you in the courtyard…I know you're in there…" Robin sighed as he moved the clothes out of the way and stood up and jumped out of the cart, Maribelle had a huge smile on her crimson face as Robin dusted his cloak off.

"I apologize for two things, I apologize for having to break into your estate and I apologize for the incident at the castle, I would have returned the hug but I needed to talk to Chrom…I hope you understand."

"It's alright I overreacted…It's also alright that you made your way here…I'll be sure to tell the guards to allow you in next time… _Maybe next time though…You will be a resident here…with me…"_

"Well I should give my reasoning for being here, We never finished our lessons together, So I thought maybe you would like to resume them?" Maribelle couldn't help but smile, Robin just got back from the dead and one of the first things he does is find out if something he was assisting her with, and vice versa, would like to be continued. Maribelle gave a small laugh as she spoke.

"Hehe, Well you have been away for four years, I must apologize but I must test you first and make sure you are still worthy of being taught the ways of the noble."

"Haha, very well." Robin leaned up against Maribelle's wall and gave Maribelle a sly smile causing her to swoon on the inside.

"Um…Yes well…First a question that even the highest of nobles struggle with…Alright then, I have just received a one month old mouse, this kind of mouse can give birth after two months and gives birth to a total of twelve. This kind of mouse lives for a total of one year, After two years, how many mice do I have? Now You can have up to one hint, But I must warn you even high nobles struggle with this."

"Hehe, one hint? Very well, how many mice did you receive at first?"

"Just one, very well there is you-" Maribelle was cut off when Robin closed his eyes and gave a small laugh.

"Haha, then you have zero."

"Huh…? How…?"

"Haha well, one mouse alone can not give birth by itself, and if the kind of mouse dies after one year then In two years you will have a total of zero mice." Maribelle just looked at Robin with a wide mouth, he just solved a riddle that took her weeks to figure out, in fact many nobles took months to figure it out. Yet, Robin figured it out with one hint in exactly thirty seconds.

"Well… _Um…I knew Robin was smart but…wow…_ "

"Haha, in any case I presume we can resume from four years ago?"

"Um yes lets begin with… _Wait I know!_ Let's begin with what intimidate noble couples do together…"

"Hm…Alright, maybe after this I can show you what the common people, as you put them, do together haha."

"Um…Yes well, first please sit down beside me and put your arm around my shoulder…" Robin nodded as he sat down beside Maribelle on the bed and positioned his arm around Maribelle who couldn't help but grow red when he did.

"Alright now, first I will lay my head on you shoulder like so…now take my hand and intertwine it with yours…" Robin used his free hand to intertwine his fingers with Maribelle's causing her to go crimson and even made Robin get a little red as well.

"Alright then, now um…this is how intimidate nobles couples sit together…Um next, we should…Work on noble couples walk together." Maribelle lifted her head, and got up from the bed and away from Robin's comfort(Much to her dismay) she extended her hand, which Robin took. "Alright, now pull me close and keep your arm around my waist and um…use your free hand to again intertwine with my hand."

Robin did as Maribelle said and pulled Maribelle close and intertwined their hands, Maribelle then led Robin in walking back and forth. After a few minutes she laid her head on Robin, causing a small blush on Robins face. Finally after Robin had the full rhythm down and a few minutes of more practicing Maribelle spoke up.

"Um, Now let's practice our Noble couples dance together…Now place both arms around my waist and I'll place my arms around your neck…" Robin again nodded and did as Maribelle said "Now we have no music but…just follow my steps…"

Though Robin was quite horrible at first(Not like Maribelle cared) he eventually got the timing down with Maribelle's feet and started dancing with her. The two stayed locked in their dance and eyes locked, finally Maribelle laid her head on Robin's chest, who in turn laid his chin on the top of Maribelle's head. The two continued to dance until Maribelle took her head off robin's chest and looked at him.

"Now um…We should practice-" Maribelle was interrupted when Robin took his finger and placed it over her lips, she turned a crimson red when she felt his finger against her lips.

"How about we practice…How Noble couples kiss..?" Maribelle and Robin both turned a deep crimson red as soon as the words left Robin's mouth. She stared at Robin who gave a shy and sly smile at Maribelle, she finally had a smile creep onto her face as she locked eyes with him.

"…Yes…Good ideal…" Robin and Maribelle both closed their eyes and they inched closer, they got closer to the point where they could feel each other breaths on the others lips, right when they were about to kiss….

"Lady Maribelle! You have a -…Oh! My Apologies!" A maid rushed in to Maribelle's room to inform her a visitor, and instantly clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she just interrupted.

Maribelle eyes shot open and she stared daggers at the now frightened maid. "Yes…What is it?"

"You…You have a visitor…It's…It's Prince Chrom!" Maribelle has a look of confusion on her face when she heard it was Chrom, she hesitantly let go of Robin and stared at the maid.

"Very well…I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes…Milady…" The maid ran out of the room, frightened for her job.

"Be easy on her Maribelle, if I was a servant I would be in a rush to tell me lord that the prince was present."

"Yes…You're right…Um…Would you like to accompany me?"

"Hm…I must decline, Chrom isn't pleased with me right now.."

'May i ask why?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later…I'll see you later…Milady." Robin smiled as placed his hand on Maribelle's check lifted her face up and kissed her, Maribelle's eyes went wide but she soon melted into it. Robin quickly ended the kiss, and made his way to Maribelle's window "Better hurry Maribelle, don't want to keep his highness waiting."

Maribelle laughed at Robin's sarcasm, Robin gave a small grin as he jumped out the window and used his elwind tome to glide to the ground. Maribelle felt her lips, and she could feel her heart about to jump out of her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:60 Followers! OMG! I can't thank you guys enough for all the support and everything you have given me! I hope I continue to improve to entertain you all!**_

* * *

Robin gently floated to the ground, he used his elwind tome to leave Maribelle's grounds and land in the nearby forest. Robin dusted off his cloak as he looked at his surroundings, judging by what the area looked like, he concluded he was about thirty minutes away from the capital.

Robin decided to head back the way he came so he could reach the main road, he noticed that the forest was looking very healthy. The trees were very green, the grass looked very good and the animals seemed to be doing good. Robin smiled at the sight, it was nice to know that the environment was doing good.

Robin continued walking until he heard something in the distance, the sound was loud enough to be heard so Robin concluded that it was bigger than most of the animals here. But it was also running at a fast speed, meaning more than likely it wasn't a bear that he heard. He could hear it was getting closer and at a very dangerous speed.

Robin quickly used his elwind tome to shoot himself up onto a nearby tree branch so he could see more of the surrounding area. Robin looked over at the speed of the sound and saw a raccoon with a berry running from a very large bunny…

Robin sighed as he recognized the large animal to be Panne, and from the looks of things, she was chasing down the raccoon. Robin sat down on the branch and smiled, it was a welcoming sight to see one of his long time friends. After about another minute, Panne caught the creature she was chasing and stole the berry that was in it's mouth. She soon dropped the creature as it scurried back into the woods.

Robin gave a small laugh which caused Panne to look up at him, she quickly reverted from her beast form and smiled up at Robin.

"I thought I smelt a familiar smell." Panne looked up at Robin who smiled back and jumped down from the branch he was sitting on.

"It's good to see you Panne, it's been a while."

"Far too long Robin, life with the Man-spawn has gotten quite boring without you around."

"Haha Well I'm glad to be back, how is Yarne doing?"

"My offspring is doing fine, but alas like most of the female man-spawn, I do not know who my mate is still."

"I see, and like the others, Yarne does not remember who his father is or if he had any siblings does he?"

"Atlas he does not, it's like that with every offspring, they do not remember their father or any siblings until their parents finally mate. With of course, the only exceptions being you and Chrom."

"Hm…It's a mystery that needs to be solved, I wish you luck, as I am searching for who Morgan's mother is…" Panne looked away to conceal a blush that encroached on her face when Robin spoke the words about Morgan.

"I…see…Well, whichever Man-spawn mates with you, will be a extremely lucky female." Panne blushed deepened which caused Robin to let out a small chuckle when he saw it.

"I thank you…Although any man who mates with you will be extremely lucky as well." Panne looked at Robin and heard the honesty and sincerity in his voice which made her heart jump.

"Yes well…I must continue with my hunting…Will you accompany me Robin?" Robins smiled at Panne causing her to look away with her crimson face.

"Haha, I would be honored." Panne looked back at Robin and nodded, she changed into her beast form and allowed Robin to climb up on her as Panne resumed her hunting.

* * *

Panne ran at breakneck speed through the forest, all the while Robin held onto her fur coat so not to fall off. Along the way Robin thoughts were swirling in his head, he started to feel a little guilty because he had been spending all his time since he got back with the others, and not with Morgan. He decided after he got done hunting with Panne he would go and play with Morgan, and later in the night he would keep his promise and visit with Sumia in the stable.

Panne finally stopped and allowed Robin to get off, while she changed from her beast form. Robin was confused as to why Panne had stopped her hunting, but that thought quickly left his mind when he saw the sight before him. Robin was standing in front of a large lake that seemed to stretch for miles, there were plenty of flowers and fruits growing around and there was a cliff off to the side that had a waterfall.

Robin was amazed by the sight, he hadn't seen something this beautiful since he first discovered Morgan. Panne let out a small chuckle when she saw Robin's face.

"Amazing isn't it? This is what nature is truly capable…Something the man-spawn will never be able to create themselves." Robin quickly changed his expression from shocked to amazement as a smile crossed his lips.

"I can agree with that…This is something only nature itself could create."

"I'm glad you agree…Then again, you were always smarter than the rest of the man spawn hehe." Panne gave a small chuckle which Robin returned, this was truly a amazing sight.

"I'm kinda surprised I have never been here before, back before I vanished I would always take walks in the forest, and I never discovered this place."

"Nay, do not be surprised, this place is fairly well hidden, even the most adventurous of man-spawn could not discover this…I am also ashamed to admit I only discovered this place because Yarne showed me it."

"Hee…Well you have a smart and generous kid." Panne just nodded as she looked at the sight, she always loved looking at this but seeing it Robin…She couldn't imagine a more amazing thing in the world..

"He..Always told me one thing…"

"Hm? What would that be?" Panne could be seen growing red as she looked at Robin, who just smiled back her, making her even redder."

"He said…To show his father this…When I think I have found him…" Panne was now a deep crimson red and Robin could also be seen growing a deep shade of red.

"I…I see…Well um…Have you showed him this place yet…I mean Yarnes father of course…?"

"I think…I have now…" Panne smiled at Robin who was red but gave a sincere smile back at her.

"I…see, well that's um good…He is a very lucky man to have someone amazing as you." Panne was now a boiling red, but she didn't care, just hearing Robin say that made her feel all special and amazing. She looked back out on the water before speaking again.

"Their is some amazing fruit on the other side of this river if you like to try some."

"Really now? I would love to try some." Panne nodded as she just walked along the path not turning into her beast form, Robin followed by her side as they quietly enjoyed the scenery. Robin finally decided to speak up.

"How long of a walk is it?"

"Hm…I usually run as fast as I can in my beast form and that takes around fifteen minutes…So I suppose around forty-five minutes if you don't mind walking."

"No I don't mind, I love seeing this beautiful scenery with you." Panne smiled as they kept walking, just letting nature flow it's natural course all around them,

"I have never really seen this part of this forest this much, usually I don't have time to admire it."

"I suppose you are always running through here, although with your heightened sense, I suppose you could still detect a lot of things."

"Nay, Many things still elude me, but that is the beauty of this place. No matter how hard any species tries to admire this place, something will still elude them."

"Indeed, It would take me years to fully discover everything here, and even then so many new species will have emerged to the point where it would take me even more years to discover them."

"Well, you do have that bubbling energetic daughter, I'm sure with her help your endeavors will be more successful."

"Hee…Morgan would love to come here, Maybe someday I can come here with her…and my entire family…"

"Well…It's entirely possible you have already visited this place…with your wife…"

"Hm? I don't how that is possible considering yo-" Robin cut himself off as he realized what Panne meant, he looked over at her and noticed she had stopped a few paces back and was now looking at the ground with a crimson red face. "Panne? Are you alright?"

Robin ran over to her to make sure she was ok, she quickly looked up at him with a red face, a huge smile and a few tear drops in her eyes "Yes…I have never felt better."

Robin used his hand to wipe the tears out of Panne eyes, her smile just got bigger as Robin did this. Once he brought his sleeve down he locked with her and smiled. "Well, If you ever need anything just ask."

Panne nodded before wrapping Robin in a hug, which he returned. "The reason I said that Robin is because…because…"

Panne didn't say any more words before locking lips with Robin, causing the man to fall backwards and grow a deep red. He eventually returned the kiss though as he wrapped his arms around her. Robin and Panne eventually unlocked with both breathing heavily, Robin smirked at Panne who gave a smile back. Robin sat up with Panne, the two smiled before heading back, they didn't get to the fruits, but with the sun there would be no time.

" _Man, This makes three girls now...Who else is going to confess their love for me, like really..."_

* * *

Morgan was leaving the strategy hint with the largest smile ever on her face, as she was heading back she was thinking of things her and her father could do together, as she was heading back she saw her best friend walking towards her.

"Hey Cynthia, what's up?"

* * *

A/N: _**Apologies for this being the shortest chapter so far, but with school and life it's getting harder to write longer chapters. But still, thanks for reading and see yall later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:Wow…Almost 80 followers, I am truly amazed and also truly blessed to have such amazing fans as you guys! I'm glad you enjoy this and I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always be sure to leave a suggestion or request in your review or PM me and I will include it in the story(Sometimes later than others because of pacing and the such.)**_

* * *

Robin exited the forest as Panne wished him farewell before going off to hunt for her dinner with Yarne tonight(Although not without giving Robin a long and drawn out hug). Robin walked onto the streets as the sun was getting close to sundown, meaning that his meeting with Sumia would be drawing near soon, which also meant he was missing time with Morgan.

Robin pulled his hood as he walked along the streets, he noticed that most of the pedestrians had gone home and the only people out were just the merchants who were closing up shop for the day. Robin felt a light breeze blow up against him, he just smiled as he enjoyed the day and how amazing it was be to be back home.

As he continued to walk down the road he saw a small child was sitting against the wall holding her knees against her chest. Robin noted that she had rag clothes on and had a hat next to her collecting coins, he felt a surge of sadness in him as he walked over to her. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a bag of coins and opened it.

The girl heard his footsteps approaching and looked up with semi-red eyes, she was startled to see Robin of all people walking to her, but was able to hide her shock in her face. Robin smiled as he bent down on one knee in front of her, he smiled at her which she returned. Robin pulled out a bag of coins reaching in as if he was going to give her some.

"Hey their, long day today?" The girl nodded at Robin before placing her head on top of her knees "Well do you have any money for food?"

The girl looked down at her hat before looking back at Robin "No mister…I only have enough to buy a blanket for tonight."

Robin felt a surge of pain in his heart, he couldn't imagine what this girl had been through and also hated himself for not managing the funds good enough to where every citizen had a place to eat and sleep. He gave a sad smile to the girl "I see…Hm, a good meal tonight would cost around thirty-five coins…and a hotel room for the week is fifty coins…I might have enough for you."

Robin smiled as he counted through the coins before closing his eyes and laughing before dropping the entire bag into the hat, the girl looked surprised before picking the bag up and looking through the bag. Her eyes widened as she didn't even count half the bag and already the total topped well past the thousand mark. She looked at the bag before looking at Robin "But…But mister! This is all your money!"

Robin laughed before placing the hand on the girl's shoulder "It's alright, money means nothing to me."

The girl looked back at the bag before tearing up and jumping up and hugging Robin, who just laughed and returned the hug. "Th-Thank you mister!"

Robin just nodded and laughed "Anytime, there is a great inn just a few blocks from here, I'm sure all that should last you for a year…or two, haha."

The girl nodded before picking up her stuff and headed towards the Inn, finally once Robin was out of earshot the snow white hair girl with streaks of blond whispered "…Thanks father…."

* * *

Robin entered into the royal castle courtyard, while he was a bit worried Chrom might try something he was relieved to hear the guards tell him that Chrom was out discussing 'political' matters (Robin was convinced Chrom was trying to set up the first ever public execution for him.)

Robin continued walking until he found the tents laid out over on the side, it seemed many of the war tents had been taken down which was a good sign. Robin noticed that other than the medical tent and the strategy tent the only tent there was the weapons tent which confused Robin but understood why it was still their when Vaike came out sparring with Stalh.

Robin laughed as he continued walking over to the strategy tent to meet with Morgan, once he made his way over to it he was surprised to see the tent was empty. He proceeded to enter before noticing a small note on the table.

Dear Father

I'm at the training grounds right now, see you there!

-Morgan

Robin laughed as he put the note down as he was about to leave, however he was tackled from behind causing him to crash onto the strategy maps. Robin wondered who in the world had just tackled him until he heard a voice that had blood and anger in it.

"FOOLISH ROBIN, YOU HAVE RETURNED FOR YOUR DOOM!" Robin recognized the voice as Noire, Tharja's daughter. Robin gave a little laugh as he reached up and snatched the medallion of of Noire's neck causing her to revert out of her state and immediately jump off of Robin with a deep red blush. "Oh oh um…I'm so sorry Robin!"

Robin lifted himself up off the maps and dusted his cloak off(He was going have to wash this thing at this point) before he turned and smiled at Noire "It's no problem Noire, I know how you with your medallion can be."

Noire blushed out of embarrassment because of her stupid medallion "Yes well…I heard you came back from Lucina…She has gone on and on about you all day."

"Well I guess after seeing her fathers best friend after so long it would cause some excitement, It seems pretty much all the shepherds know that I have returned now…Although other than Chrom the only people to greet me are the females."

" _Does that really surprise you Robin? You perfect man you…_ Yes…well…I guess the girls just have more questions than the boys."

"Indeed, most of the males care more about fighting than anything, I could walk in on a training session and they would say like long time no see, and then give me a wooden sword and start haha." Robin rolled up the maps that he had knocked down and started humming a small tune to himself as he did.

Noire noticed Robin rolling the maps up and felt guilty as it was her fault that the maps were knocked everywhere, she swallowed before walking over and started helping Robin pick up the maps scattered everywhere.

As Noire was picking up the maps she looked over at Robin and noticed some subtle changes in his four year absence, first his hair seemed more smoother and his chin seemed more defined. His muscles seemed to be in even better shape and his eyes were still as enchanting as always, in fact he seemed even younger and better looking!

Noire blushed when she caught herself staring at him and looked away, she started picking up some maps right next to Robin and in the midst she didn't notice Robin hand was right next to hers. She finally noticed when her hand accidentally intertwined with Robins.

Noire face turned a deep shade of crimson red as she looked at her hand, she wanted to move her hand but Robin's hand felt like that of a angel. Robin on the other hand just let out a small chuckle at Noire, but he had to admit Noire's hand felt extremely soft, it didn't feel like one of a daughter of a dark mage(Not that he knew how the daughters of dark mage hands felt).

Noire looked up at Robin who just smiled at her, causing Noire to swoon on the inside, Robin took his free hand and placed it on Noire's shoulder causing her to shudder from his touch. He then took his hand away from Noire's hand and moved her hair out of her face, revealing her eyes.

Robin locked eyes with her and he had to admit, she did look quite cute, Noire on the other hand thought she was about to panic and everything, but she didn't have her medallion…and she felt extremely calm with Robin. Finally Robin took his hand off of Noire's shoulder and ruffled her hair, before laughing.

"Haha, it's always nice to just have a laugh at everything. Picking up maps shouldn't be some stress enduring sequence, don't you agree mon ami?" Robin winked at Noire who just gave a slow nod. Robin went back to picking up the remaining few maps, to which Noire eventually started doing as well.

Once all the maps had been picked up Robin stretched popping his back some, he had to admit that took a little longer than expected but he should still be able to meet up Morgan and hang out with her before meeting with Sumia.

Robin said his goodbye and thank you to Noire but before he could leave she spoke up "Wait Robin!"

Robin was caught off guard as Noire usually never screamed unless she had her medallion, but he smiled back at her before speaking "Yes Noire?"

"Oh um….You still have my medallion." Noire was thankful she had a excuse, because she honestly didn't have any reason for hollowing his name.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry." Robin smiled as he walked over to Noire pulling out the medallion from his pocket, as he placed it back in her hand she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

Robin laughed as he returned the hug, as he was about to let go however she moved her hands up to his face and looked into his eyes "Um…Noire what are yo- HMPH!"

Robin was stunned as Noire pulled him into a kiss, she pulled back before smiling and took off from the tent leaving a confused Robin behind "Uh…Right…"

Robin shook his head as he headed out to head to the training field.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:Wow, it's been a while! I apologize for the wait for this chapter but I had to deal with life as well as that stupid writer's block! I hope you all don't try to execute me like Chrom is trying to do to Robin! Anyway I hope you all enjoy and of course suggestions and request are welcomed!_**

Robin shielded his eyes as he walked out of the tent, the sun was setting and the dark crimson from it was amazing to look at, but also a bit bright as well. Robin pulled his hood over his eyes to shield them as proceeded forward. The courtyard was mostly quiet, although as he got near the Training Grounds he could hear wooden swords hitting and his small bundle of joy laughing.

Robin smiled at the sound, no matter what, Morgan made his day a thousand times better every time words came from her mouth, he was truly blessed to have her. Robin entered from the left sides of the training grounds and saw four figures, Morgan and Cynthia were fighting in the middle of everyone while it seemed Lissa and Cordelia were sitting on the side talking.

Robin froze for a minute looking around to make sure that Chrom wasn't nearby, as he didn't want a repeat of earlier when he had lunch with Lissa. Once Robin assumed the coast was clear he walked just on the outskirts of the grounds so he could reach Lissa and Cordelia.

Lissa and Cordelia were sitting down enjoying the sun as it was setting, while each made small talk with one another it seemed their conversations always went back to Robin one way or another. It eventually got the point where the girls decided to only talk about Robin which peaked the interest of Cynthia and made Morgan giggle that her father was a hot commodity with the ladies, although she made sure Cynthia continue to spar with her.

Robin eventually made his way over to the two ladies, which to his surprise they seemed so deep into their conversation that they didn't even notice him. Robin chuckled as he got right beside them and listened in on their chat.

"So Lissa, I heard you went on a date with Robin today…"

"Huh? We-Well I wouldn't call it a date per say, ju-just a welcome back sort of thing haha!" Lissa turned a boiling red when Cordelia mentioned this, Robin had to admit she looked quite cute when she was embarrassed.

"If you say so, I heard that the place you went to got burned down though…I heard Tharja was there so maybe I shouldn't be too surprised.'

"Yeah…Thankfully um…Chrom saved me! Yeah, like Robin was in the restroom and Chrom saved me from the fire! That's it!"

"Really now? I heard you tried to kiss Robin and that's when Chrom interviened."

"Um…We-Well…" Lissa was burning a bright red now which Robin thought was the cutest thing ever, he finally decided to save Lissa from embarrassment by speaking up.

"Oh I wouldn't say he intervened, more like he had a grudge against the poor table he was sitting at." Both girls jumped and both grew a heavy blush when they saw Robin was standing beside them leaning against the wall they were sitting at with a sly smile on his face.

Lissa panicked inside, she really hoped Robin didn't hear any of that conversation, especially about her leaning in to kiss him! "Oh um…Robin! It's um…It's nice to see you again!"

Robin just did a small nod "Indeed, it's nice to see you to Cordelia, haven't seen you since Chrom ran me out of the pegasus stable."

Cordelia used her hair to hide her blush and looked away "Um…Yes that's quite right…What brings you here darling!?"

Robin gave her a curious look "Darling?"

Cordelia's entire face was redder than her hair now and she hid her face on Lissa shoulder who was still blushing furiously as well "Well it's just um…"

Cordelia couldn't finish her sentence which made Robin laugh "Haha I jest, I'm just here to see Morgan, which actually if you would excuse me."

Robin pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards Morgan and Cynthia, while Cordelia and Lissa looked on with admiration in their eyes..

* * *

Morgan and Cynthia continued to train with wooden swords in the center of the training grounds neither noticing that Robin had made his way there. Robin slowed his walk a bit to look at the two girls training styles, Morgan seemed to have gotten quicker on her feet and also was aiming better while Cynthia wasn't being as aggressive and was also aiming better.

Robin made a mental note of this in case any fighting would be needed, Robin then continued his walk eventually getting the two girls attention when he coughed into his hand "I hope I'm not interrupting your training."

Robin gave a small chuckle as Morgan shook her head and ran and gave her father a huge hug, Robin returned it, even if he was quickly losing breath from her grip. Cynthia on the other hand stood there mesmerized at Robin, he had been gone for four years yet somehow he seemed to look more handsome and even younger!

Cynthia knew her face was flushed so she quickly looked to the side to shield it, Morgan let go of her father and looked at her best friend and was amused at how shy she was acting. "Hey Cynthia, you don't have to look all shy and the such, you know who father is!"

Cynthia grew even redder from Morgan's remark but used her hair to hide it, "Um…Yes, it's just um…."

Morgan saw Cynthia was blushing and a mischievous grin grew on her face "What? does the Pega-Pony Princess finally think she found her prince?"

Cynthia entire face turned red as a tomato as she screamed at Morgan "What! No! I mean…No! It's not that…It's um…"

Morgan couldn't help but laugh at her best friend "Wahahaha! Aw, it's ok Cynthia! At Least I know my mom is also my best friend!"

Cynthia covered her mouth and looked away even more embarrassed, small tears were forming as she was wishing Morgan would stop "No it's…um…."

Morgan continued to laugh, Robin on the other hand had grown a stern look on his face. While he didn't mind Morgan playing around with the other kids, he knew their was a line between playful teasing and outright mean-spiritedness, and judging by some of the tears in Cynthia eyes he knew Morgan had crossed a line "Morgan! Knock it off!"

Morgan stopped laughing and looked at her father and immediately shrank down "Um…Father what di-"

"Do you not see the tears in Cynthia's eyes!? You know the difference between teasing and embarrassment!"

Morgan shrank down even more, back before Robin vanished he didn't snap at her much, but when he did, it always hit her deep. "I'm sorry father…"

"Don't be a apologizing to me, apologize to her." Morgan nodded before slowly walking over to Cynthia and wrapping her friend in a hug.

"I'm…I'm sorry Cynthia…I didn't know my teasing was hurting your feelings…"

Cynthia wiped the tears from her eyes and wrapped Morgan in a hug as well "It's ok…You didn't hurt my feelings…" Cynthia got right up to Morgan's ear and whispered "I just hate being embarrassed in front of a man I love."

Morgan's mood instantly went chipper again as she squealed, causing Cynthia to once again get red. Robin's stern expression left his face as it seemed the two girls had quickly made up, he let a small smile grace his lips as he walked up to the two of them.

"I'm glad to see you guys quickly put this behind you…Hey Cynthia come here." Cynthia grew extremely red at hearing this and slowly walked up to Robin, Morgan mini-squealed in the background as robin bent down some to meet her at eye level. "To make up for my daughter's behavior, around lunch tomorrow would you honor me with a meal?"

Cynthia had to hold in a squeal that was about to escape her mouth as she looked to Morgan who gave her a thumbs up and was jumping up and down "Oh um…Alright…How about Cupid's Tavern!?"

"Oh um…It's kinda of um…repairs…How about at Frederick's meat store? I love me some bear meat!"

While Cynthia hated bear meat herself, she wasn't going to let a opportunity with Robin escape her "Ok…sure…"

Robin gave a nod as he straightened himself out "Then it's settled then, tomorrow at lunch we dine on bear meat!" Robin looked at the sunset and took notice of the time "Well, Morgan and Cynthia I have to go meet someone right now, I'll talk to you two later."

Robin waved good bye to the two as they went to grab their weapons, as they grabbed the wooden swords Morgan spoke up "So…When can I start calling you mother?"

Cynthia grew red again and screamed "Morgan!"

* * *

Robin made his way over to Cordelia and Lissa and waved to them goodbye, the duo gave small waves as they stared at Robin the entire time he was in their sight. The two immediately had a new reason to love Robin, the way he immediately got onto Morgan and made sure she made up for her mistake was something they both knew would help their children so much.

They had to admit, whenever Robin had his stern expression on he looked downright intimidating…But that also made him more attractive, they both sighed as spoke at the same time "He is soooo perfect!"

* * *

Robin walked through the castle grounds until he saw the stable coming into view, the moon was slowly starting to come up and the darkness looked quite beautiful. Robin tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was no longer in limbo, and instead was back in his world where he could reunite with Morgan and hopefully find her mother.

Robin eventually reached the stable and slowly opened the door, it was empty which was to be expected as the nightly pegasus guards were already out. Robin strolled over to a hay bale and sat down on top of it, he wondered what he could possibly say to Sumia at this moment as he imagined it would be quite awkward at first, he finally decided some small talk would lighten the mood up before talking about their shared kiss.

Finally Robin could hear the door open and he looked over to see Sumia walking in, she looked over and and smiled at Robin "Ah Robin...I'm...I'm glad you came~...Um...So..."

"I met up with Cynthia, she seems to be doing well." Sumia looked surprised that Robin met up with Cynthia, but if everything went as she wanted it to...Then it would be some good father-daughter bonding...

"O-Oh yes she has grown up quite a bit, she makes me proud to be her mother!" Robin gave a small nod as he slowly walked over to Sumia.

"Indeed, she was practicing with Morgan...I told her I would take her out to lunch tomorrow to make up for Morgan's teasing on her." Sumia gave a small smile to herself, it looked like Robin would be a excellent father.

"Oh I'm glad...You better not serve her bear meat though!" Robin and Sumia shared a small laugh before looking into each other's eyes "Oh um...I'm sorry about kissing you out of nowhere earlier..."

"Hey no worries, it was a strategy worth using, given the circumstances." Sumia blushed s she looked away "Besides, I'm sure I would had kissed you anyway if you didn't kiss me haha."

Sumia turnedd a deep crimson and looked away, she didn't notice that Robin had came up to her until he wrapped his arms around her "Wh-What are you doing Robin!?"

"Sumia I have been thinking, and I have to admit I do like you...But I need you to realize that until I am absolutely sure who Morgan's mother is, and who the woman I love is, I can't promise you anything."

Sumia just gave a slow nod to Robin before looking away "Well...I won't lie...I do love you Robin~"

Now it was Robin's turn to grow a light pink, earning a giggle from Sumia, he just gave a small chuckle "Haha well...Like I said I do like you, weather I love you or not...Is something that time will tell..."

Sumia just nodded before nuzzling her face onto Robin's chest "I want to let you know...I waited for four years for you to come back...I'm ok with waiting a little extra time."

"Even another four years?" Sumia removed her head and gave a death glare to Robin who just laughed "I jest, If anything hopefully I can find all my answers soon...Maybe doing this will make that go faster."

Robin lifted up Sumia's chin and locked his lips with hers, she was surprised at first but eventually melted into the kiss, the two stayed locked for quite some time battling for control with their tongues until they both had to eventually come up for air "Robin~...?"

"Haha, well...If anything that was sure of a hell better than working on strategies before bed." The duo shared a laugh before locking eyes again "Well...I should go make sure Morgan is in bed...I'll um...Talk to you later..."

"Yeah...same here..." Sumia and Robin parted with both glancing back at the other, finally Robin made his way into the castle(Quite surprised Chrom wasn't there to kill him.) He made his way to Morgan's room and was quite pleased to see her already asleep in bed, he sighed as he made his to his room, his first day back was quite interesting indeed.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Ylisse_

The soft breeze blew through the air as no sounds could be heard...Until finally a twig could be heard being broke. A young woman in a Grandmaster cloak was walking through the field, until she eventually could see Ylisse Castletown, she sighed before speaking to herself "Ah...It feels good to be home, now I have to go give Chrom a piece of my mind for making go into those stupid out realms!"

 _ **A/N:Well I hope this made up for the wait! Hopefully the next one is out by Christmas! See you guys then :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:Happy New Years everyone and a very late Merry Christmas! I hope you all enjoy the new year and what it has in store! I made a New Year's Resolution to try to update at least twice a month, hopefully that can come true! Anyway I appreciate the support as this story has now cracked over 100 followers! Which is amazing! Thank you guys so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always suggestions are welcomed :)**_

* * *

The wind blew quietly as the night had fast approached, the moon was high above in the sky and all was quiet. The only sound that could be heard were the soft footsteps of a woman walking through the fields into town. She pulled her hood ever as she entered the town as the breeze began to pick up.

As the young woman walked through the town, she could see a few of the townspeople were still out, while most of them were bartenders and the drunken, she saw that a few young people were still out. She sighed a happy sigh knowing that the war was over and peace had returned, although she still had a bone to pick with Chrom. She returns after four years and the first thing Chrom does is send her to the out realms! Some best friend he is…

The woman continued to walk and decided to stop at one of the local taverns to get a drink, she went in the direction of Cupids Tavern but was horrified to see that the place was burnt down and had been blocked off by the guards. She looked around and spotted one of the town watch and decided to ask him what happened.

"Excuse me sir!" The woman ran over to the town watchmen who looked over and gave a bow.

"Ah Sir Robin how can I he-…Oh, I am terribly sorry milady, I mistook you for someone else."

The woman looked confused for a minute, usually the town watchmen would know who she is. "Erm…It's alright, may I inquire what happened to the local tavern here?"

"Hm…I do not know the full details, but apparently some kind of hex was cast on it that sent it ablaze…We don't have any suspects, although Prince Chrom is already gathering the funds to rebuild it."

"I see…Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

"Anytime milady." The woman turned and walked away from the burnt tavern, she was quite relieved that Chrom was already funding the repair, although she was surprised that the man finally made a rational decision without her input.

The woman continued to walk trying to find a open tavern, along the way she ran straight into the sweet thief himself, Gaius, causing both to almost to fall over.

"Oh…Sorry about that bubbles didn't see you there."

"Oh um, it's alright Gaius." Gaius heard the feminine voice and immediately grew confused, he looked under the woman's hood and saw that indeed there was a woman under it.

"Oh…Sorry Milady, I mistook you for someone else…Your cloak made me think you were Bubbles."

"Huh? What do you mean Gaius?"

"Your cloak is the same worn by the Grandmaster Robin, or bubbles as I like to refer to him as."

" _What is Gaius talking about?!_ Uh…I'm sorry what did you say the Grandmaster's name was?"

"Huh? You haven't heard of him? That's surprising considering you're a woman…His name is Robin, he recently returned from a four year disappearance."

" _What in the world? Robin? Considering I'm a woman? HIM?!_ Uh…Surely you're pulling my leg right Gaius?… I mean you do remember me right?"

"Hm…Nope can't say I can…Where did we first meet?"

"Uh…When the castle was invaded and you joined our ranks?"

"Huh you were there? Well sorry to break it to you miss but I don't remember you."

This was ridiculous, what did Gaius mean he didn't remember her?! She had met up with everyone personally after her return! Not to mention Gaius told her about his prison life! Also who was this Robin he was talking about?

"Hey there miss, while I apologize for not remembering you as you clearly remember me, mind telling me your name?"

"…Reflet…Ring any bells?"

"Hm…Nope can't say it does, my apologies miss."

The woman, now known as Reflet, was having enough of this stupid joke. She rolled her eyes and just pushed by Gaius quickly walking down the street, leaving a confused Gaius behind.

"Well I shouldn't put too much thought into her, she might just be a old girl I romanced...Or bought candy off of."

* * *

Reflet continued to quickly walk down the streets, she couldn't believe Gaius would pull a joke stupid enough that not even Vaike would do it. After walking for a while she calmed down and figured he was just doing it to tease her since right when she got back she was sent to the OutRealms, she made a note to apologize later and share a laugh with him.

Reflet eventually made her way to the castle gate, when she arrived the guards were about to question her but stopped when they saw her cloak. They did a small bow and opened the gate, she gave a small bow to them as she walked inside.

As she walked the guards on patrol gave small waves and bows to her as she walked which she returned, keeping her hood up all the way. Eventually she made her way into the castle and climbed the stairs up to the floor with Robin's room on it.

She walked down the long hall passing the occasional guard, finally when she reached Robin's room she pulled her key out to unlock it but to her surprise it was already unlocked! She was puzzled as she for sure thought she had locked it but dismissed it and went in. She was relieved to see the room was exactly how she left it, although she was surprised and intrigued to see there was now rat nest on one of her tables.

She pulled off her cloak and went to hang it up only to see that a cloak was already hanging up, and not just any cloak but the Grandmaster Cloak itself! Reflet was confused as she stared at the cloak, hers was one of a kind so there should be no way that another one exist!

At that same time she heard a snore causing her to jump, when she looked over at the bed she noticed that somebody was in her bed already asleep! She wondered who this person was so she made her way over, when she got close enough she saw that this person had snow white hairs like hers and seemed to wear the same undergarments as her…Which caused some distress that this person had gone through her garments.

When she looked at the person's face it revealed him to be a young male, she had to admit, he looked rather attractive. Despite that though, this person had somehow broken into this room, had gone through her clothes and was now sleeping in here as well! She thought on what to do before finally deciding that waking the person and confronting them would be the best course, after all he didn't look dangerous, and it's possible he's just somebody who recently joined and got the rooms messed up.

She gently shook the man causing him to awake, he yawned and stretched his arms before looking up at the woman, causing him to shoot straight up when he saw her. Reflet took a step back when he did so they didn't knock heads, when the man was straight up and looking at her, she gave a small bow.

"Greetings sir, my name is Reflet and I was wondering if I may inquire about your name and position?"

* * *

Robin's POV

Robin was enjoying a nice sleep when all of a sudden he was awoken by someone shaking him, when he opened his eyes and looked around he noticed a young woman was standing over him. He immediately shot up after not recognizing her and stared at the woman. She gave a small bow to him before addressing herself as Reflet and asking about his name and position.

Robin took a minute to process that this woman had entered his room and awoken him, yet she didn't seem to realize who he was. It took Robin a minute to process her question however before answering. "Um…Greetings Reflet…My name is Robin, I'm a tactician."

Reflet gave a small bow and smile before speaking "Ah, it is nice to meet you Robin. It's also nice to know your a tactician, I finally have somebody to talk about strategies with."

Robin took another minute to process what she said before thinking to himself and figured that she was a new recruit who was simply assigned to share a room with him since they were both tacticians, Robin gave a mental laugh before forming a small smile. "Ah um yes…Same here, It's nice to know I have somebody who can relate with my line of work as well."

Reflet let a small smile cross her face "Indeed, I'm sure talking about strategies with you will be a lot more fun than talking with Chrom or, dare I say, Vaike about strategies."

The pair shared a laugh before Robin spoke again " _She's already met Vaike? May Naga help her…_ Haha yes I think your chances of success with Vaike are exactly zero percent."

Reflet let a giggle escape, which Robin thought was really cute, before speaking "Yeah hehe I agree, although I don't think Chrom would be much much higher."

The duo again shared a laugh, Robin eventually locked eyes with Reflet causing both to turn away and blush "Erm…Yes well, I agree as well…Although it is quite late, perhaps we can continue our conversation in the morning?"

Reflet nodded before speaking up "I agree…Erm although, I hate to say that you are currently sleeping in my bed."

Robin gave a puzzled look before deciding that Chrom had actually assigned her to her own room, and she just got it mixed up with his "Haha, I'm afraid you're mistaken, this is my room you must have gotten it mixed up with yours."

Reflet gave a small pouting face before speaking "Um…No this is my room, I think I would remember after all the years I have spent here."

Robin stared at Reflet and tried to process what she had said, what did she mean all the years she had spent here? Wasn't she a new recruit? "I'm sorry I don't understand, aren't you a new recruit?"

It was Reflets turn to give a puzzle look at Robin "Um…No, aren't you?"

Robin was extremely confused, until he finally took notice of Reflets cloak, it was his Grandmaster cloak! Although when he looked over he saw his was still hanging up, he also took notice of her hair and how it looked exactly like his. Robin put two and two together and came up with a insane conclusion "No…I'm not…Reflet may I ask your position?"

"Hm…? I'm the Grandmaster of the shepherds! Thats why I'm asking why your in my room."

"I see…I thought you might say that…" Robin got up out of the bed and lit the lateen beside it, he then walked over to his desk and wrote down all the information he had about Reflet before turning back to her. "Tell me Reflet…On your way to the castle, did anybody seem off"

Reflet gave a puzzled look before thinking "Well…I ran into Gaius and at first it wasn't anything strange, he referred to me by my nickname and such, but after I spoke he acted he had never met me before in his life!"

"I see…May I also ask and confirm that you are indeed the daughter of Validar?"

Reflet looked at Robin shocked, only the shepherds knew that, and she doubted a newbie would be told that straight off the bat. "Y-Yes…How did you…!"

Robin just nodded before jolting it down, he finally looked Reflet straight in the eyes "Reflet…What I am about to say will seem crazy but… You are not in your world right now."

* * *

Reflet 's POV

Reflet just looked at Robin in confusion, here she was in her own room and this stranger was telling her that she wasn't even in her own world!? Reflet just gave him a dumbfounded look before speaking "Oh really now? Where is your proof for this?"

"It's simple, first of all you mentioned how Gaius didn't even recognize you despite calling you by your nickname of 'Bubbles' am I correct?"

"Well yes…But wait, how did you know what he calls me? I never mentioned that!"

"You are correct, yet I knew it even though you never mentioned it. Secondly you said you are the daughter of Validar, something you were surprised about since no commoner should know about that as well correct?"

"Yes… _What is he getting at_?"

"Also have you noticed the similarities between the both of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are both tacticians, we have the same snow white hair that nobody else has as it is native plegian, we both know Gaius would refer to you as Bubbles, we share the same Grandmaster cloak, even though their should only be one in existence. Our undergarments are also the same and finally if I am correct about all this, your left glove should be exactly half a inch longer than your right one."

Reflet just stared at Robin in shock, while this man could surely be plegian himself which would explain the hair, and he could of heard about the nickname from Gaius himself. It seems unlikely he would know that she was the daughter of Validar and also impossible to know about her left glove size. "How…What…Who are you!?"

Robin looked her straight in the eyes and gave a small smile "My name is Robin, Grandmaster of the Shepherds and only living child of Validar!"

Reflet mouth slightly dropped when Robin said this, she looked for any signs that he was lying but their were none, he was telling…the truth? "What but…how is that possible? Their can't be another me…or rather a male me!"

"Hm…I must admit it is rather strange, but not impossible. I presume you have been traveling the out realms yes?"

"Thats…correct…"

"I thought so…It seems possible that you have indeed arrived back in Ylisse, however you have arrived in a alternate one compared to yours. One that has a male alternative of you, me, which would explain why Gaius would mistake you at first and why we share so many similarities."

Reflet just stared at Robin before closing her eyes and thinking, while the ideal was wild…It certainly was a possibility "Yes…I suppose that would seem like a rather logical choice given the circumstances…But if that's the case what can I do? Anna said the Outrealms have to be closed off for a while because with so many people traveling it was disrupting the flow, and it has to correct itself first. I can't just stay here if this isn't my universe."

Robin closed his eyes and thought for a minute before speaking "Maybe you can, I'm best friends with Chrom so I'm sure he would let me take a 'apprentice' in."

"Hm…You mean I should pose as your assistance?"

"Just in public of course, I still have my old tactician's cloak so you could wear that in public, it should fit you perfectly."

"Well…Alright, I don't see any problem with that."

"Good, the only problem is trying to talk to Chrom, he is slightly displeased with me at the moment but hopefully he will be cooled off by tomorrow and if I am to mention you I'm sure he wouldn't have a scene."

"Hehe, it seems Chrom is the same over here. Well that's alright and all, but what about sleeping quarters tonight? It's not like I can just go to the guest room…"

"You may use my bed, I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll then head over to the guest room and sleep."

"Hm…Alright, it would still be weird for you to be sleeping in there but I don't think anybody would say anything."

"Alright, I'll see when the sun comes up Reflet."

"Alright Robin…See you later." Robin grabbed his cloak and headed out the door. Reflet took hers off and folded it before sliding it under the bed, she then went to the closet and pulled out the old tactician's cloak since she knew where it was obviously. She hung the old cloak on the rack and then laid down in the bed, her eyes slowly drifted off to the realms of dreams.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for not really any romance in this one, I just thought Reflet deserved her own introduction chapter and have her own role assigned. Expect a new Chapter in a week or two, see you guys then!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:Here it is...The Legendary chapter 10! Yeah we are finally in the double digits in terms of chapter numbers, now we shoot for the famous triple digit right?(If I ever get to chapter 100...Holy hell) Anyway I have been taking writing classes and trying to improve my quality of writing, I hope you all enjoy and as always reviews are appreciated :)**_

* * *

The wind blew gently as Robin walked outside to the castle grounds, the night sky gazed down at him as he walked softly into the garden. Robin stopped in his tracks when he was in the middle of the garden and closed his eyes, the reality was just then truly setting in, he really was still alive.

Robin thought about how his first day played out, it started with him breaking into Chroms room, to him being kissed by Lucina, to being chased by Chrom, to meeting up with several women in the army, to finally meeting his female alternate self.

Robin sighed, it would seem that many events still awaited him, and while he wished it wasn't true, it's possible many dangers awaited as well. Robin dismissed the thought and opened his eyes, the garden was quite amazing to look at under the moonlight and it was also the perfect place to just relax.

Robin walked over to a nearby bench that was in the garden and took a seat, the wind continued to blow against his face, continuing pushing his white hair into it. Robin sat alone in silence for several minutes, he was starting to doze off when a voice interrupted him.

"Can't sleep?" Robin looked over to see Chrom looking at him with an apologetic smile, Robin smirked and motioned for Chrom to join him. Chrom nodded before walking over and sitting beside Robin on the bench, for a long while the two sat in silence, eventually Chrom was able to work up the courage to speak "I um...Want to apologize for earlier...I kinda overreacted…"

Robin kept his smirk as he leaned back and closed his eyes "You had your reasons, I would act in a similar manner if I saw my daughter kiss one of the males around here…"

Chrom just nodded his head, but kept his apologetic look "Yeah…"

"But...Chrom….We have to accept that our daughters are not only from the future, but they are also at an age where they can make their own decision. It would be childish if either of us tried to hurt or worse, kill the young man that courts them."

Chrom looked away and sighed, he knew what Robin said was true, he also knew he had indeed acted childish in the whole situation "Yeah...I agree…"

"Of course It would make things easier if said man was to confront us before courting our daughters, especially if say I were to court Lucina or Kjelle, I would most certainly confront you about it before doing so."

Chrom nodded his head, but had to ask the question that was nagging him "I….Agree...But why did Lucina kiss you this morning?"

Robin shrugged before opening his eyes to stare at the sky "Who knows? Perhaps it was instinct after seeing someone who had been gone for so long, perhaps it was because I was like a uncle to her in the future or…" Robin took a deep breath before speaking "...Perhaps she has developed romantic feelings for me…"

Chrom flinched but didn't say anything after Robin had spoke, he hung his head low as he kept thinking about everything, he ran his hand through his hair before sitting up and leaning back just like Robin "...Robin...If their is any man I would love for Lucina to be with...It would be you… It's just...I'm scared of losing her...Like I did Emm…"

Robin nodded before speaking "I understand...But you have to realize that you can't keep a constant watch over her forever...Especially since you still have her present self to watch over, along with Kjelle's baby self."

Chrom nodded before answering "I know...Robin...If you and Lucina ever do become a couple…" Chrom looked over at Robin and smiled "You have my blessing…"

Robin smiled back Chrom "Well...I do admit...I have always wanted to call you father." Chrom playfully punched Robin and the two sat in silence for a while longer. As the night went on, Robin figured this would be the perfect time tl Chrom about his new 'Apprentice'. "...Chrom, there is something I would wish to confirm with you."

Chrom gave a questioning look to Robin but shook his head "What is it?"

Robin took a deep breath and sighed "In my first day back...An unexpected event occurred and because of said event I am now sharing my room with a young woman."

Chrom went wide eyed and coughed into his hand taken back from what Robin said "I...I see...Um Robin I'm sorry I never had to deal with being in a relationship other than marriage outside of war um...I think Gaius can help though."

Robin just shook his head "I don't mean that, I mean I am having to share my room with this female...Because I have taken her in as my apprentice."

Chrom looked at Robin questioningly, he was quite shocked to hear Robin had a apprentice of all things. "A apprentice? I thought you were already training Morgan?"

"In the years I was gone her tactical knowledge is sufficient enough to lead a army, no...I am merely talking about a successor of sorts to me...One that can lend Morgan a hand, as our numbers grow, having more than one tactician is not a bad ideal."

Chrom thought about it for a minute and had to agree with Robin, having more than one mind devise strategies would not be a bad ideal. "Hm...Alright, I presume you are asking if it is alright for you to have one. Well I'm not going to say no, I mean all of your ideals so far have worked out in the end for us."

"Hmph...Well almost...Me being gone for four years was never part of any plan I ever devised…" While Robins tone was jokingly, Chrom could see the pain on Robins face as he had said it, he couldn't imagine what losing four years of your life could do to you.

"Ye-Yeah...That is true…" Chrom and Robin didn't speak another word for quite sometime, finally with the sun creeping up on the horizon Chrom patted Robin's leg "Well my friend, I should go get little Luce before she wakes up, I'll see you later, also I'm going to meet up with your apprentice later if it's alright."

Robin just did a small nod, Chrom nodded back as he pushed himself up and walked towards the castle. Robin stayed on the bench looking up at the now brightening sky, the servants would be coming out soon to work and the shepherds would be gathering to have breakfast together soon.

"I should go get breakfast soon, eating with everybody is something I haven't had the luxury of doing in quite some time."

Robin sighed as he closed his eyes again on the bench, he was honestly too comfortable to get up and it would still be about another hour before they even started cooking breakfast. As Robin stayed on the bench, he heard little footsteps approach from behind, he kept his eyes closed but continued to listen.

Eventually the footsteps stopped right behind him, for a moment there was silence afterwards, but eventually a tiny voice spoke up. "Mister, why are sitting in our garden?"

Robin opened his eyes and turned his head to see that Luce, Lucina's present self, had appeared behind him. She was still in her sleepwear and had a stuffed doll of her father in her hand. Robin gave a heartwarming smile before answering "I'm sorry for my intrusion into your garden milady, I was simply enjoying the beauty of it all."

Luce giggled at being called milady and smiled at him "Um...It's ok, I saw you sitting with daddy from my window...I just didn't know who you were."

"Ah I see, fair enough. I suppose you would be confused at seeing someone as strange as me sitting in your garden, especially since you have no ideal who I am. Although you could have asked your father who I was."

Luce thought for a moment before sticking her tongue out and smiling "Well...I forgot to do that!"

"Of course my apologies." Robin closed his eyes and smiled, he was enjoying this little chat with the small princess.

"Oh it's okay! Daddy says friends are allowed to be here! So If you're daddy's friend, then you're my friend to! Yay! I have a new friend!" The little princess gave a huge smile at the prospect of meeting someone new to call her friend.

"You are quite energetic...Alright, If I'm your friend then I guess that means I get to play with you right?"

The little princess nodded her head up and down while she started to jump up and down at the prospect "Yep! But I can't today, My friend Morgan is playing with me today!"

Robin chuckled at hearing that, of course Morgan, with her energetic nature, would make a play date with little Luce "Ah I see, well I'm glad to hear that Morgan is playing with you, it makes me proud."

Luce gave a curious look at Robin, why would Morgan playing with her make Robin proud? "Mister, why are your proud that I'm playing with my friend Morgan?"

"Well...Morgan is my daughter, so I'm just happy she's making friends of her own."

Luce blinked a couple of times before putting two and two together, if this stranger was Morgan's father then did that mean? "Mister, is your name Robin?"

Robin gave a chuckle before giving a slight nod "Yes, that's correct."

Luce's face lit up and she increased her jumping speed "Oh! I know you! We learned about you in our class, everybody says how awesome you!"

"Well I don't know about that, but I do know that they should be talking about your father more than me, after all is our mighty leader after all."

Luce giggled at her father being called mighty leader, as she was laughing though she suddenly remembered something "Oh! I forgot daddy wanted me to see him this morning! I'm sorry mister Robin, I'll play with you later, bye!"

Luce waved goodbye as she ran towards the castle, Chrom doll in hand. Robin gave a small chuckle as he watched the small girl run away, he wondered if Morgan would be like that whenever she is born...Of course, that required finding her mother first. Robin thought about how his search could take a long time, but he knew when the right person came he would know it. As Robin was lost in thought again, he didn't hear someone come beside him.

"You're too modest." Robin jumped when his thinking was interrupted but eased down when he saw it was Lucina, her future self, beside him.

"Ah...Lucina, please take a seat." Lucina nodded before planting herself beside Robin, Robin could see a small blush teasing her face but he chose to ignore it.

"Th-Thank you...Um, I saw you talking to my younger self, It seems she has already made you her friend."

"Indeed, your younger self is indeed energetic, she reminds me of you in a way." Lucina looked away shyly while Robin gave a small smile "Although, I'm curious, what did you mean I'm too modest?"

"Well it is what it is, you're too modest, with you saying how father should be the only one they should be teaching and not you, I mean I agree father needs to be taught about to the young ones, but you are just as important as him."

Robin shook his head and sighed "No...I'm not even close, I don't run a country like he does, I don't make all kind of important decisions like he does...Besides I'm not a native of here, you know that."

Lucina shook her head at Robin and glared at him "Where you are from doesn't matter! You're a hero to this country! If it wasn't for you we might have, no we wouldn't have ever defeated the Fell Dragon Grima!"

"Your glare is so cold, I might get a chil." Robin gave a dry laugh to his joke as Lucina, who didn't have the greatest sense of humor, immediately dropped it in fear of actually making Robin sick "Haha...I'm only kidding, my strategies did play a big part yes, but it was our combined efforts that was able to stop Grima."

Lucina was about to snap back but knew Robins words were true, she lowered her head and looked at the ground, leave it to Robin to leave her speechless "Yes that's true...But you still played a big part in everything! You did...sacrifice yourself…"

"Although I did come back, even if it was four years later…Guess I owe you four birthday presents huh?" Robin again gave a dry laugh to his joke, Lucina on the other hand balled up her fist and hit Robin as hard as she could "Ow...Sorry, I was never good at jokes…"

Lucina glared at Robin again this time with tears in her eyes "You were being selfish in doing that! Did you even think about Morgan!? For four years she had no parents, and the bad thing is she could have been with her mother and not even know it because of your stupid sacrifice!"

Robin closed his eyes and took a deep sigh "It should be noted...That it was either that, or everyone dying...I would rather die than you all."

Lucina continued to glare at Robin but lowered it when Robin kept his eyes close "I'm sure there was another way, if only you would have thought it more! You are a damn tactician!"

"Ha...True, but sometimes the best strategies, are the ones that hurt the most." Robin opened his eyes and placed a hand on Lucina "I know that me leaving hurt...But please try to remember I did it out of love for everyone...Even you."

Lucina grew a crimson red and turned away when Robin spoke "Yeah whatever…"

Robin chuckled "Just remember, I speak the truth." Robin pushed himself off the bench and turned to walk to the castle but spoke once more before he left "Oh, I should tell you Chrom gave me his blessing if I wish to court you, figure you would want to know."

Lucina choked on her own spit when Robin said that and immediately turned to look at him, as he walked away she placed her hands over her chest and let a small smile cross her face.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:That moment when you look at your story and realize that it has surpassed 120 followers O_o, seriously that is amazing and I have to thank everyone of you! Last chapter didn't have much in terms of romance but for this story to flow I figure I reestablish Chrom's and Robin's friendship(for now) and also have some Robin and Lucina time. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always thank you guys for reading!**_

* * *

Chrom walked through the hallways of the castle lost in thought, he was trying to comprehend the fact that Robin and his daughter could potentially get together one day, along with the fact he actually gave Robin his blessing! Now of course he didn't regret doing that, it was just the fact by doing so Chrom finally accepted the fact Lucina was a grown woman and could make her own decisions in life.

Chrom stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes, he smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek, accepting something was never easy, but what pain he had was replaced by the happiness of knowing he still had two beautiful young daughters in Luce and Kjelly(The new name him and Sully had decided to give the younger Kjelle) to go along with his two older ones.

As Chrom was lost in thought, he didn't hear the footsteps that were fast approaching and failed to move as Owain ran straight into him, causing both me to fall to the ground. Owain looked over at his uncle and gave a sheepish smile "Ah…Sorry uncle, I failed to see you as my sword hand was leading me to the way of destiny!"

Chrom looked over at Owain and gave a deep sigh, of course Owain would be the one person to fail to notice him "It's alright Owain, just watch where you're going next time."

"Of course Uncle, but when my sword hand is leading me to destiny it is hard to stop myself! As I am afraid to say that nothing can stop it!"

Chrom gave a confused look at Owain as he again mentioned something about destiny and his sword hand "Owain, what in the god's name name are you talking about?"

"Why uncle, I am talking about my sword hand is leading me to my destination, my destiny, as my mother has bestowed upon me a very important task, one that no ordinary man can accomplish! As I must brace the halls of the hallway and defy the will of the great tactician and enter his chambers to deliver the great scroll of destiny!"

Chrom looked dumbfounded at Owain as he kept going on and on about something, Chrom just sighed as he reached over and grabbed Owains shoulder "Owain…English…"

"Why Uncle, I am speaking the upmost of the english destiny!" Chrom glared at Owain who grew white before speaking again "Er…That is to just say I am delivering a letter to sir Robin, addressed by my mother."

Chrom was relieved to get a answer that made sense, although now that one problem was fixed, another had arose "What kind of letter is she making you deliver?"

"That…I cannot say uncle, as when I brought up the very same question, she turned redder than the blood of my enemies and started to spouse nonsense, it was like she was possessed by the fell dragon itself!"

Chrom tapped his hand to his chin, he didn't know why such a simple question would cause Lissa to act that way but he was going to find out. "Interesting…Owain let me deliver the letter, and you can head over to breakfast."

"But Uncle, It is my destiny to-" Owain stopped when Chrom's glare deepened while looking at him "Er that is…To say…Yes sir."

Owain handed the letter over to Chrom before excusing himself to breakfast, Chrom looked at the front and back of the letter and noted that it was in standard lettering, although the one thing that caught his eye was the kiss mark on the front made by someone, presumably Lissa. Chrom grew even more confused by the mark and opened the letter to read it.

 _My Dear Robin_

 _It is a brand new day and with everyday presents opportunity_

 _I would like to use this new opportunity to have some tea with you_

 _Our last alone time was interrupted by my idiot brother but that won't happen this time_

 _Meet me near lake Naga later, I'll be wearing my new lipstick!_

 _I hope I can test it out on you…_

 _-Love`Lissa_

Now Chrom wasn't the smartest person in the world, but even he could tell what of letter this was…It was obviously just Lissa asking Robin to hang out with her and tell her if he likes her new lipstick! Chrom smiled as he knew Lissa and Robin had been friends for a while, he didn't know why Lissa would blush at something like that, but none the less he smiled all the way as he walked to Robin's room.

When Chrom reached Robin's room he was a little bit surprised to see it was locked since Robin was currently out, but it didn't matter as he took out the master key and unlocked it. He strolled along inside and made his way to Robins desk, although once he got to the desk he was shocked to see that some rats had made a home on top of it.

Realizing that putting the letter on the desk would mean Robin would never receive it in one piece, he turned around to put the letter on the bed when he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him from it.

* * *

Reflet tossed and turned as she tried to sleep in Robin's bed, it wasn't the surrounding area that made her uncomfortable it was just the fact that technically she wasn't in her room anymore. She was still having a hard time trying to process the fact that she was no longer in her own world, but a alternate one with her male counterpart.

Eventually Reflet sat up in the bed and just sighed, she looked out the window and saw that it was still dark outside, she stretched before getting up and strolling over to the window. She looked up at the stars and smiled as she saw them, they were exactly like the ones in her world, perhaps even though she was in a different world, she still saw the same stars?

Reflet just laughed at her thinking before turning around to head back to the bed when a sound behind her made her stop, she heard soft small footsteps on the outside of the window and was confused by them. She strolled back over to the window and opened it to look along the edges, in doing this she saw the source of the footsteps.

Sitting on the edge licking it's paw was a white cat with beautiful green eyes, the cat stopped when it saw Reflet and tilted its head at her. Reflet leaned her hand over to the cat and motioned for it to come to her, the cat was skeptical at first, but it eventually walked forward and was rewarded with Reflet scratching behind it's ears.

The cat purred as Reflet continued her jester before it came closer until it was right in front of her face, Reflet smiled as she picked the cat up and brought it inside. Reflet held the cat close as she sat down on the bed petting the small creature while it just purred in her arms "You're quite cute, if Robin allows it I think I'll keep you…You know what? Even he doesn't approve I'll keep you, this is technically my room too."

The cat purred as if it understood and rubbed it's head against Reflet who just gave a soft chuckle in response "Hm…I'll think I'll call you Freddy, mostly because you remind me of both Frederick and a Teddy Bear!"

Reflet laughed as the cat purred again, as she was stroking the feline a thought suddenly occurred to her "Oh! You must be hungry Freddy, let me run down to the kitchen and grab you some food!"

Reflet picked Freddy up and placed him down on her bed, she then ran over to her door and left the room.

Reflet quietly walked down to the kitchen on the main floor, everybody still seemed like they were asleep so she didn't have to worry about explaining to anyone who she currently was. She tiptoed into the kitchen and began searching through the cabinets.

Relet quietly went from cabinet to cabinet trying to find something a cat would enjoy, after searching the last cabinet she gave a defeated sigh before remembering that she could at least get him some water.

She pulled out a small bowl and laid it on the counter, she then decided to check the bottom cabinets, while she was expecting the same result she was pleasantly surprised to find a bag of carrots, surely cats like carrots?

Reflet reached in and grabbed the carrots but before she could stand back up with them, a voice from behind her stopped her "Stop right there thief!"

Reflet froze when she heard the voice behind her, she slowly stood up with her hands held up high, she slowly turned around to reveal Sumia was the one who had stopped her "Sumia…?"

"Quiet, I'll be the one asking the questions here, why are you stealing the royal carrots?" Sumia pointed her spear up at Reflet's throat and tried to look menacing.

Reflet knew that this Sumia had no memories or anything of her so she couldn't just tell her that she has lived here forever, she had to go along with the plan Robin had told her "I'm...I'm sorry lady Sumia, I'm new here and I'm afraid I don't know the rules all too well…"

Sumia looked at her skeptically, she kept her spear raised but softened her look "You're new? I don't remember hearing about any new recruits!"

"Yes I know Lady Sumia, I just got accepted last night by Lord Robin...I'm a tactician in training and he has taken me under his wing to teach me tactics!"

Sumia gave a confused look, she then gasped when she noticed that Refelt was wearing Robin's old robe, signifying that she indeed(To her anyway) was training under Robin. "That robe is Robin's old cloak...So you speak the truth?"

"Yes Lady Sumia, please excuse my intrusion." Reflet did a small bow which caused Sumia to blush with embarrassment.

"H-Hey you don't have to bow or anything, I'm the same as you, just a shepherd hee….I'm sorry for surprising you, I thought you were a thief for a moment…"

"It's alright, I understand, having to protect the inhabitants such as Prince Chrom and Lord Robin."

Sumia blushed at the mention of Robin's name and turned her head "Y-Yeah I agree, It would be horrible if Ro-...I mean if both of them were harmed!"

Sumia's blushing and word staggering did not go unnoticed by Reflet "Hm...It looks and sounds like you harbor some feelings towards Lord Robin."

Sumia grew even redder because of Refelts words "What!? No! It's nothing like that! Were just really good friends! Why would you even think that I love him!"

"I never said you loved him, I just say you harbor some kind of feelings towards him, not necessarily romantic feelings." Reflet gave a sly smile as Sumia continued to trip over her words.

"Well..What about you! I bet you're the same way with your feelings!"

"No not at all, our relationship is strictly business as student and teacher, nothing more, nothing less." Reflet gave a smile to Sumia who seemed at a loss for words.

"Uh well...Anyway that's not important right now!...I mean, um...May I ask your name?" Reflet did a small bow before replying.

"My name is Reflet Grand-...Eh, I mean tactician in training under lord Robin, it is nice to make your acquaintance." Reflet did one more bow again causing Sumia to turn red from embarrassment.

"H-Hey like I said there's no reason to bow, it's not like either of us are royalty...But it is nice to meet you Reflet! My name is Sumia, second if command of the pegasus knights!"

"Ah, so it is alright for me to bow, as you may not be royalty but you are still a higher position than me." Reflet did another bow, this time to just mess with Sumia, before bringing her head back up and laughing at Sumia's face.

"Hey you're just doing that to get on my nerves now!" Though Sumia tried to sound intimidating she couldn't help but laugh along "Hee...Well I guess I can let it slide this one time!...Oh, I never asked why you were getting carrots in the first place if you don't mind me asking."

"It's because I have found a little friend, and I was trying to find something to feed it. That is also why I have that bowl out because I was going to pour it some water as well."

"Oh well if we go out back there is fresh spring water we can use! I'm sure that could work!" Reflet nodded while she walked outside with Sumia "Hey if you don't mind me asking Reflet, where is your current room arrangements at?"

"Currently I am sharing with lord Robin, we figured since we are both tacticians it would benefit us to just currently share the same sleeping quarters." Sumia choked on her own spit when she heard this and stopped "Hm..? Sumia, are you alright?"

"Um...Yeah I'm fine, it's just that...You get to share a room with Robin!?" Sumia's face was a deep red at the thought of sharing something as private as a room with Robin.

"Yes, is that alright?"

"I mean sure it's alright but...How is it?"

"How...Is it?"

"Like how is it sharing a room? Does he sleep with his robe on? Does he sleep with his shirt on? Does he comb his hair before he lays down? Does he stretch before laying down, I would like to know these things if it's alright?"

Reflet couldn't help but laugh at Sumia's antics, it looks like she did indeed harbor romantic feelings for the tactician. "While I can't answer these questions currently, you could always just ask him yourself, I mean you did say you don't harbor romantic feelings for him."

Sumia looked down at the ground before mumbling "You're mean, you know that?"

Reflet gave another laugh, when she looked up from laughing she was surprised to see who they had run into "Oh, good morning Robin, enjoy your walk?"

Sumia kept her head down "Yeah yeah, play it up like Robin is rea-" Sumia looked up for a minute and panicked "ROBIN?!"

Sumia turned beet red as it was indeed Robin the pair had run into, Robin smiled before speaking to the two "Ah, good morning you two, it's nice to see you two have met and are getting along."

Reflet nodded at Robin and smiled in return "Indeed, we were on our way to get some fresh spring water, care to join us?"

"Ah, I would love to but I'm going to go grab some breakfast first, I just had a lengthy discussion with Chrom and Lucina so I'm quite tired and hungry haha." Robin and Reflet shared a laugh while Sumia turned her head away as she was now red as a tomato "Are you alright Sumia? You seem a little red."

Sumia jumped at hearing Robin call her name and she looked back at him, and instantly felt weak in her knees when he eyes met his "Um…I'm fine, just um…Tired that's all been up all night patrolling!"

"Haha of course, I hope my conversation and meeting with you last night didn't interrupt your work."

"Oh no! That didn't get in my way at all! I'm just glad we kis-I mean talked! I'm glad we talked!"

Sumia turned her head while Robin coughed causing Reflet to get a sly grin "Well I'll let you two continue on your way to the spring, I'll see you at breakfast." Reflet waved goodbye to Robin as he walked away, she then started back on her way to the spring with Sumia.

The walk to the spring was much quieter after that, although he silence was eventually broken by Sumia "…Hey Reflet…"

"Yes Sumia?"

"Um…I want to be honest with you…I'm in love with Robin."

* * *

Robin walked inside the castle just in time to hear the breakfast bell ring, he smiled as he saw the chefs entering the kitchen to begin their work. Many of them stopped and stared at him with they saw him(Mostly the females) although got back to work when Robin motioned for them to.

Robin then entered into the dining room where the shepherds gathered to eat everyday, though many were living by themselves now, they still came to the castle in the morning to eat breakfast with everyone, Robin had found this out by reading a notice that was on the wall. Robin strolled over to where his old chair was and a smile crossed his face when he saw not only his name still on the chair, but the chair was chained down so no one else could use it.

Of course since the chair was chained down, he would have to wait for Chrom to come and unlock it but he didn't mind standing around and waiting. Robin eventually started walking around the table looking at all the seats, everybody seemed to still have the same old seats and some new ones were added for the new young ones like Luce.

Robin was so into admiring the chairs he didn't notice the footsteps behind him, it wasn't until he had reached the bottom of the table that the person who owned the footsteps spoke up "Um…Mister Robin?"

Robin snapped out of his admiration and turned around to see that little Luce had re-appeared this time wearing her clothes and holding a horse doll. "Ah Luce, how are you?"

"I'm good! I ran away from aunt Lissa because she wanted put a bib on me! But I'm a big girl now and don't need a bib!" Luce proudly puffed her chest out and acted all mighty, causing Robin to laugh.

"Haha I agree you are indeed a big girl, but is wearing a bib really a bad thing?" Luce gave a questioning look as he bent down in front of the small girl "What I mean is, it helps keeps your clothes clean, I mean I'm all grown up and I still drop food on me."

"But...I'm a big girl...I don't want to be the only one who can talk and have to wear a bib!" Robin nodded before placing his hand on Luce's shoulder.

"Well, You don't have to be. I'll wear one too if it makes you feel any better?"

Luce gave a hopeful look to Robin "Really Mr Robin?"

"Really." Robin smiled at Luce who gave a big smile back at him.

"Yay! Thank you Mr Robin! I...Actually don't want to lose my bib...It's just that I don't want to be made fun of for wearing a bib…"

"I understand, but If I'm wearing one too then they will have to mess with the both of us, and if they do that then they would be messing with the man who saved your father on countless occasions." Luce laughed at the thought of her father needing saving, she gave another big smile before hugging Robin and running back to where she came.

Robin smiled as he watched the small girl run off, he then pushed himself off of the ground and gave a knowing sigh,he hoped one day he would have a little Morgan running around. Robin began pacing again when another voice interrupted him "Excuse me sir Robin!"

Robin turned around to see the head chef running towards him "Ah, Monsieur Hector how may I be of assistance?"

"It's Exalter Chrom! We need him to approve a new recipe! Monsieur Robin can you please go find him for us?"

"Of course Monsieur Hector I shall be back as soon as I can!" Robin bowed to the head chef and made his way through the castle and to the stair case.

Once Robin was on the staircase he started thinking about where Chrom could be, Hm...Well Might as well check my room, he might have went to see Reflet, he wouldn't know she was with Sumia right now.

* * *

Chrom stared back at the green eyes that looked at him from across the room, Chrom gently stepped back as the eyes carefully followed his every movement. Chrom eventually bumped into the desk causing the rats to scamper out onto the top of it.

Chrom just leaned back as he kept his eyes locked with the green eyes "I know Robin got a new apprentice, but he didn't tell me he got a beast as well!"

Chrom grabbed Falchion and prepared himself for battle "Back you foul beast! I shall slay you and send you to sleep with the Fell Dragon myself!"

Chrom unsheathed Falchion and pointed it at the green eyed beast, despite the hostility from Chrom, the beast kept still and continued to eye Chrom's movements. Chrom slowly moved forward readying his blade.

Finally once he was up close to the beast, he spoke once more "Tell me you foul beast, can you speak the word of man!?"

The beast didn't say anything as it kept its eyes trained on Chrom, Chrom slowly extended his hand to see what the beast would do, after he got close enough, the beast hissed and slashed at Chrom's hand with it's paw causing blood to drain.

Chrom dropped Falchion as he held his hand, the beast meanwhile stayed put, proud of what it had just done. "Damn, this beast has poisoned me! I must hurry and get to Li-"

Before Chrom could finish his sentence, the doors to the room opened up with Robin strolling in "Huh Chrom? What are you…"

"Robin stayed back! I have been poisoned by the beast on the bed! Run and get Lissa! I might turn into the beast itself, if that happens I want you to strike me down!" Robin just gave a confused look at Chrom.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The beast on the bed has infected me! Hurry, I believe I can already feel the transformation coming!"

Robin looked at the bed and saw a white cat sitting on it, staring at the supposedly injured Chrom "Chrom...That's a cat…"

"I don't care what it is! It is dangerous, hurry and run before I turn into this 'cat' please Robin!" Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing, did Chrom not know what a cat was?

"Chrom...A cat isn't a beast, it's a common animal and a pet too many."

"Really now? Then how do you explain this bloody mark on my hand?"

"You must have scared it and it just retaliated, really Chrom you're smarter than that." Robin strolled over to the cat and picked it up.

"Robin! No!" Before Chrom could stop him Robin had picked the Cat Beast, although it wasn't attack him and he was...petting it" "Huh..?"

"Like I said Chrom, it's a pet to many, it's not a harmful animal. Didn't you learn about cats, or for that matter, ever seen a cat before?"

Chrom turned red from embarrassment before answering "I...Didn't really pay attention in class when it came to animals and...Pegasus and horses are really the only animals I have ever been around that haven't tried to kill me…"

"Well you don't have to worry, a cat isn't dangerous at all...Well, it might be dangerous to the rats that have made their home here, but I think I can protect them with a simple spell." Robin placed the cat back down on the bed before walking over to Chrom "Now come on, let's get your hand washed off and go on to breakfast."

Chrom agreed and headed out of the room, before Robin left though he placed a spell on the cat, getting rid of it's lust for Rats and Mice.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:It's been two..Three months since the last chapter?…Yep That New Year's Revolution is looking weaker by the day isn't it? I apologize greatly, I've had a lot of personal problems arise and I haven't gotten the time to write lately so I'm deeply sorry. I hope you all can forgive me.**_

 _ **Aside from that though the next few chapters I will be narrowing down Robin's potential partner to…Six! Why six? Because dammit if I include every potential option we will be here until chapter 200! *Ahem* Once the next few chapters are finished a poll will be opened on my profile page asking everyone who they want to see Robin end up with, sorry for the longer than usual Author's Note i hope you all enjoy!**_

—-

Robin looked out of his window observing the courtyard, he had returned to his room to grab something before going to breakfast but when he returned he was awestruck by the sunlight hitting across the courtyard's statues. It reminded him of what he had been missing the past few years.

Robin gave a deep sigh before looking back at his desk, he had come back to grab an old report that he wanted to look over when he noticed a note on his desk. Robin pushed the rats nest aside and picked the note up, after reading it he grew a tint of red before sighing and stuffing the note into his pocket.

Robin had come to accept the fact he had a wide range of suitors and admitted that if he was going to find Morgan's mother then he would have to narrow down his list of who he would go after…Of course that also meant finding someone he actually loved as well.

Robin was interrupted when a knock came at his door, Robin called for the visitor to come in and was surprised and a bit worried when Cordelia came in.

"Ah Cordelia…What can I do for you?" Robin felt his heartbeat speed up a little but he ignored it as the pegasus knight came in. "I hope nothing is wrong…"

"No…Nothing is wrong…I just wanted to talk to you…" Cordelia's face was as red as her hair which didn't go unnoticed by Robin.

"I-I see…Well make yourself at home!" Robin quickly made his bed up and patted for Cordelia to sit down, she obliged in which Robin took the time to move his desk back so she wouldn't notice the mess on it.

"Th-Thank you…Robin I wanted to talk relationship advice with you…" Robin heart speed up to the point where it felt like it was going to come out of his chest but again he ignored it. "I'm sure you know I don't harbor feelings for Chrom anymore…"

"Yes I figured after this long that would be the case…" Cordelia awkwardly shuffled beside Robin as he awkwardly twiddled his thumbs. "Cordelia…I have a guess on why you wanted to talk to me… But I will allow you to say your piece first."

Cordelia gave a sigh before scooting closer to Robin "Before you sacrificed yourself to kill Grima…I started to get over Chrom…I know I should have a long time ago but, I'm afraid It was difficult. It's hard to let go of your first love."

Robin sighed "I agree…"

Cordelia gave him a confused look "What…?"

"I agree that it's hard to let go of your first love…You see I had initially fallen in love with Nowi when we first found her…She was so carefree, so full of energy I just…I just loved that about her. Although when I began to try to court her I was beaten to the punch when she accepted Gregor's proposal to her and I remember drinking myself to sleep that night…The first and last time I have ever drunk."

Cordelia looked at Robin with sadness in her eyes, she reached over and grabbed Robin's hand "Robin…I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"It's fine, no one ever knew…I never told anyone not even Chrom…"

"Then why tell me?" Robin gave a sad smile and looked at Cordellia.

"Because you understand how it feels to lose your first love…" Cordelia grew wide eyed at Robin who looked over at his door and gave a sad laugh "It's funny, I've barely spoke to you since I've been back yet I told you something that has ate away at my heart since forever…Life's funny…"

Cordelia squeezed Robin's hand and put her other hand on Robin's back "…Do you remember how I was during Chroms wedding?"

Robin gave a laugh "How could I? That was the worst I have ever seen you before."

* * *

Flashback: Chrom's Wedding

The crowd cheered as Chrom and Sully kissed and made their marriage official, the band started playing as Chrom and Sully walked down with everyone telling them congratulations and wishing them the best.

Well almost everyone, while the crowd was cheering for Chrom, Cordelia was in the corner of the building with tissues in her hand and the top of her dress marked in stains from her makeup running down her face.

Almost everyone ignored her as they expected this type of reaction, that is almost everyone as after giving Chrom his wishes Robin walked over to Cordelia and sat beside her, to which she didn't make any kind of move. "Stay here any longer and you're going to miss the food the chefs have made."

Cordelia didn't say anything as she kept looking down at the ground pretty much ignoring Robin, despite this Robin didn't show any signs of being annoyed as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here use this, it looks like you're running out of tissues." Cordelia meekly looked up and gently took Robins handkerchief and sipping her eyes off "There, any better?"

Cordelia just shook her head as she continued to stare at the floor, Robin gave a sad smile as he placed his hand on Cordelia's shoulder in which she just gently jerked.

"I…Know this is hard for you, and it's true we all go through tough times…But we all have to look ahead at the bright future." Cordelia didn't say anything although she did look up to Robin "…Cordelia I know what I'm saying might not mean much, but I'm always here for you."

Robin began to get up but was stopped when Cordelia grabbed his arm "Please…Don't leave me alone…"

Robin gave a sad smile before sitting back down beside Cordelia and putting his arm around her, to which she didn't react. Robin gave a sigh before looking over and watching the crowd disperse into the dining hall.

"…Why?" Robin looked over to Cordelia who was now staring straight ahead with tears starting to form back in her eyes again "…How come he chose her instead of me…?"

Robin remained silent although he did pull Cordelia onto him in which she turned her head and started to cry on his shoulder. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes as Cordelia cried onto Robins cloak, finally she seemed to stop and was just sniffing but kept her face buried "Better?"

Cordelia looked up and nodded her head, Robin took the handkerchief and wiped Cordelia's tears and makeup away. He saw how the dress was stained and gave a frown "…What?"

"Your dress has stains on it…Here come with me." Robin stood up and offered his hand to Cordelia which she accepted, Robin led her to the back where he took a rag and some water and gently wiped Cordelia's dress off while she just looked at him.

It took a bit of time but Robin was able to clean Cordelia's dress up and even helped clean her face up and reapply her makeup. When they were all done, Cordelia was amazed at the work Robin just did "Robin…Thank you…"

"Don't mention it…" Robin walked beside Cordelia and offered his arm to her, Cordelia grew a little red before looking Robin in the eyes "Shall we milady?"

Cordelia caught her breath before just shaking her head, she linked arms with Robin and proceeded to the ballroom with everyone else, and if it wasn't for Chrom, her and Robin would been the most talked about people there.

* * *

Present Time

Cordelia was no longer sad at the memory, in fact it was one of her favorite memories she had, especially since Robin had come back "Hehe I remember all the looks we got, all the girls were jaw dropped and glaring at me while all the men seemed jealous of you."

"They were only jealous because I was with such a beautiful woman." Cordelia blushed at the compliment before laying her head on Robin's shoulder, which he didn't object to. "Honestly, if you are Morgan's mother…Then I get a great wife and Morgan gets a great sister."

Cordelia entire face turned red as she quickly looked into Robin's eyes, his gentle honest eyes, Cordelia got lost in them as she leaned forward before eventually locking lips with him. The two shared a kiss for what seemed like a eternity before breaking off "Robin…"

"Cordelia…As much as it pains me to say but I can't decide on a wife yet…Because my love life will end on a happy note for everyone…Not just for me."

Cordelia shook her head "I understand, but just realize that I love you…and I'll wait until the ends of the earth for you…"

"Thanks you…" Robin remembered that breakfast was still going on, and if he didn't get down there then Stalh and Vaike would eat everything. "We should get to breakfast…Unless we want to eat crumbs."

Cordelia gave a laugh before nodding "Yeah…Let's go….Together if that's alright?" Robin gave a gentle laugh before standing up and holding out his arm.

"Shall we milady?" Cordelia did nothing to hide her blush and smile before nodding and standing up and linking arms with Robin.

* * *

Everyone was eating breakfast in a loud and ruckus way, the conversations were mostly about Robin, yet a lot of the guys started whispering to each other when Reflet and Sumia walked in. Chrom saw the pair and waved them over, he had the chefs get an extra chair for Reflet and allowed her to sit beside him.

"Thank you Chrom, I suppose It's inappropriate for me to eat with you all though considering I'm a new recruit."

"Nonsense, any friend of Robin's is a friend of mine! Especially someone he chose as his successor!" When the females around Chrom heard this they started whispering amongst each other and giving Reflet death glares.

"Well I thank you, I admit though Robin is quite a interesting man." Chrom raised a eyebrow at Reflet who just smiled "I mean he has so many suitors in the land yet he chose me to accompany him and study tactics with!".

Many of the females almost choked on their food which Reflet laughed at, might as well have some fun with Robins current situation right? Chrom gave a small laugh "I'm sure he saw something in you to make you his apprentice, especially considering some of the greatest minds in the land have come requesting his teachings."

Sumia came over and pulled a chair beside Reflet before setting down a plate in front of her "I don't know what you like Reflet so I got you one of everything!"

"Oh thank you Sumia, to be noted though I just prefer Eggs with a side of bacon and toast."

Sumia gave a surprised look at Reflet before thinking That's exactly what Robin likes, she quickly pushed the thoughts aside and gave a smile "Anyway what were you two talking about?"

Reflet nonchalantly replied "Robin."

Sumia almost choked on her food before turning a bright red and looking away "O-Oh Is that right? Well what were you talking about him exactly?"

Reflet was snickering but made sure Sumia didn't see "Oh just about he has a lot of suitors and everything."

Sumia used her hair to cover her blush before looking away again "O-Oh yeah well you know…" Sumia's voice went up to a squeak when she spoke again "Um…Can we change the subject?"

Reflet gave a outward laugh before just nodding, but before she could the girls are squealed before gasping in shock and anger when Robin walked in arms locked with Cordelia. Reflet was about to start outwardly laughing when she saw Robin laughing knowing full well what he was causing.

Robin eventually unhooked arms with Cordelia who was practically glowing before giving a bow and saying "Thank you for the walk milady."

Robin then took her hand and kissed it which made some of the girls break their forks and knives in half, Cordelia gave a gentle wave at Robin who waved back before turning and walking over to Chrom and bending down and whispering into his ear. Chrom nodded before Robin walked over and got some breakfast.

When Robin came back to the table he noticed his chair was still chained down and gave a outward sigh "Now where am I supposed to sit…?"

Before Robin could move a foot his arms were latched onto by two different individuals one was Tharja and the other was Lissa. Lissa was the first to talk "Robin~ I think you should come over and sit with me and Maribelle!"

Tharja on the other hand wouldn't allow it "I really think my Robin should come over and sit with me…And me only…"

"No way! Robin is a sophisticated man who needs to sit with sophisticated women such as me and Maribelle…But mostly me!"

Tharja gave a dark laugh "You're about as sophisticated as Vaike actually is!"

"What!? You take that back!" Neither of the girls had realized that almost every female in the room was lining up for a crack on Robin sitting with them before Chrom stood up and yelled.

"Alright! Robin needed to talk to me privately anyway, the two of us can eat breakfast in my room…Alone!" Lissa backed off along with a reluctant Tharja, Robin gave a silent thank you before walking with Chrom up to his room with the entire room watching them.

* * *

Once Chrom and Robin had made themselves comfortable the pair sat down at a chess table and ate on it in silence for a few minutes before Chrom broke it "So…What do you need to talk about?"

Robin set his food and utensils down before giving a serious look to Chrom "Chrom…No matter how my story ends, it's going to end with a lot of heartbreak…"

Chrom gave a confused look to Robin before replying "What do you mean?"

"Whoever I end up will make them happy, but by doing so it will make them hated by all the others and not only that but the others would be heartbroken, a situation like this usually would be a lose-lose…However…"

"However…?"

"However as Grandmaster it's my duty to make sure everyone's morale is always at the highest…That and I hate seeing my friends down in the dumps…So I have conceived a plan but I need your help."

Before Robin could say anything more Chrom got up and filed through his filing cabinet and threw down a document in front of Robin "I already got you covered! I figured it would come to this so I've been preparing in advance!"

Robin just looked at Chrom with a confused expression "…Preparing for what?"

"Well all we need is your signature and we can make the 'double marriage' law legal! With this you will be allowed to marry every single female!"

Robin gave a dumbfounded expression at Chrom before looking at the document and seeing that he was being serious "What…?"

"Now I don't exactly like the fact my daughter and sister will be marrying the same guy but as long as they are happy…" Before Chrom could say anymore Robin reached over and placed a finger on Chroms lips.

"Chrom…That wasn't my plan…At all…" Chrom just looked at Robin before blushing from embarrassment and quickly throwing the paper away "Now…My plan is much more morally acceptable."

Chrom sat back and nodded not wanting to embarrass himself further in front of his best friend.

"My plan is this, they would have no reason to love me if they were already married, right?" Chrom gave a confused look to Robin but just nodded. "My plan is this, I have narrowed my search down to six girls, and before you say anything I have legit feelings for all six of them, but so the other's don't feel heartbroken we are going to set them up with potential suitors. Also with the six girls I like, once I finally find the one I'm going to set the other five up with suitors."

Chrom gave a confused look to Robin still but closed his eyes and thought for a moment, that could work sure, but would it be possible since Chrom knew how much the girls loved Robin. "Robin, I like your plan but…"

"You're worried their feelings for me will overshadow any feelings for any other person right?" Chrom just gave a nod in which Robin just gave a small smile "I thought so, that's why my dear friend we have to raise their 'supports' with the other males."

Chrom raised a eyebrow and questioned Robin's word choice "Uh…Supports?"

"Yes, supports, now I know the wording may seem odd and weird but hear me out, the human heart has several different emotions with each emotion reacting to different things. During the war with Plegia I decided to research the emotion of love and after a bit of research I found out there are three major steps before love will blossom, I nicknamed them supports."

Chrom just shook his head although he was very confused in what Robin was asserting "And…How did you prove this?"

"Well I need a test subject, someone who would be too dumb to realize my plan yet at the same time needed a wife because of the future."

"Well who was the test subject?" Robin gave a smirk at Chrom before taking a sip of his drink and putting his head in his hand and smiling at Chrom, it took Chrom a minute to realize who the test subject was "…Me…?"

"You and Sully to be exact, I knew you two were childhood friends yet the only time you two talked were during meetings so I knew you two would be the perfect targets to experiment on. If you don't believe me, when was the first time you and Sully talked outside of a meeting?"

"Right after the failed assassination of Emm…That was also the first time we…were Paired together in battle!" Chrom grew wide eyed and pointed at Robin who just kept smirking.

"Exactly, that alone proved my theory so I kept you two together and before long you two were engaged! When the war picked up I didn't have time to research more but Gregor's and Nowi's marriage was accidental until I realized they had been working together a lot…" Robin grew a bit quieter before shaking his head "Anyway I believe if we were to do a few battles here and there we can raise everyone's support."

"Hm…I see well It's worth a try, but who do we st-" Before Chrom could finish a knock was heard at the door and both Robin and Chrom looked over before Chrom called for them to enter. The door opened and Lucina entered. "Oh Lucina what can we do for you?"

Lucina saw Robin and smiled and gave a small wave before turning back to her father "Aunt Lissa wanted me to tell you she has to go shopping before going out on a picnic with, according to her, a unknown man."

Chrom didn't even ask any questions before rushing out past Lucina and yelling "Lucina you can have the rest of my breakfast with Robin! I'm going to find this unknown man and teach him a lesson!"

Lucina gave a confused look before looking back and giving another small smile to Robin "Uh, hey Robin…"

"Good morning Lucina, I'm surprised you're awake since you were up so late to have that little chat with me in the garden in which you yelled at me."

Lucina gave a guilty look before looking away "Yeah sorry…I spoke out of line…"

Robin shook his head before motioning towards Chroms empty seat "The past is the past, and never be afraid to yell at me if it's justified, anyway go ahead and sit down and we can finish breakfast together!"

Lucina gave a small blush before sitting down in front of Robin and looked down, she picked the fork up and just poked at her food, not long after Robin reached over and put his hand on Lucina's shoulder causing her to look up and get lost in Robin's smile.

"Hey…Is anything wrong?" Robins had a very gentle tone in his voice that caused Lucina to blush a deep red and go speechless, she just shook her head which caused Robin to give a gentle laugh "Well alright…It just seemed like something was bothering you…"

"Oh uh no I was just um…Thinking how this was the first place we actually talked to each other!" Robin looked at her confused in which she laughed at how cute he looked "Remember it was days after father and mother's wedding!"

Robin thought about it for a moment before realizing what she was talking about "Oh yes now I remember, it was in this very room wasn't it?"

* * *

Robin stood alone in Chrom's and the newly wed queen Sully's room as he looked around, he had been in charge of the moving crew and he was just looking over everything to make sure nothing was in the wrong place. He was about to leave when a voice caught him "It's surprising to see you here Robin."

Robin looked over and was surprised to see the mysteriously warrior Marth "Oh hello Marth, what are you doing here?"

"I was just here to see if Chrom was around, I have some news to deliver to him and it's urgent he hears it."

"I see, well he should be back soon, I'm just making sure everything is in place here." Not long after Robin spoke Marth pointed to the dresser, Robin looked at what she was pointing at and noticed Sully's mirror was gone "Oh Sully's mirror wasn't brought up, thanks for pointing that out…"

"Yeah…Anytime…"

Robin gave a smirk and knew this was the perfect opportunity to corner Marth "Although it's interesting that you noticed such a small detail as that."

March froze before noticing her mistake "O-Oh I just um…Remembered that Mo- I mean queen Sully had a mirror and I just thought it weird that it wasn't where a mirror should be…"

Robin just nodded before walking behind Marth and standing in the doorframe cutting off any escape "I see…Well have you heard that the queen is pregnant?"

"Uh Yes…I heard the rumors but whether or not they were true I didn't know…"

"Indeed rumors should be taking with a grain of salt but do not threat as Sully is indeed with child…Soon the rumors will turn into weather it's a boy or girl I suppose…"

"I-Indeed….I suppose that will be the talk of housewives everywhere…"

"Yes Although I have a small feeling it will be a girl, just from looking over the family history of course…Sully likes the name Kjelle and Chrom seems to prefer the name Lucina if it is a girl…What do you like?"

"I-I don't think it's my place to say…Either name will work I suppose…"

"Indeed I prefer Kjelle so I'm going to go and tell them that." Robin took one step before Marth flinched causing Robin to smirk "So…That's who you are…"

March grew cold with fear before quickly turning around "What do you mean!?"

"Somehow, Someway you came back from the future, I can decipher this from the brand in your eye to the second Falchion around your waist…I just needed something to confirm, I think this does….Right Lucina?"

Marth, now known as Lucina, just stood there frozen and unable to speak. Robin walked over to Lucina and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Yeah…This confirms it…"

Robin gave a small nod before pulling Lucina into a hug which surprised her "You had a major reason to come back, I've seen your attitude and while it may seem wrong to ask but how long has it been since someone gave you a hug that meant more than you're going to live at least one more day?"

Lucina opened her mouth to speak but couldn't as tears began to form in her eyes, Lucina couldn't give a honest answer as it had been forever and Robin giving her a hug out of nowhere broke her shell right there as she began to bawl right there in Robins embrace, and during none of that did Robin ever push her away.

* * *

Lucina had tears as the memory came flooding back to her, before she realized it though Robin had come over beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke "Is everything alright?"

Lucina gave a nod before standing up and wiping her tears away "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine…The past is so painful at times though…"

Robin just laughed in agreement before pulling Lucina into a hug which surprised her "Tell me, how long have you gotten a hug from someone and it means more than just a friendly hug?"

Lucina tears began forming in her eyes again, but this time not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness as she placed her head on Robin's chest, eventually she stopped in which Robin reached down and gently grabbed Lucina's chin and lifted it up "Robin…"

Robin didn't say anything as they locked eyes, before long Lucina stood on her tiptoes and locked her lips with Robin, the two kissed for just a moment before unhooking with Lucina still lost in Robin's eyes "It seems I say this all the time but I can't make a decision yet on whether or not you're Morgan's mother…But I swear I do have real feelings for you…"

Lucina just smiled before placing another quick kiss on Robin's lips "It's alright…Robin…I love you…"

Robin just closed his eyes and pulled Lucina into the hug "…I know…"

As the two stayed like that Chrom watched from the door and gave a sigh, the first time he saw them kiss he wanted to kill Robin, now he wanted Robin to drop to one knee and for Lucina to say yes…

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I sadly admit I have started taking better care of proofreading, something I should have done sooner! I hope the chapter was easier to read though, anyway I have decided to start including my responses to reviews down below, originally I wanted to message everyone but it got to the point where I couldn't because I lost track of who I messaged, so without further ado welcome to the author responses!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _The whole Cat Vs Chrom thing stemmed from the fact that I figure Chrom would be like that to a actual beast from the real world :P As always thank you for reading :)_

 ** _DarkBeast42:_** _Ironically I wasn't even thinking of FE7 when I wrote that part, so it's kinda funny haha I'm glad it made you smile though :)_

 ** _Tomovnikov_ :** _Yeah I admit the mistakes are everywhere in earlier chapters so I apologize, I hope my proofreading fixed the errors here :)_

 _ **Anonymous:**_ _The Only thing I can say without spoiling anything Is that I am fully aware of the concerns you have brought up, but they will be addressed! So Don't worry about incest or anything…Well I can't promise the incest factor might not be awkward but…._

 _ **Xillax:** **Can I make a recommendation? The "King Of Plot Bunnys" Has a story that revolves around Robin being everyone father, so I recommend checking it out. As for your feelings factor you were talking about, I do have plans for that to be sorted out if need be(As The winner of the poll will be the overall winner)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Well At least I have a legit excuse for this chapter taking so long, I was writing another story and also I was trying to attack this chapter from the right angel, I wrote 3 different rough drafts for this before finally being satisfied so I hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **Also the first poll is up on my page! After this chapter there are two spots left for Robin to potentially choose from yet we have a few girls we can choose from, the top two will be the ones chosen!**_

* * *

Chrom slowly closed the door to allow Lucina and Robin some time, he laughed at the thought of him being Robin's Father-In-Law but it was looking like a pretty real possibility at this point in time. Chrom turned around and dread instantly filled his heart when he saw Lissa running towards him.

Lissa skidded to a stop in front of Chrom huffing loudly before looking up at him and smiling "Hey Chrom!"

"Oh um, hey Lissa...What can I do for you?"

"Oh I was just coming to see what you and Robin were up to! You two have been the talk of the table since you two left in a hurry. Is everything alright, no future wars incoming?"

Chrom heart was starting to beat faster, what if Lissa rushed past him and into his room and saw Robin and Lucina? That wouldn't be a pretty situation, he had to improvise "Oh no everything's fine, we were just discussing his future and all that."

"Oh OK, I was just worried because of how fast you pulled him out of the dining room, I just hoped everything was alright."

 _I Pulled him out of there to save him from you and the others…_ "Everything's alright, so no need to worry yourself, don't you have a picnic with a unknown man anyway? Isn't that why you sent Lucina?"

"Oh! Yeah well you kinda see Robin was the unknown man! I just told Lucina it was a unknown man so the others didn't find out hehe." Chrom just gave a deadpanned look to Lissa who kept her smile on "Speaking of Lucina, where is she?"

"Oh um...She's in my room."

"Why is she in your room?"

"She's um...Finishing my breakfast for me! I wasn't that hungry so I told her she could finish it!"

"Oh I see...But where's Robin?"

Chrom froze, he couldn't tell her that he was also in his room, that wouldn't be good he had to improvise "He left already, you must have just missed him."

"Huh really? But I didn't pass him on my way here…"

"Oh well you know...That Robin is a sneaky one he is ha..ha…" Chrom prayed that his attempt at lying worked.

"Oh yeah I guess you're right...It's one of his dreamy features~"

"Uh...Dreamy…?"

"Anyway Chrom I was just hoping to see Robin before I went shopping for our picnic, see ya later!" Lissa scampered away which caused Chrom to sigh a breath of relief and fall onto his bottom.

"Dammit Robin you owe me for that…"

* * *

Robin and Lucina were quiet as they enjoyed each other's embrace, for Lucina she was finally holding the one she loved close, while for Robin he was just enjoying the feeling of embracing someone you actually cared about.

Robin eventually heard the running of feet and Lissa's muffled voice outside the door, signaling that his time with Lucina would have to be cut short. Robin gently pulled back from Lucina but kept with arms around with a smile, which she returned.

"I believe our time together has to end soon I'm afraid."

"Huh, why?" Robin moved his head to the door which caused Lucina to listen and hear the muffled voice of her aunt "Oh…"

"I suppose it's good timing, I'm supposed to go on a picnic with Lissa soon anyway."

"A picnic with Aunt Lissa?"

"Yeah, it's nothing more than a friendly get together, so no need to worry." Robin smiled to Lucina but she had a sad expression on her face when Robin mentioned the picnic "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lucina looked away before speaking "She likes you doesn't she?...Or rather...she loves you doesn't she?"

Robin was about to speak but realized he had no reason, and no heart, to lie to her "Uh...Yeah…"

"I kinda already knew...When she wasn't talking about the war, she would always talk about you and nothing else in the future...I guess she's a big reason why I fell for you because of the stories she used to tell about you." Lucina gave a small laugh before giving a sad smile to Robin.

"Stories?"

"Yeah, one time she told me about how you fought off twenty barbarians by yourself when she got lost and you found her, or when you jumped out the window to save Nah when she fell out from the top floor and broke half of your ribs in doing so."

Robin gave a small laugh, he could confirm that both of those did indeed happen "And my feats of heroism is what made you infatuated with me?"

"Well the stories played a big part, but I think when I knew I loved you was when I got lost in town and was so scared...I eventually found a alleyway and hid but three men came up to me talking about ransoms and everything, but before they could take me you jumped off of a nearby building and struck one of them down before taking care of the other two...When I saw you do that and when I saw you standing tall with sword hanging low and tomb open up to your face with you smiling, I lost my breath because that's when I knew I found my prince…"

Robin turned a hint of red before smiling at Lucina "I remember that...But you were only close to one at that point, how can you remember that far back!? The younger Lucina also didn't seem to recognize me at first."

"Well they say you never forget your first right? You are also a bit older now right? If I'm being honest I kinda forgot about time you saved me until I was in my teen years...Mostly because you saved me again from bandits and that brought back the memories."

Robin nodded and laughed a little before looking at the sun out the window "Well I should get going I guess.

"Right...Take care and...I still love you…" Lucina reached up and kissed Robin before unhooking him. Robin gave a smile and wave before walking over to the open window "Are you going to jump!? We're three stories up!"

"So? The building I jumped off of to save you was four." Robin shot Lucina the same smile from that time causing her to grow extremely red, he gave a small wave before jumping down onto the ground below, leaving Lucina alone with her hands on her chest.

"I hope you picnic goes well Robin...Even if deep in my heart I hope it fails…"

* * *

Robin gently floated to the ground thanks to his Elwind tome and immediately did a quick head count to see who all was present. Thankfully the castle grounds consisted mostly of just servants as they tended to the gardens and groomed the animals, Robin thanked Naga before taking a step outwards.

Although almost immediately Robin heard the scrambling of footsteps from behind, before he could turn around he was latched onto around the neck and hugged tightly "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Robin!"

Robin had to move the arms around his neck off a little bit before replying "Ah hello Cynthia, how may I help you?"

Cynthia jumped off of Robin and ran around in front of him smiling without a care in the world "Watcha doing?"

"I was just-" Robin caught himself before he said he was going out on a picnic with Lissa, he had to keep that information classified "Um…*Cough* I was just taking a walk, that's all."

"That's so cool! Even just taking a walk you make a grand entrance!" Robin gave a questioning look before Cynthia pointed to the castle "You jumped out of the window from so high up! I was simply amazed by your entrance!"

"Uh I see…" Robin didn't exactly know how to respond to Cynthia's praise, after all he's jumped from high places before in front of everyone "Anyway I should be going."

Before Robin could take another step, Cynthia latched onto his arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes "Hey Robin, can you do me a favor?"

"Uh sure I guess, what is it?"

"Can you take me out on a date!?"

Robin eyes widened before turning a small red "A date!?"

"Yep a date!"

"Well I don't know…"

"Ah come on Robin! Besides you did promise to take me to lunch today, so this will be a good substitute!"

"Uh okay sure...When do you want to go?"

"Mmmm...Right now!" Robin gave her a worried look, he had to meet up with Lissa soon, and Lucina said she was shopping right now so if they ran into her...The scene wouldn't be pretty. Then again a short date with Cynthia wouldn't hurt anything, he might actually enjoy it to a degree.

"Uh Well okay, but it has to be a short one! Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know, surprise me!" Robin had a mental facepalm before sighing and giving a small smile to Cynthia, causing her to look away embarrassed.

"Well alright I suppose we could walk to the flower field and back, I could even take you to where your mother and I made our first flower fortune."

"Huh? You and mother made flower fortunes with each other?"

"Yeah sure did."

"Well what did your say?"

"I believe mine said I would be taking a very enchanting girl on a date to said flower patch one day, I guess that fortune is now coming true." Cynthia grew a deep red and gave a sheepish smile to Robin, Robin smiled back before sticking his arm out "Shall we then?"

Cynthia was still a deep red but nodded and linked arms with Robin as they set off towards the flower patch, earning her many jealous faces of the female servants.

* * *

Robin and Cynthia walked side by side, arms linked, through the flower patch just located north of the castle. Cynthia was practically glowing while Robin also had a smile of happiness on his face as he walked along the path.

The pair were the only ones there as most of the public weren't allowed in the patch unless a festival was going on mostly due to the Shepherds using the patch as a training ground occasionally.

Cynthia eventually stopped in front of some pink and red flowers which caused Robin to stop as well, Cynthia was basically awestruck looking out towards the flowers which confused Robin to a degree. "These flowers mean something to you?"

Cynthia slowly nodded her head before looking up at Robin smiling "This is the place…"

"What place?"

"The place...That me and you first met, or rather the first time you met me I guess...Do you remember? It was shortly after you guys recruited me after fighting off that fake Chrom."

Robin closed his eyes for a moment before smiling and opening them "Indeed...You were out here all by yourself talking to your Pegasus, I was honestly not sure if I could interrupt or not."

"Well I'm glad you did because…" Cynthia laid her head onto Robin's arm as she looked out towards the flowers "That's when I fell in love with you…"

"Hmph...Seems like that's a running theme."

"Huh, whats a running theme?"

"Oh um nothing...So what made you fall in love with me?" Cynthia smiled even brighter as she recounted the memory in her head.

"It was what you told me that made me realize I wanted no...Needed you…"

* * *

 ** _Flashback: Flower Patch_**

Cynthia hummed slightly as she stood by her pegasus and brushed over it's fur and wings, she loved seeing the life of the flowers, something she never experienced in her time. "I wish we could come here everyday...But we already know what's about to happen huh? Despite that I hope this isn't the last time we get to spend together here old friend."

Cynthia continued talking to her pegasus while a certain tactician watched from far away, after much deliberation he walked up to Cynthia and spoke "It' really is beautiful here isn't it?"

Cynthia turned around and smiled when she saw Robin "Oh hi Robin, what's up?"

Robin smiled as he slowly walked up to Cynthia "Oh nothing much, wasn't expecting to see you here though I suppose that's foolish of me considering how much you love flowers."

Cynthia gave a small laugh before jumping up onto her pegasus and having her legs hang off the side "Well I don't love them as much as mother, she can't get enough of her flower fortunes!"

Robin gave a small laugh in return as crossed his arms "I suppose that is true, though maybe you should use those flower fortunes, might help you remember who your dad is."

"I'm not as good as mother when it comes to fortunes, so I probably end up thinking someone like you was my father."

"Oh you make that sound like a bad thing." Robin gave a small laugh in which Cynthia gave a sheepish smile in return.

"It's just not likely I think, I mean if my father was you then I should know all about tactics right?" Cynthia laughed before patting herself on the head "And I'm kinda dull like Chrom when it comes to that."

The two shared a laugh before Robin walked over to her and stroked her Pegasus's hair "Perhaps you're right but I wouldn't rule out any possibility until you know for sure."

"Well I have no way of knowing whether you are my father or not so how could I rule you out?" Cynthia stuck her tongue out at Robin who just kept his composure."

"Well I guess...Well unless you married me of course." Cynthia went wide eyed and turned her face away with a blush "I mean that be a pretty good way, right?"

Robin gave a small laugh though Cynthia kept her face turned "Oh yeah, like you would ever marry me."

"Well if we could develop our friendship some more, I could defiantely see it being possible I suppose, I mean you have many amazing traits."

Cynthia turned her face halfway around to hide her blush "Yeah? Like what?"

"Well your smart, cute, funny, a great caretaker, you care about your family, you care about friends, you're fighting for a terrific cause I mean I could go on all day."

Cynthia turned her face all around to look Robin straight in the eye "Do you mean that?"

"Sure I do, I never lie unless it's to Chrom." Robin gave a small laugh in which Cynthia returned "Just don't look down on yourself you have a lot of amazing qualities about you."

Cynthia blushed even redder, she tried to get off her Pegasus to give Robin a hug but slipped and fell "Ahhh!...Oompf…"

Cynthia felt arms around her and looked up to see Robin had caught her before she hit the ground and was holding her against his knee "Are you alright?"

Cynthia was bright as a tomato but was able to speak "Y-Yeah…"

"Thank Naga...Please be more careful, I would hate to see you get hurt." Cynthia just nodded as she stayed locked in Robins trance as the two stayed in their current positions as the wind blew by.

* * *

 ** _Current Time_**

Robin listened on as Cynthia recounted the memory, once she was finished he spoke "So...You fell in love with me because I complimented you?"

"Well I always had small feelings for you but they kinda just exploded at that point, just the way you complimented me and told me how special I was…"

"Cynthia…"

"And then you saved me from potentially getting hurt by falling, I just got lost in your eyes when I looked into them...No one had ever did anything like that for me in my time...it felt nice to finally feel...Compassion."

Robin had a string of guilt hit his heart, here he was trying to avoid most of the females to find his true feelings yet here was Cynthia telling him exactly why she loved him and it made him realize he needs to be more caring of others feelings "Cynthia...I'm sorry i didn't…"

"No it's ok nobody knew about the loneliness I felt, you see my mother was one of the first ones to die and I can't remember who my father was, a problem shared by all of my comrades, so I always felt the loneliest."

"I see...I'm sorry to hear." Robin could feel his heart speeding up, with Cynthia telling him about how she felt made him realize he felt the same way in a lot of situations as early on he didn't even know who he was...it also made Robin realize that he might actually have some feelings for Cynthia.

"I know that many of the female shepherds love you...And you are more than likely having to go through your own feelings to find out who you truly love but tell me...If I was the only one who loved you...Would you be my own personal hero?"

Robin looked down into Cynthia's eyes and caught his breath in his throat before smiling and responding "If you were the only one...Then I would be happy to be your personal hero forever…"

Cynthia had tears roll down her eyes as she stood on her tiptoes and locked lips with Robin, the two only shared a short kiss before she fell back down "But I'm not the only one right now…"

"While it may be true I have to sort through my own feelings...The fact is I may very love you...And if that's true...Then I will come running for you…"

Cynthia gave a small smile "I know and my answer will always be yes…"

The two shared another kiss before Robin looked into Cynthia's eyes "I have to be somewhere soon...But don't think I'm merely making an excuse to leave, I really do have to leave."

"I know you're not lying...You're not like most guys." Cynthia gave a smile before giving Robin one last kiss "A goodbye kiss for good luck."

"Thanks" Robin smiled before turning around and leaving, but he still turned around and gave one last smile and wave.

Cynthia smiled and waved back and when Robin was finally out of earshot "I know you have a lot of mixed feelings right now Robin...But I am always going to accept you as not only my hero...But as my husband…"

* * *

Robin walked along the crowded streets of Ylisse trying to make his way to the spot Lissa had chosen for their picnic, he had his hood pulled up so no one was able to see who he was though many merchants smiled and waved at him as they more than likely realized who he was thanks to their sister.

Robin was about to turn a corner when he heard someone shouting behind him, Robin turned and smiled when he saw who was running up behind him "Hiya mister!"

The homeless girl Robin had met yesterday came running up behind him in brand new clothes "Ah well you look a lot better, I guess the money I gave you helped?"

"Yeah thanks to you I have a bed to sleep in and clothes to walk in for the next year at least! I can't thank you enough!" The small girl hugged Robin in which he returned "Hey mister you're part of the shepherds right?"

Robin smiled and shook his head "Indeed I am, why do you ask?"

"Well do you know a girl named Morgan?"

"Hehe you could say that, why do you ask?" The girl smiled before putting her hands behind her back.

"Well me and her are best friends! I was just wondering if I could come over and play with her sometime?"

Robin chuckled at the girls comments, he was glad Morgan was still making friends and smiled at the small girl "Of course, you can even come over tonight if you want."

"Really? Yay! Thank you mister!"

"No problem, what's your name so I can tell her?"

"My names Linfan! It's nice to meet you!"

"Well it's very nice to meet Linfan, my names Robin I hope to see you tonight!"

"Okay Mister Robin, I'll see you tonight!" Robin smiled and waved before getting up and continuing on his merry way, Linfan on the other hand was smiling and almost dancing as she watched Robin walk away "Thank you father...It's been too long since me and Morgan were separated…"

* * *

Robin walked along the thorny path as he made his way to Lake Naga, Lissa had invited him here for tea or rather a picnic and also to try out her new lipstick in her own words, Robin blushed at the thought of it as the lake came into view.

Robin eventually got off of the path as he walked towards the lake, the soft breeze coming from the lake blew onto him as he stared out onto it. While he never came here much, he did have a few memories of this place.

As Robin looked out towards the lake a soft voice spoke up behind him "Hi Robin…"

Robin turned around and smiled "Ah hello Lissa, hope I wasn't late."

"Oh no you're right on time actually...Thanks for coming by the way…"

"Of course, how could I decline trying out your new lipstick?" Lissa turned a crimson red as she looked at Robin who just gave a small laugh. "Anyway ready for some tea?"

"Huh?...Oh yes tea! And Our picnic of course!" Lissa pulled a tablecloth out from her basket and placed it on the ground, she also pulled a tea kettle and food out as well. "Well feel free to help yourself!"

"I thank you." Robin pulled himself a cup of tea along with Lissa's cup, Robin also pulled out some of the food and divided it equally between him and Lissa "So I have a rather good feeling, but may I ask why you have invited me out here?"

Lissa turned a bit red before replying "Well you see...I like you like a lot...Though I'm sure you already know that. I also know you are trying to find Morgan's mother so I thought I could maybe speed the process up a bit... "

Lissa looked away in shame but Robin didn't change his neutral expression "I thank you for your honesty, most people don't like to tell the truth."

Lissa smiled at Robin before replying "Well how am I doing? Am I um...Speeding your decision up?"

Robin let a sigh before scratching the back of his head "If it wasn't for the events that happened earlier today, I would totally say yes because this tea is delicious."

Lissa laughed but was then confused for a bit "Huh..? What happened today?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself about, anyway this is going to seem like a stupid question but...Why do you like me?"

Lissa stopped eating and gave it some thought before replying "Well I don't want to sound cliche but just because of how you are, you treat everyone on the battlefield equally, you treat everyone as a person equally. Most of the others try to treat me like a princess yet you treat me like an actual human being which I thank you for."

Robin nodded before giving it a little thought "Is that the only reason?"

"Oh goodness no, your kind,sweet,gentle, unselfish, very goodhearted, and you do that rubbery thing with your face that only you can do haha." Lissa gave a small laugh which Robin returned "But I think the thing I like about you the most is that you can handle any situation with poise and ease, nothing ever seems like a challenge for you. I mean you having to deal with all these women, including me, loving you yet instead of rushing into a decision you're taking it very slowly and calm."

Robin nodded and laughed a little bit "Does it really seem like nothing is ever a challenge for me? Well that's not true because everything is a challenge, it's just how you approach the challenge that actually makes it challenging or not."

"Well that's the thing, no matter what it is you always make it look so natural and easy...That's one reason why I love you because I always feel safe with you, like nothing could ever happen to me while I'm with you."

"...That's the main thing you look for isn't it? Weather you feel safe or not is what you look for...A worthy trait for sure, but not always the main one you should look for." Lissa gave Robin a questioning look so he explained "Let's imagine you fell in love with some berserk bandit, you would feel safe from any danger sure...But would they actually make a good husband?"

Robin took a sip of his tea and was expecting a response from Lissa but instead he heard laughing, he lowered his teacup to see Lissa giggling "That's a interesting way to look at it but the main reason I feel safe is not only because I know you would protect me...But because I also know you would never do anything to hurt me...Ever…"

Robin took in Lissa's words for a moment and then realized what she meant, Lissa grew up with people constantly hurting her older sister and her family because of her father...She never wants to go through that again…"I see...I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about your past…"

"Oh no it's fine, nobody's perfect...Not even you what a surprise." Lissa gave a small laugh at her joke and gave a sincere smile to Robin who returned it. "But out of all the men I know you're the one man I know wouldn't cheat on me or hurt me or Chrom...That's a big reason why I love you.

"I see, well you have made good judgement to a degree, although I did hurt many people when I sacrificed myself."

"Maybe...But it was either that or all of be killed, I hated your decision but Chrom helped me understand it was the right one…" Lissa gave a sad smile to Robin who just frowned before walking over and wrapping his arm around Lissa.

"Yet I couldn't save your sister...How can you truly think I can handle any cha-" Robin was cut off by Lissa sealing her lips with his, he was caught off guard for a moment before melting into the kiss.

When she finally pulled away she was blushing heavily before responding "Because I know you tried your best, and it was on my own sisters will...I wanted to blame you at first, but I just couldn't."

"Lissa…" Robin smiled as Lissa closed her eyes and laid her head on him as the two sat in front of the lake as the light breeze blew over them.

* * *

 _ **Author Responses**_

 ** _Doom Marine 54:_** _I guess Robin wanted to fulfill his life long dream of being a Ninja Hoshido style...On a serious note he wanted to inform Chrom before anyone else and the plan didn't go according to well...Plan..._

 _ **Rac95:**_ _I didn't want to make Robin morally unacceptable...But that doesn't mean I can't use the ideal in a future story!_

 _ **NerdfighterDFTBA:**_ _Well I hope you didn't think the story was cancelled because of how long this chapter took! I'm glad you enjoy it and sorry for the wait, but I hope the wait was worth it :)_

 _ **fallendemon248:** *Hands tissues* Don't cry me friend, we aren't at the end yet!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _HOLY COW, THIS WAS A LONG REVIEW! Yeah before Fates release that totally didn't delay any of the chapters haha...ha...Anyway I thank you for your suggestions and description on why each girl deserves Robin, your review actually inspired a part of this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait until your next review!(I always looked forward to long reviews haha.)_

 _ **TuexedoGreymon:**_ _*Loads Elwind* Target located, mission...Elimination..._

 _ **LiamReyas:**_ _Oh trust me I plan on making as many hi jinks as possible so not to make it easy on Robin...But still doable of course, and as for why I'm ending the story soon is because I don't want it to just drag on, besides I have plans in the future fore a possible sequel!_

 _ **EVmeatdrummer98:** I defiantly took the possibility into suggestion that certain girls will just destroy some of the others, I think I may know a way around it but it's going to be a slow setup. Anyway I like you ideal about the mothers telling their kids to start calling Robin daddy, I'll make sure to include that in a future chapter! Also I thank you for sticking around since the beginning, it means a lot :)_

 ** _warrior_ of six blades:** I'm glad it sounded believable, when I wrote that part I was just thinking "Oh lord this sounds terrible" so I'm glad it made sense to someone haha. As for starting off with Cordellia and Lucina it was just to establish them as two of the final six girls. The main poll isn't up yet but will be after next chapter!

 _ **Guest:** _ I guess we will find out what the public thinks!

 _ **XenoEmblem4TW:** _ Thanks for pointing that out, I will fix it in a few.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:So hey guys welcome to chapter 14 of The Grandmaster returns! When we last left off Robin was narrowing down his search to six and was able to find four, will he find two more?…The answer is obviously yes so let's get to the poll results! While you could go check the two winners you can also stay here for a epic drumroll! *Drum Sounds…" The winners were Tiki and Reflet!**_

 _ **I'll be honest I was really surprised to see Tiki not only be in the top two but be number one overall! I was even more surprised to see Maribelle in last!(Nobody loves Nobles I guess….) but if they is what the fans want, it's what they shall get!. Enjoy! Also I have went through EVERY chapter and re-proofed them, fixing many many many...Mistakes and added a few new lines to fresh things out and make the cannon of the story make more sense, I'll include this line in the next chapter as well so people will be sure to see it.**_

 _ **Also Shoutout to "PRemington900" for mentioning me in chapter ten of their amazing Semi-Harem RobinxLucina story "Fire Emblem Awakening: The Tactician Magician" It's a fantastic read and everyone should go read that before reading this chapter!**_

* * *

Robin and Lissa held each other in embrace as they stared out to the lake before them, a soft breeze blew by causing Lissa to get even closer to Robin. Robin looked up to the sun and saw that it was getting near the end of lunch, meaning he had more things to do in such little time.

Robin hated to end his date with Lissa on such short notice but he had other preparations to take care of if his plan was to succeed, Robin gently let go of Lissa breaking the princess from her trance and causing her to look at him.

"Apologies Lissa, but I'm afraid I have other things I need to take care of today." Lisa gave a sad expression but slowly nodded her head "And Please don't think I'm making up excuses I really do have to take care of some things."

Lissa shook her head before forcing a smile at Robin "No It's ok, you're a busy man and this was kinda short notice as I had Owain deliver the letter not long ago so I understand…"

Robin hated seeing Lissa so sad so he decided to cheer her up before he left "Well if you want we can have dinner sometime later."

Lissa face immediately lit up as she stared at Robin "You mean it?"

"Of course, I would never lie to the noble princess." Robin stuck his tongue out at Lissa causing her to giggle "Besides I like hanging out with you, it's a lot of fun."

Lissa blushed a small red and shyly looked away "Thanks, it's a lot of fun hanging out with you as well!"

"I don't see how but if that's what you think how can I argue with the princess?" Robin gave a small laugh before walking past Lissa and ruffling her hair "Well I'll see you later Lissa."

"Robin wait!"

"Hm, yes?"

Lissa twiddled her thumbs as she grew increasingly red "Well…We never did try my new lipstick.."

Robin blushed a small red "Uh yes well we did still kiss for a moment so..."

But before Robin could speak the full sentence Lissa had already unveiled the noble makeup from the picnic basket and started applying it to her lips while shyly looking away from Robin. Robin desperately rattled up a strategy in his mind for a way to get out of this, but unfortunately this was one battle he had no answers for.

"Hey it's alright Lissa we ca- AHH" Before Robin could finish his sentence Lissa jumped on top of him, and for once Robin had been bested.

* * *

On the entire journey back to the Barracks Robin was using wet cloths and paper to try to get all of Lissa's kiss marks off of his face, he was eventually able to get them off but not before he went through about twenty rags.

Once Robin arrived at the Barracks he looked up at the sun to confirm the time before sighing "It's right after lunch, she should be here napping."

Robin looked around the barracks before eventually spotting the person he was looking for, curled up in her spot sleeping like always was none other than the Voice of Naga herself…

Tiki.

Robin smiled as he looked at Tiki, she looked rather cute curled up asleep. While Robin had only one small interaction with her since he returned, he can't deny that she was a close friend in the past, as he often listened to her stories of life back in the past.

While Robin hated to interrupt her slumber, he had to hurry along if he wanted his plan to go on without a hitch. He slowly crept up beside her before taking a sit beside her, he then reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a small snack and waved it in front of her nose.

It took a few seconds but Tiki eventually started sniffing and slowly opened her eyes, before she even fully opened them though she quickly ate the snack accidentally biting Robin in the process.

"Ouch!" Robin grabbed his finger and looked at it, some blood but nothing major. Tiki opened her eyes fully and sat up stretching before looking around for a minute. "Well good morning sunshine."

Tiki looked at Robin and smiled a bright smile while growing a tint of red "Oh! Good evening Robin!"

Tiki immediately scooted over to Robin and laid her head on him causing the tactician to blush some "Er yes good evening, I'm sorry to have awoken you Tiki but I was wondering if I could inquire about something.

"Do not worry about it Robin, if anyone was going to wake me up, I'd rather it be you." Tiki looked up into Robin's eyes and smiled "But what can I help you with?"

Robin cleared his throat before asking "Well uh…This may seem random but I was wondering if you would like to um…"Ah dammit Robin! You have kissed more girls the past few days than Chrom has in his entire life! Why are you having trouble asking Tiki out?

Tiki kept staring into his eyes, slowly growing more red as from her experience she almost exactly knew what Robin was trying to ask "Yes? Please don't be afraid to ask….Please…"

Robin closed his eyes and let out a sigh "I was wondering if you would like to visit Southtown with me…"

"Southtown? Do you have some kind of business there?"

"Not….Really….It's just that a new restaurant has recently opened and um…I was wondering if you would like to go with me! I know Southtown is usually a long walk but I figured with you being able to turn into a dragon we could get there and back in just a few hours…If you don't mind."

Robin could feel his heart thumping against his chest and was expecting the worst but instead he was wrapped in a hug by Tiki who had tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks "Of course I'll go! How could I not?!"

Robin smiled and let out a small laugh before hugging Tiki back "Yes well then…Shall we be on our way?"

Tiki nodded and jumped off of Robin and started heading out "Yes lets…"

Before Tiki made it far though she felt someone clasp her hand and looked to see Robin, making her turn a deep shade of red "I um…Hope you don't mind…"

Tiki could barely speak as she smiled and turned redder than Chrom when someone told him Sully chose him only because Robin didn't show any interest in her. "No…Not at all…"

The two walked out of the barracks hands intertwined before Tiki transformed into her dragon form and let Robin climb on as the pair headed for Southtown.

* * *

Tiki landed on the outskirts of the town and let Robin slide off of her before she transformed back, once they were both ready they intertwined their hands and departed for the town square.

Robin pulled his hood over so nobody could recognize him while Tiki let down her hair to confuse the townsfolk, which the sight of her with her hair down took the air out of Robin for a second.

Robin kept Tiki close to him as they navigated through the endless hoards of people that were in the town square, many were women doing last minute shopping for the day while others were men waiting for the local taverns to open. Tiki didn't like being in crowds of people but she felt safe as long as she was with Robin.

Robin eventually reached the new restaurant called "SouthTown Heroes" which was named after Chrom and the others after liberating Southtown years prior. Robin entered with Tiki in hand, the place was rather crowded and a line also seemed to await them.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait a bit before we sit down Robin." Tiki whispered into Robin's ear but unbeknownst to her was that Robin had already set everything up so not to waste time. Robin quickly squeezed Tiki's hand and started pulling her past the line of people earning a few harassing comments along the way "Hey Robin we can't just pass all these people, I'm no stranger to waiting so we can just-"

Tiki didn't finish her sentence before Robin reached the front desk "Reservations for Robin and Tiki."

The man looked at Robin and immediately nodded his head before calling for two servants to seat them, they took them to a secluded VIP section Robin had paid for and gave them their menu's along with water to drink. Once the servants were gone, Tiki, who had a flabbergasted look on her face, looked at Robin and laughed "Did you truly set all this up just for our date?"

"Indeed, only the best is suitable for a woman of your importance."

Tiki blushed and smiled before taking a sip of her water "Well this must have taken a long while to set up."

"Not really actually, I had the royal messenger deliver a request to Southtown when I was going to the barracks to find you, they have pegasus so they made it here rather quickly." Robin took a small sip of his water before setting it down and pulling his hood back down "Besides even If I didn't have any reservation I would of made sure me and you got some alone time on our date."

Tiki turned a crimson red before letting out a small laugh "That would sound rather disturbing from any other man, yet from you it sounds rather charming and…Relaxing…"

"Well I'm glad to hear…Tiki I hope you don't mind me asking but I've been meaning to ask…If one was to fall in love and marry you, what would happen to them?"

Tiki crimson face somehow turned even redder before she used her hair to hide it "Oh um…Then they would be a divine servant of Naga and would be granted the same lifespan as me…Why do you ask?"

"Oh I'm just curious…I am a tactician and all." Tiki kept her face hidden while Robin took a long sip of his drink "Well…I guess there's more to it than that…"

Tiki let go of her hair and looked at Robin in the eye "What do you mean?"

"…*Sigh* It should be no secret that several of the women have obtained romantic feelings for me and while I'm flattered the truth of the matter is I can't replicate those same feelings for every woman and I have finally decided to find Morgan's mother and my true love…"

Tiki listened intently, she then cleared her throat before speaking again "And…?"

"And after doing some soul searching I realized there are only six possible girls that I have any sort of attraction to…And you were one of them so I was just wondering if my feelings were true then what would happen to me if I married you."

Tiki stayed silent as she listened to Robin talk and stayed quiet after he had finished speaking, a few moments passed before slight sniffing could be heard. Robin looked across the table and noticed that Tiki was quietly sniffing while tears rolled down her face.

Robin felt a pain of guilt go through him, he struggled to find the words to say before finally decided on some "Hey Hey…I know that my practice is not at all morally acceptable but I just want to make sure I make the right choice…I'm sorry if I offended you…"

A few more moments of silence passed before Tiki looked up with tears rolling down her face "Why…? Why do I have to be relegated to a possible romantic interest? Why Can't I be The romance interest for you…?"

Robin was speechless as Tiki asked him, Robin scratched the back of his head before speaking "I'm not relegating you to anything, I just want to make sure I'm sure of my feelings, you of all people should know I have no experience with dealing with love…"

Tiki kept her teary face locked on to Robin, she tried to wipe her tears away but they kept coming "For thousand of years I have watched allies and friends alike pass on…Initially it didn't bother me until I met Mar Mar or rather Marth…I finally found love but… I wasn't fast enough…"

Robin listened with great intrigue he wanted to listen to what Tiki had to say before he commented on anything else.

"And now…I finally found love again only for the chance of not being fast enough to happen again…My number one priority will always be to lady Naga but…Can't I be selfish for once and have someone to call my own…To call my best friend…To call my husband for all of eternity…?"

Robin looked down at the table as pondered for a minute, he finally got up and knelt down beside Tiki who was still staring straight ahead not breaking her "Tiki…I'm sorry that I made you feel that way…"

Tiki finally stopped crying and wiped her face before looking down at Robin "No I'm sorry…I-I should never act like that…As I said my first and most important priority should and will be to Lady Naga…"

Robin stood up and wrapped Tiki in a hug surprising her "Tiki…In a way I feel the same…My first and most important priority should and always will be to the people of Ylisse…But at the same we can all be selfish for at least once in our life."

Tiki looked up at Robin who gave her a genuine smile "R-Robin…?"

It was now Robin's turn to shed a tear before quickly wiping it away "I know that I am the villain here and truth be told I wouldn't mind one bit spending the rest of eternity with you…But at the same time…I can't deny that my heart has a small piece of affection for five other ladies, and until I can figure out what my heart truly wants…"

"You can't make a decision…"

Robin had more tears run down from his eyes which were wiped away by Tiki "Yeah…Because if I make a decision too early then I'll always question if I followed my destiny as Chrom would put it or…If I defied the will of Naga…"

"I…Understand, it was childish of me to act the way I did when you told me…It's just when you have the scars that I do…"

"I understand…You don't have to apologize, I'm sorry Tiki. But If I am not the one for you I know for a fact you will find love somewhere else, I can guarantee you that…"

"I thank…I thank…" Tiki began to form more tears in her eyes, she tried to wipe them away but they kept coming until she could no longer hold them back "I…I don't want to lose you Robin…Ever…"

Tiki buried her face into Robin's cloak and fully accepted his embrace as she quietly sobbed, Robin gently stroked her back while resting his chin on her head. The pair stayed like this for several minutes before finally unlinking.

"Better?"

Tiki nodded before giving a genuine smile at Robin "Thank you Robin, I honestly needed to get that out of my system."

Robin nodded before gently pushing her hair back and looking straight into her eyes, Robin had to admit, you could literally get lost in her enchanting eyes…Robin slowly inched closer to her face while Tiki just stared at him.

He was eventually just inches away before Tiki put her hand up to his face "Robin…Please save it for only if we get married…It's not as special if we kiss before then."

Robin stopped and and just looked into Tiki's eyes, he finally smiled and nodded before touching heads with Tiki and enjoying her embrace.

Eventually the servants returned apologizing for the wait and asked what the two of them would like to eat. Robin looked at Tiki who just laughed and smiled at him. Robin got some grilled bear meat while Tiki got a giant feast, but despite what happened earlier their date wasn't bad at all. The two talked and laughed while just enjoying each other's company, Robin finally felt at…Peace….

Once the duo were done with their date they headed back to Southtown, the ride back was peaceful for the both of them. No words were spoken, but at the same time, no words needed to be spoke.

* * *

Tiki and Robin arrived back at the Shepherd Barracks shortly thereafter, Robin was correct in his assumption that they would be there and back in a few hours leaving him with plenty of time to complete the final step to part one of his plan.

Once the duo collected themselves, Robin and Tiki just looked at each other and smiled. Robin went to give Tiki a hug when she instead kissed him on the cheek causing the tactician to turn red "What? I said we should wait until our wedding to kiss, but I never said anything about kissing on the cheek!"

Robin coughed into his glove and looked away "Eh right, well I must be off Tiki I hope you enjoyed our little date. Even if it was quite somber for a few minutes."

"I rather enjoyed it Robin, and I'm glad we had that moment together. I rarely let me feelings be known so it was good to get it off my chest." Tiki walked up to Robin and hugged them "Maybe we can do it again in the future?"

Robin smiled as he returned Tiki's hug "Of course, that sounds great."

The two stayed in embrace for a few moments before Robin finally broke it off and gave Tiki a pat on the head causing her to blush. Robin then turned to leave and looked up at the sun as he did.

" _Everything is going according to plan…This should give me plenty of time to swoon a certain other tactician…Hopefully._ " Robin thought to himself as he walked away hoping that this entire adventure of love and hijinks would soon be coming to a end…

Oh how he was wrong…

* * *

Robin walked for a while before finally heading over to the Training yard, he had a feeling that she would be here, and indeed he was right.

Reflet…

Claiming to be his female self from another universe, Robin thought to himself whether it was even right to have some sort of attraction to her. But after some thought, he finally concluded that she was a different person from another world and that having feelings for her wouldn't complicate anything.

Although before he could get some alone time with Reflet he needed to take care of another individual…

Sumia…

Despite her being the first one to confess to Robin and even kiss him, he hated to admit that he didn't hold strong feelings for her, it was hard to admit but it was the truth. She would be his first target in his plan to get the other females married, as he knew a certain thief who has had his eye on her.

Robin knew how to get rid of Sumia, even if only for a few minutes, he took out a piece of paper and wrote down a royal decree asking for supplies from the local merchants. He would simply give the note to Sumia and have her pick the supplies up for him.

He would return the supplies later anyway.

Once the decree was written and signed Robin walked up to the two girls who seemed to be involved in flower fortunes, once Robin was close enough he could hear the two of them. "So uh Sumia…How do I do this again?"

"Oh it's quite simple! Just think of something you want and then pick the flower repeating it will happen with one and it won't happen with another, and which ever is on the last petal is what will come true!"

"Right…" Reflet thought of something and started to pull the petals off, while it wasn't the most fun thing in the world, she was glad she got to spend some time with this Sumia, she may not be her actual best friend but she was still the same.

Sumia hummed quietly as she picked the petals off of her flower, after a moment she looked over to Reflet "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Uh…" Reflet didn't really know if she did it right but as soon as she looked up and saw Robin a wicked glint was in her eye "Actually yes, and in fact it's about to come true!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Reflet pointed to in front of them "What are you…ROBIN!?"

Sumia turned a deep crimson red from seeing the silver haired tactician standing in front of her, Robin did a bow before speaking "Sumia, Reflet I hope the two of you are doing alright."

Sumia fumbled over her words before Reflet spoke up "Yes we are both quite fine, I'm sure the same can be said for you?"

"Yes quite although I will be feeling much better if Sumia is able to do me a favor."

Sumia stopped and collected herself after Robin mentioned her name "Um…Yes Robin? How Can I help you!?"

Robin pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to her "This is a decree for a supply request from the merchants around the town, I was wondering if you could go and deliver this to them and collect the supplies?"

"Oh…Oh I mean of course Robin!" Sum quickly took the paper and looked back at Reflet "I'll see you later Reflet!"

Reflet just simply waved while she watched Sumia runoff determine to impress Robin, once she was out of earshot Reflet looked at Robin "So what do we need supplies for?"

"Oh nothing, I was just hoping I can could get some alone time with you."

"Oh, is the fame Grandmaster trying to put the moves on me?" Reflet gave a mocking wink which caused Robin to laugh.

"Perhaps… I'll let you be the judge of that, although I do wish to have you accompany me if you wouldn't mind."

"And where pray tell are you going to be taking me? If I might be so bold to ask?" Reflet asked in a mocking but friendly way which caused Robin to laugh.

"You'll see." Robin extended his arm to Reflet "Shall we milady?"

Reflet smiled before hooking arms with Robin "We shall."

Robin led Reflet with him as the two departed towards what Robin hoped would maybe help Reflet develop some feelings for him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What? The end already? I know, I know but I decided I would dedicate an entire chapter to Robin/Reflet as unlike the other girls Robin has no past with Reflet meaning that's he's going have to work for her feelings! Also for people reading my Robin/Sumia fit "Fortunes Of A Grandmaster" it will be updated soon no worries! Anyway onto the reviews!**_

 _ **XenoEmblem4TW:** Indeed I write on a macbook and autocorrect messes me up as it fixes "errors" without me noticing._

 _ **warrior of six blades:** **Everybody loves some good Robin/Lucina fluff am I right? Also I hope you don't mind me turning Chrom into the ultimate bro/father haha. Also I'm glad you think I did the Cynthia segment right, I was worried it felt a bit rush and not believable so I'm glad you enjoyed it :) As for the whole girls worried about Robin's sacrifice thing, perhaps that's for a future chapter, maybe a bonus chapter? *Wink Wink***_

 _ **fallendemon248:**_ _As with most Harems, it's starting out as a harem but not ending as one. Have to keep some morals present._

 _ **Guest #1: I**_ _Appreciate it, it's more of a language thing for me than anything._

 _ **Guest #2:** Alright another long review *Woo* Love reading these! I do like the valid points you brought about each girl, atlas the poll was in the hands of the fans so all the control was out of my hands. Also for Doom Marine 54, I don't mind troll posts, I'll respond to them professionally anyway :P Two things though, regarding your Sumia post I've read weirder out there regarding Incest(Or to some people Wincest :P) and as for a one-shot Lemon, I don't have much experience with lemons other than a collab with my friend JordanPhoenix, so if I do one I hope you don't mind a comedic lemon haha.(Though I do have plans for a wedding scene)_

 _ **Harem Master123:** I already messaged you regarding your questions but just so everyone else knows, Spotpass and DLC are not being taken into consideration._

 ** _Giratina_ _Zero:_** _Glad you enjoy what you read so far, hope this chapter had enough hilarity and feels for ya :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:Hey Guys it's been a while haha…ha…ha…(Looks at Angry Mob Outside Window…) W-Well I apologize for the wait, life has kinda gotten in my way so I haven't had time to write, I hope you enjoy this late chapter and forgive me for such a wait, I don't like going into details about my personal life but lets just say that their was a pregnancy and birth.**_

* * *

Robin's plan, in hindsight, was simple. Take the new comer Reflet out on a get together, not necessarily a date, but a exchange for her to get to know him and hopefully fall heads over heels for him like so many other females.

The one problem Robin knew he would face is that Reflet had his tactical mind, he knew she would see right through him. So he thought outside the box, he would just walk with her, no theatrics, no food or drink, just…talk…Very common, but he had hoped that it was such a common way that she wouldn't notice.

As the duo walked arm in arm with each other down the pathway in the woods, neither spoke a word. Robin stayed silent in hopes the mood would be enough while Reflet just wanted to see what Robin was planning. Though she finally got tired of the silence and decided to break it herself.

"Usually when one offers to take someone out on a date, they would speak on the walk…Unless Tharja cursed you before we departed?" Reflet giggled at her joke which just brought a smile to Robin's face.

"I'm sorry if I offended you my lady, but what is their to talk about? We are practically the same person, we know each other better than anyone else. Because of that, we know the answer to each others questions easily."

Reflet just nodded before giving a small sigh "Spoken like a master tactician, although surely there are things neither of us know about each other? We can't be completely the same can we?"

Robin thought for a moment before shaking his head "I suppose not, tell me…Do you have a daughter named Morgan like me?"

"Well my kids name is Morgan…But I'm afraid that my child is a boy not a girl…It seems we aren't the only ones with different genders!"

"Indeed, then let me ask you, who is your husband?" Robin gave a small smile as he looked at Reflet awaiting her answer, he knew she didn't have one, it wouldn't make sense if she did.

"You should know this, but I don't have a husband…I'm also in your situation to a degree as I'm afraid I have every male except for Chrom asking for my hand in marriage. It's quite annoying if I'm being perfectly honest."

"Yes I imagine it would, but I would assume that they don't blush and get short of breath when they speak to you? I didn't even do that when I spoke to Nowi…Before she married Gregor of course."

Reflet was silent for a minute before giving a sad sigh "So Nowi and Gregor are also married in your time? It seems even our love interests are entangled, except I loved Gregor before he married Nowi."

"I see…We are more alike than I thought…Both having our first love taken away from us because we weren't fast enough…Sounds like someone else we know."

"You speak of Cordelia correct? You should know she never had any chance with Chrom, it was obvious he never thought of her anything more than a friend and fellow knight. Or were you speaking about Sumia who was in the exact same position?"

"I was referring to Cordelia but I suppose Sumia would also fit the bill. Of course she wasn't as public about her disappointment as Cordelia was when Chrom married Sully."

"I guess although in my world both Cordelia and Sumia spent the night crying in my room, I allowed it since they were both in obvious pain about it."

"Interesting, I had Stahl and Gaius sulk in my room all night about Sully…It's a bit funny if you think about it." Reflet laughed at the thought of Stahl and Gaius vying for Sully's affection, maybe the people here weren't so different after all.

"That's kinda funny, I had actually mentioned Stahl and Gaius to Cordelia and Sumia that night about being available, they didn't respond but I'm pretty sure I saw them blush."

"Funny because I mentioned the same to Stahl and Gaius…"Robin stopped in place causing Reflet to stop as well and look at him. "Dear Naga…"

Reflet gave Robin a questioning look "What is it?"

"Reflet…What if not only are the people between our worlds the same…But what if their love interests are the same?" Reflet kept her questioning look asking for Robin to explain further "In my world, Gaius and Stahl had the exact same reaction to Sumia and Cordellia…What if Sumia and Cordelia have feelings for them? I already don't have feelings for Suma, but if me and Cordelia don't work out then I could just pair her up with Stahl, Reflet you can help me get out of my living nightmare!"

Reflet was silent for a moment before understand what Robin said, she shook her her head before answering "I understand what your saying, by using the information I know from always hanging out with the females in my world, you can figure out who they like in your world. So after you find your true love, you can ensure your other suitors still have someone for them, correct?"

"Correct"

"But…If I do this, you have to help me in the same way, just vice versa!"

"Of course, it's only natural." Robin gave a reassuring smile to Reflet, and he swore he saw a small blush but decided not to question her about it. "Hm, I'm surprised at how much information I have learnt so far in our small walk."

"Indeed, we just started and already we both have a more firm understanding of each other's worlds…I guess though this is a perfect time to ask you a question though." Reflet got a evil grin on her face which caused Robin to sweat a bit.

"And what would that question be?" Reflet let go of Robin's arm and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you like me?" Robin could feel the heat in his face rise as soon as the words left her face, but he was able to hide it, though he was sure she could see the sweat pouring down his face.

"Well…I admit we have common interests and we are indeed extremely relatable to each other. But I don't know if I can say I have feelings for you, I mean you pretty much my female counterpart." It was a lie, he knew that, but he didn't want Reflet to know about his plan to try to woo her yet.

"That might work on some people Robin…But considering that I am, like you said, your female counterpart…I know when you aren't telling the truth." Of course Reflet could tell it was a lie, Robin was hoping his lying skills were good enough to fool his counterpart, but apparently not."Besides if we truly are the same, then I already know the answer."

Robin kept staring at Reflet who kept a straight and stern face as she talked "Then you must also realize that I can't commit to anyone…The same goes for you with the situation back in your world. It wouldn't be morally right."

"Robin…Nothing about our situation is morally right, we both played fools in the early going hoping that our admires would simply find someone else. But we underestimated their love for us, and now we are stuck in a situation where unless we can convince them to love someone else,we are screwed!" Robin didn't budge at her yelling, and he was also surprised to hear her overlook a point.

"I'm surprised you overlooked something about humans…We don't have to convince them to love someone else, they already have feelings for someone else, we just have to ensure that they realize said feelings. If you are anything like me, then you have already made the realizations I have about the human heart and the 'support system' engraved in it…"

Reflet was silent for a minute before releasing a sigh "Yes…I have come to the same conclusions you have about the human heart in terms of love…However, how do we explain us? We have barely known each other for a few days yet we already are considering a relationship between us? That defies our studies!"

"Reflet…It seems that I took my studies a step farther than you ever did…" Reflet gave a stern look, as if to ask what Robin meant. "The 'support system' is what we can use for most people…However in rare cases where two humans seem to hit it off from the start, this is usually because they truly are the one for them."

Robin and Reflet both grew red at his words, Reflet lost her stern look and thought for a moment "So you're saying…We're meant for each other…?"

"It's certainly possible…Although I presume you have also eaten something called the 'Seeds of Trust'? I ate a bag not realizing what they were, so that could also explain our situation." Robin walked over to beside Reflet and placed a hand on her "But if you truly are the one for me, I'll let you know."

Reflet looked down to the ground with a sad look, it was truly the first time in her life that someone had proven to know more about the current subject than her…it…hurt…

Robin started walking away but stopped and looked back at her "Are you coming? We have work to be done."

Reflet looked at him with a questioning look "Work?"

"Well of course, we were going to share about who liked who so far correct? I say we test our little hypothesis tonight."

"Tonight…With who?"

Robin grew a smirk on his face, it was time to finally take care of one of his biggest admirers "Why Sumia and Gaius of course."

* * *

Robin and Reflet had returned to Robin's domain without telling anyone what was going on, many females immediately got the wrong idea but wren't able to get anywhere close to his questers thanks to him asking Frederick to guard it. As soon as they were in, Robin immediately began drawing up a plan to get Gaius and Sumia together, it wouldn't be easy but it would be possible.

Reflet stayed quiet for most of the time, but occasionally chipped in when Robin asked her for advice on what Sumia liked the most. It took the rest of the day and most of the night, but not only was Robin able to draw up a plan for Gaius and Sumia, but he now had a basic outline for the other females as well. Once he was done he turned to show Reflet but found she had already passed out on his bed, he gave a small laugh before gently pulling her cloak off and pulling the covers over her. Robin blew the candles out before heading outside of the room.

Once Robin was out he dismissed Frederick so he could get some sleep and immediately departed for Chrom's room, Sully and Kjelle would be arriving within the week so he wanted to get more information from Chrom before his life went back to him getting his ass constantly handed to him.

One the way to Chrom's room though, Robin ran into the person he needed to see…Gaius…This was the perfect opportunity to set his plan into action, he couldn't believe his luck.

"Hey Gaius, just the persons I needed to see." Gaius, who was looking out the window sucking on a piece of candy, turned his head to look at Robin.

"Hey Bubbles, What can I do for you?" Robin got a small smirk on his face before walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I need you to find a beehive…We need it's sweet honey…" Robin made to emphasize the sweet part which immediately made Gaius interested.

"Oh I gotcha ya bubbles, when do you need me to find it?"

"Tomorrow at noon will be fine." Gaius nodded before looking back out at the window, Robin noticed Gaius seemed to be thinking about something, so he decided to poke at his brain. "Got something on your mind Gaius?"

Robin stepped beside Gaius and looked out with him, Gaius was quiet for a minute before speaking "I've been thinking…I'm thinking of retiring…"

Robin gave him a questioning look before speaking "As retiring from the shepherds?"

"The Shepherds, thievery, everything man…I want to finally relax and enjoy life and, I don't know, maybe start a family…" Robin had a evil grin plastered on his face when Gaius mentioned this, it looked like it would be easier than he thought.

Robin placed a hand on Gaius shoulder before speaking "I Agree that we should all enjoy life…So I have no objections to you wanting to finally hang up the boots. I highly doubt we will be going to war anytime soon…"

"Yeah…That was also a pretty big reason for me thinking of retiring."

"Well…Do you have anybody in mind…You know, to settle down with?" Gaius thought for a minute before giving a small laugh.

"There is someone but…" Gaius stopped before looking at Robin and then immediately turning back "She likes someone else."

Robin figured he was talking about Sumia but didn't press the issue, he knew it could go downhill if he pressed the issue. "Right…Well I have to head on, be sure to complete my little mission for me."

"Can do Bubbles, I'll see ya." Robin turned to leave but waved at Gaius as he departed, so far it looked like the information Reflet had given him was spot on. But to test it, he decided to head to someone's else to test it, preferably a female…He knew someone that taking out would be very beneficial to him, he quickly picked his pace up as he ran down the hall.

* * *

Robin stopped once he finally reached his destination, he looked up at the door and a string of fear lingered within him. After all he was standing in front of the woman who was not afraid to show her love for him.

Tharja…

If Reflet was correct on her information, then Tharja should have some sort of feelings for Henry, even if her feelings for him were beyond humanly possible. He went to knock on the door, but before he even did it opened without any warning. It looks he was expected, he sucked up his fear and walked inside of the room.

Tharja's room was cold and dark, the definition of a sinister place. While Tharja herself wasn't evil, she defiantly had a dark aura around her that not even Henry himself could compare with. Robin took just a few steps before a chilling voice spoke "It's nice to see you…my love…"

Robin didn't even have to turn around to know who spoke, he gave a small smile before placing his hands in his pockets and spoke "Well it would be quite unfortunate if it wasn't nice toes your commander…Tharja…"

Tharja gave a low laugh before placing her hand on Robin's shoulder, her breath was cold as she blew onto Robin's ear, sending shivers through his body "Perhaps…But even if you weren't my commander, it would be a nice surprise to see you. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to talk about your future, or more specifically, your future with you spouse." Tharja immediately grabbed him from behind and played her head on his back.

"Oh? Have you finally come to proclaim your love for me? That would make me the happiest woman in this army…Or at least it would after I cursed the others into not being happy…"

Robin gave a small sigh before removing her hands and turning around "I'm afraid Tharja, that I am not the one for you."

Tharja lowered her head before speaking in a grave tone "Oh…Then you have no business here because the only future that includes me having a spouse is with you."

"Oh so there's not one with Henry in your forecast?" Tharja flinched for just a brief moment, but it was in that brief moment that Robin knew Reflet was indeed correct.

"W-Why would I have a future planned with such a low born as him?" Robin was surprised to hear Tharja stutter, she was usually so confident in her voice, even if it was drenched in despair most of the time.

"Why wouldn't you? I may not look like it Tharja but I know more about this army than even Chrom does, including who likes who. So don't pretend to act stupid." Tharja was surprised about Robin's remark but tried to regain composure.

"Impossible…There is no way you should know about the minor affection I have for that low life of a human being." Tharja immediately cursed herself as she just flat out told Robin of her feelings for Henry.

"Like I said, I know about everything in this army…But that is besides the point, why don't you give Henry a chance? He seems to fit to your liking f you ask me."

Tharja looked away and mumbled at herself before speaking "My heart belongs to you, how can I give my attention to someone else?"

Robin sighed before placing his hands on Tharja's shoulders "Just give him a chance, Noire still has to be born correct?"

Tharja kept looking away but sighed "Fine…But you shall always be my first priority…"

Robin gave a small laugh before releasing Tharja "I must be on my way, I have business to take care of…I hope to see you and Henry interacting some in the future."

Robin left Tharja by herself in the room, she walked around and hated the fact Robin outright admitted he held no feelings for her…But at the same time, she felt relief in knowing that she no longer had to hide her feelings for Henry.

* * *

Robin sighed as he stood outside of Tharja's door, he had finally admitted to her how he truly felt about her, it was strange really...He felt relief but a hint of sadness overtook him knowing that she could possibly not be stalking him, love was really strange.

Robin walked away from her door and started making his way to Chrom's room, he was rather lucky that Kjelle held no feelings for him otherwise Chrom wouldn't have let him off the hook as easily as he did with Lucina. Robin walked for what seemed like an eternity until he reached Chrom's room, he knocked and awaited a answer.

* * *

Reflet stirred in her sleep before finally awaking in the middle of the night, she looked around and noticed that Robin was no longer with her and also that her cloak had been taken off and hung up. She blushed at the thought of Robin taking her cloak off but let it rest after she figured he would be the only one with knowledge of how to take it off other than her.

She yawned as she got up and walked over to the desk, she looked down at the plan and noticed it was no longer present, Reflet figured Robin must have taken it with him but for what purpose she did not know. She went to lay back down when a knock was heard at the door.

She groaned at having to talk to anyone this late but she made her way over to the door and answered it and was surprised to see Chrom standing outside. She blinked for a minute before speaking "Chrom? What are you doing here?"

Chrom looked past her into the room for a minute before sighing "Is Robin not here? I have something I wish to speak to him about."

"Huh? Oh No he left a while ago, but you're welcome to come in until he returns." Chrom thanked her before sitting down at a Robin's desk "So what brings you here at this late hour?"

Chrom sighed and thought for a moment thinking, he seemed to be struggling with his words before he finally spoke "I have come to speak to Robin about...His Marriage…"

Reflet looked at Chrom for a moment before clearing her throat and speaking "H-His Marriage?"

"Yes...You must realize that most of the females here have high feelings for him and sooner or later he is going have to get married, I mean Morgan is living this...It's just that I wish he would hurry up and choose someone!"

"Well does he have anyone in mind?"

"The Only ones I know of are Lissa and Lucina, but I know he has to have at least one more love interest...I know Robin, he would give himself as many routes as possible." Reflet thought for a moment and had to agree, she was the same way.

"Well...It's possible he could like someone else...someone closer…" Reflet turned a tint of red but pushed back her thoughts, she had to go through with Robins plan.

Chrom looked at her for a minute before growing pale "Oh my Naga...Reflet you don't think...That...Robin is gay do you?"

Reflet immediately broke out of her thoughts and just stared at Chrom who looked like he had seen a ghost "What?..."

"How did I not see it before? Of course he must like me! That explains why he hasn't gotten with any of the girls! How are we going to tell Morgan?" Before Chrom could continue, Reflet slapped him across the face making him fall backwards onto the floor.

"Chrom...That is the stupidest thing you have ever said…" Chrom rubbed his cheek before looking away in embarrassment. "Now is that all you came here to say?"

"Oh uh not quite, a girl by the name of Linfan came here asking for Morgan but we turned her away because Morgan departed to Southtown to gather supplies, but I told her she could come back in the morning...She said she knew Robin so I was going to have him escort her to Morgan's room but since he is gone, could you take care of it for me?"

Reflet couldn't remember anyone by the name of Linfan in her world but figured Morgan had different friends since she was a girl in this world "Yeah, although like I said he won't be gone long…"

Before Reflet could finish another knock could be heard at the door, the duo looked at each other before Chrom pushed himself up and answered it, and on cue Morgan was standing behind, the door, looking tired out for once. "Morgan? You're back earlier than expected."

"Oh...Hi Uncle Chrom, I ran as fast as I could! It was sure a long run haha...Here are the supplies...Where's father?"

"He's currently off running errands, I can deliver these to him though." Chrom took the supplies and laid them down on the ground, although when he turned back to Morgan he noticed she was now staring at Reflet, who staring back at her with a questioning look.

"...Mother…?" Morgan ushered those words before falling down asleep on Robin's floor.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Whoa Plot twist! Is Reflet really Morgans mother? Or is Morgan just suffering from no sleep? I guess your find out next time!(That hopefully won't take 3 months) As Always onto the reviews!**_

 _ **Socail:** It is a pretty popular paring :3_

 ** _warrior of six blades:_** _Indeed the struggle of having to juggle different girls, which way will Robin's heart take him? No one knows yet it seems, I also hope you weren't disappointed in Robin and Reflet being more of a tag team than a romantic couple...yet, I do have my plans haha_

 ** _Guest #1:_** _I guess I'm just more surprised that Tiki won because she hasn't gotten a lot of screen time in this story, but to each their own I suppose. Also I guess I should state I had always planned for this not to end as a harem, but that doesn't mean I can't write a wedding oneshot where Robin did end up with all the girls and make it a lemon, I'm no stranger to them after all. As for Maribelle I honestly don't have any plans for her since she didn't win but I could try something with her I guess._

 ** _Guest #2:_** _Well I kinda did that, haha_

 ** _DarkChaser:_** _Fun Fact, Linfan is another name for Robin much like Reflet!_


End file.
